Power Rangers Unworthy
by Jaysin-Scotts
Summary: A fanfiction based off the web series Power Rangers Unworthy by Unworthy Productions on Youtube. Earth 3-29 Hades Universe is a universe were the power rangers are evil Ranger Overlords that rule & terrorize the earth with their power being guided by the evil Zordon. Takes place in the Zeo era when the Arbiter arrives and deems them unworthy to be power rangers.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

"_I have been to countless worlds were countless rangers just like you have echoed pleas just like this. You ALL think you're some sort of heroes, to be just, to be worthy of the power you've been given. NONE of you are worthy. Time and time again I've watched as the powers of the morphing grid have been manipulated and used to further petty agendas. Ranger Overlords, shattered dimensions, robot clone armies you're all more like parasites to me leeching power you all lack the responsibility to wield. You don't deserve it. None of you do. So I'm taking it back! You all are unworthy!" _~The Arbiter, The First Ranger and the Will of the morphing grid.

Earth 3-29, Hades Universe, Angel Grove…

Loud and Violent explosions could be heard echoing in the distance. The fighting in the barren desert expanse outside of Angel Grove from the lowest level of the Command Center. Billie Craigston, former Blue Ranger stands at the command console smashing away at the keys. She looks up at the viewing globe checking up on the great battle being waged. She sighs heavily wishing she still had her powers and could be out there with the other rangers as they battle the heroic Champions of Lord Zedd, his wife Empress Rita who was aided by the forces of the Machine Empire lead by Good King Mondo.

Billie had short dark hair, blue t-shirt, with a long sleeve white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Alpha-5 stands at one of the consoles hitting the keys and running an algorithm to find the Dark Lord Zordon who has been scattered across the dimensions, leaving the Ranger Overlords without guidance right when they need him most.

Billie looks upon the viewing globe, the machine empire sends waves of war planes from space down upon them. Kathrine "Kat" Billard, Zeo Ranger One Pink, Tana Sloane, Zeo Ranger Two Yellow, Rocky Santos, Zeo Ranger three Blue, and Adams Parker, Zeo Ranger Four Green charge an army of cogs. In the background King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Gasket, Archerina, and Louie Kaboom battle the evil alien rangers from the planet Aquitar piloting the Shogun Megazord, being aided by the Super Zeo Zords being remotely controlled by Billie from the Command Center.

Jaysin Li Scotts, the Gold Zeo Ranger desperately fights wave after wave of champions created by Zedd and Rita. They laugh from a dirt hill watching their champions of justice surround and overwhelm the self-proclaimed King of Rangers himself.

Today marked the end of the Ranger Overlords and their reign of terror across the Earth. With the fall of the rangers Zedd and Rita will rule Angel Grove from their tower that rested on a skyscraper in the middle of the city. The Machine Empire will orbit Earth acting as a peace keepers of Earth helping Zedd and Rita usher in an age of peace and prosperity for all mankind. But first, the Ranger Overlords must be defeated.

Jaysin was a powerful warrior, some would say even the greatest ranger but there are limits to even the most powerful ranger. There was just too many champions of justice and putties for him to handle by himself. They continued to surround him as fast as he knocked them away. Zedd aimed his Z staff at him and fired white lightning which struck the golden shield of Jaysin causing him to fly back and hit the ground. Champions and putties surrounded Jaysin restraining him. They toss him in the air, he flips and hits the ground before piling on him and holding him down. Jaysin holds his left hand to his helmet.

"Billie, I'm in trouble! Where is Thomas?" Jaysin demands. Billie brings Jaysin up on the viewing globe. Her eyes widen at his dire situation.

"Thomas is still missing! I have not been able to locate him," she replies.

"The other Zeo Rangers?"" Jaysin struggles against the champions and putties.

"Their fighting the army of cogs outside the Command Center!" Billie responds.

"The Alien rangers?" Jaysin says in a desperate tone for help.

"Using the zords to fight against giant size machine monarchy!" Billie replies.

"Blast it!" Jaysin yells out. "Then I'll just have to destroy them all by myself!" Jaysin yells out in anger and frustration feeling a surge of power.

"Jaysin…" Billie mutters to herself with overwhelming concern for her long time best friend knowing the golden power was not meant to be wielded by a human indefinitely.

The physiology between humans and Triforians was too different. Wielding the golden power gave Jaysin three times the strength and power of a normal ranger, but also three times the strain on his energy and stamina. It was found out too late after Jaysin killed Trey of Triforia so he wouldn't have to give back the Golden Power that the more he used the golden power the more it drained his life force. Pretty soon he would come face with the fateful choice to give up the Golden Power and save his life or keep using it until it drained the last of his life and killed him.

"I WONT LET YOU SAVE THIS WORLD!" Jaysin yells out digging deep and giving into his rage throwing off the champions and putties. He holds out his hand summoning the Golden Power Staff.

"Time for a Gold Rush!" Jaysin snickers evilly turning into a dark blur with gold lighting. He craves a path through the champions and putties murdering them as he super speeds through him. Once he puts distance between them he holds up his staff and points it at them firing a volley of golden energy balls creating massive explosions killing hundreds more of Zedd's Putties and Rita's champions. Through the flames more champions kept coming.

"There is no end to them…" Jaysin mutters to himself falling to his left knee feeling heavily exhausted. "No, my power is starting to give out again...I can't lose it here…" Jaysin mutters returning to normal with his bangs hanging in front of his face. His hair is short all around save for the long hair on top which was normally slicked back. His skin was pale, with dark veins under his eyes. He wore black button up dress shirt, with a brownish gold undershirt, black dicikies, and black shoes.

Jaysin was breathing heavy with his hand on his chest. He shifted back into the golden ranger once again feeling a surge of power. He gets to his feet taking a fighting stance.

"I have to end this now! Pyramidas!" Jaysin yells out summoning the powerful interstellar golden pyramid shape zord. Jaysin teleports into the zord bringing his arms across his chest then to the controls. "Time for a strafing!" he tells himself. Zedd and Rita panic putting their staffs together to quickly try to get as many of the monsters as big as possible, but they were too late.

Jaysin fires a massive golden beam from Pyramidas. The beam incincerates the seemingly endless wave of champions, putties, and scroches the desert expanse of Angel Grove. Zedd and Rita perish in the fires of Jaysin's rage. Jaysin lands back to the ground breathing hard looking at the endless charred ground, random fire pits and charred remains of the forces of good. Jaysin brings up his right hand.

"Billie, I won...I won…" Jaysin mutters weakly. His power gives out. With a golden glow he changes back to normal falling to his knees then face first to the ground. Everything goes dark around him as he drifts off hearing Billie calling out to him from the communicator saying his name over and over again.

*Sometime later*

Jaysin's eyes open as he regains conscious. He weakly pushes up getting on all fours then to his feet. He tiredly looks around brought up his right hand using his communicator…

"Billie, it's Jaysin status report…" Jaysin waits for a response but none come. He tries to communicate with the other rangers but there is no response as well. Jaysin becomes worried and tries to teleport to the command center when he fails to teleport he grows fearful for the others. Jaysin races across the desert expanse back to the Command Center.

He finds a barren landscape full of defeated cogs. Jaysin continues to transverse the desert where he finds the remains of the Machine Monarchy among the ruin Shogun Megazord and Super Zeo Zords. Jaysin stops to survey the area. He walks through the destroyed zords to find the Alien Rangers dead among the debris.

Jaysin clenches his fists running to each ranger. Aucrico the red ranger, Cestro the blue ranger, Tideus the yellow ranger, Corcus the black ranger, where all dead next to their respective shogun zords after they have been broken apart from the shogun megazord. Jaysin was filled with rage. How could this happen he wondered to himself. How could even the super zeo zords be destroyed and brought to ruin he thought. Jaysin bent down on one knee and punched the ground in anger wishing he had been here to prevent this.

He heard a rustling, looking up he sees Delphine the white alien ranger crawling across the ground in a trail of blood leading from her white shogun zord. Jaysin looks up to see her. He quickly gets to his feet running to her sliding next to her.

"Delphine?" Jaysin calls her name gently carefully rolling her over. She looks up at him coughing up blood. "What happened?" Jaysin demanded to know.

"We...beat...the...machines...then...a...ranger...unlike...any...we...have...encountered...before...stronger...then...even...you…" Delphine coughs up more blood.

"A ranger stronger then me?" Jaysin looked perplexed.

"Tell...Billie...I'm sorry...and...I...love…" Delphine died in Jaysin's arms.

"DELPHINE! DELPHINE!" Jaysin calls out to her shaking her but she is gone. Jaysin holds her in silence for a moment opening his eyes. His irises glowing a golden color with a look of true rage on him. He gently lays her down getting back to his feet racing toward the Command Center.

Jaysin continues to travel and as he gets close to the Command Center at the base of the mountain hill he finds the four Zeo Rangers unmorphed scattered across the ground in a pool of their own blood. He runs up to them sliding to a stop. He stands there with a pale look and wide eyes. Kat the successor to Kimberly Hearts body laid at the base of the hill with the Disk shield stuck in the hill having been used to decapitate her. Her head had rolled away from the body with her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Jaysin looks over to Tana, successor to Iysha, who was the successor to Triniadad Kwan the Original Yellow Ranger to see her beaten and disfigured by her own power clubs. Jaysin continues to scan for the others to see Rocky, his failed successor turned blue ranger. He lay on the ground with his Tonfas impaled into his shot up body. Jaysin felt nothing for Rocky, he hated his successor. He was an embarrassment to him. If he had done his job Jaysin would never had needed to be brought back as the Gold Ranger.

Adams Parker, successor to Zackary Tailor was face down in the ground with one hatchet in the back of his head and the other one in his back while in a pool of his own blood. Jaysin had fallen to his knees and slams his fists into the ground. Sweat runs down his face. He slowly opens his eyes looking at the ground holding up his hands that were covered in the blood of his friends. Their bodies scattered around him. Jaysin clenches his fists tightly filled with unspeakable rage his eyes glowing gold.

He gets to his feet looking around at the ground. He looked at the foot prints and he could tell the soles of the Zeo Rangers boots and he saw just one other footprint he didn't recognize. Not belonging to a monsterous champion or a machine. No this was the footprints of a ranger, the same ranger who murdered the Alien Rangers.

"I couldn't save you, but I will avenge you!" Jaysin said hatefully. His fists clenched glowing gold with gold lighting streaking across his body. Jaysin looks up to the hill top to see the Command Center. "Hold on Billie, I'm coming!" Jaysin says out loud running up the hill to the Command Center.


	2. The Arbiter

**The Arbiter**

"_Foolish Children, no matter how far you run, no matter where you try to hide, there is no escaping FATE! Forfeit your power or forfeit your lives!_" ~The Arbiter, The First Ranger and the Will of The Morphing Grid.

Jaysin makes his way up the hill running to the door of the Command Center. He walks the darken dimly lit hallways. Wires and piping where all over the place with smoke venting from the broken and bent pipes. He uses his right to steady himself against the wall and walks weakly to the lower levels of the Command Center to the Zeo Chamber. Jaysin stumbles inside taking off his black dress shirt tossing it to the ground.

"Jaysin?" Billie looks up hearing him come in. Billie races over to Jaysin catching him as he collapses in her arms. She throws his left arm over her shoulder and holds him up by his waist. She walks him to the back wall where their old Mighty Morphin Power Suits, weapons and damaged morphers were on display and sits him up against the wall. "Jaysin what happen to you?" Billie asked looking him over.

"I passed out from exhaustion-"

"The strain the Gold Power puts on your body is getting worse, your body can't take it anymore. You should never have killed Trey-"

"I KNOW!" Jaysin snapped at her. "At the time we didn't know that Triforian and Human physiology was so different or that the Golden Power was not completely or permanently compatible with humans. Too late now" Jaysin scuffed turning his head away. Alpha-5 brings him several bottles of water. Jaysin starts to chug each one down quickly like a man dying of thirst. Billie notes Jaysin was sweating profusely, his skin was getting paler, and the black veins under his eyes were becoming more visible and sickly looking.

"If you don't give up the Golden Power it will drain your lifeforce and kill you!" Billie reminded him.

"If I give it up the Golden Power it will be lost forever!" Jaysin reminds her.

"Blast it! If we knew what we knew beforehand, maybe I could have sealed the excess power, built in limiter, or reconfigured the Golden Power Staff during the transfer to be compatible with humans-"

"We can't worry about that right now Billie" Jaysin cuts her off putting his left hand on her shoulder. "The others...there dead! What happened?" Jaysin demanded. Billie looked away with a scorned look.

"He calls himself the Arbiter, the first ranger, the will of the morphing grid" Billie gets up walking over to the console hitting some keys bringing up the playback on the viewing globe. Jaysin walks up behind her drinking his third bottle of water eyeing the viewing globe.

Jaysin sees the Shogun Megazord and the Super Zeo Megazord perform their ultimate attacks to finish off the Machine Empires Monarchy, Louie Kaboom, and the machine war planes descending from space. Moments later, while the Alien Rangers were congratulating each other from the cockpit of the Shogun Megazord white lighting descended from the sky striking the ground revealing a ranger, with a modified black red ranger helmet and black futuristic armor.

"Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar 3-29, you have poisoned the waters of your home world and subjected your people into slavery. Now you come to spread your evil to this Earth. You are a cancer on the morphing grid. You are unworthy of the power that has been granted to you. Forfeit your power or forfeit your lives!" The Arbiter orders.

"You want our power come and take it!" Delphine replies from the Shogun Megazord. "We have you outnumbered and out powered!" Delphine arrogantly reminds The Arbiter.

"Run, fight...it makes NO difference" The Arbiter said emotionlessly. The Arbiter disappears in a streak of lighting reappearing into the cockpit of the Super Zeo Zord.

"Impossible!" Billie yells out. Alpha-5 looks over at her. "He's locked me in and took over the Super Zeo Zord!" Billie holds up her left hand talking into the communicator.

"Aye-aye-aye! This is bad!" Alpha-5 puts his hands on his robotic saucer head bobbing back and forth.

"Billie how is that possible?" Delphine asked alarmed.

"I dunno! But you gotta get out of there! The Shogun Megazord is no match for the Super Zeo Zords!" Billie orders them to retreat. The Alien Rangers try to get away but are attacked by the Super Zeo Megazord. A brutal and violent clash happens where the Super Zeo Megazord completely overpowers the Shogun Megazord. Delphine orders the rangers to split apart and escape. This did not work. The Arbiter triggered the self-destruction of the Super Zeo Megazord then teleported out at the last second. There was a massive explosion ending up with a massive mushroom cloud in the distance.

"NOOO!" Billie backed away from the computer her eyes wide with horror. Her hands shaking. "Delphine…" Billie looked down at her hands clenching them tightly cursing herself for not being able to hack the Super Zeo Megazord back before it was too late.

"Billie look!" Alpha-5 pointed to the viewing globe. Billie looks up, tears running down her eyes. The smoke clears, the remains of the Super Zeo and Shogun Zords where scattered for miles all across the desert. Each of the Alien rangers fell from the cockpit of each zord gravely injured but alive. Their suits where covered in ash and burn marks. Some had cracked helmets and broken visors.

"YES!" Billie jumps for joy. "Now get out of there you guys! Fall back to the Command Center!" Billie orders them to, overjoyed that their alive. Her joy was short lived. Corcus, the black ranger is the first to his feet stumbling forward when white lighting strikes behind him. The Arbiter runs his right hand through Corcus chest killing him instantly dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Corcus!" Delphine calls out shocked and horrified.

"The power protects you NO LONGER!" The Arbiter looks over at the other Alien Rangers. Corcus demorphs upon death. The other four Alien Rangers regroup getting ready to avenge their fallen comrade.

"Power of water, power of dark, rangers unite!" they all say in unison pulling out there blasters firing at The Arbiter. He stands there unaffected holding out his hands like a prophet of old.

"What the-" Cestro, the blue alien ranger was silenced when The Arbiter lighting behind him turning him around struck him down with his demonic looking gloved hand. Cestro hit the ground demorphing with bloody slash marks across his chest. He would bleed out and die watching the rest of his friends get butchered. The Arbiter lighting overs to Aucrico reaching around with his left hand around his throat.

"AUCRICO!" Delphine calls out. "LET HIM GO!" Delphine orders The Arbiter.

"As you wish!" The Arbiter snaps Aucrio's neck demorphing him and throwing his body to the ground.

"Delphine! Get Tideus and get out of there now! He is too powerful! We need to regroup NOW!" Billie orders watching from the viewing globe in horror.

"Tideus! Full power!" Delphine orders and once again they fire there blasters at The Arbiter who power walks quickly over to them shrugging off the blasts as if they were annoying flies. The Arbiter smacks the blaster from Tideus hand with his left hand then gives him a hard right across the helmet causing his head to twist around killing him instantly. Tideus demorphs and drops to the ground. The Arbiter's visor glows blue as he turns his head towards Delphine.

"Relinquish your power willingly or have it ripped from your corpse!" The Arbiter holds out his hands gesturing to her dead friends.

"NEVER!" Delphine yells out running at The Arbiter. The Arbiter just cracks his neck. He blocks all her punches and kicks with just his right hand. Then for amusement he lets her throw a volley of punches showing her attacks have no effect on him. Delphine backs up horrified.

"I am the will of the morphing grid!" The Arbiter proclaims. He walks up to Delphine and smacks her upside her helmet. Then he easily blocks more of her punches and kicks with ease. Then spartan kicks her in the chest sending her flying back across the ground. Delphine throws a kick with her right leg but The Arbiter catches her leg with one hand and with the other he reaches behind her and tosses across the air slamming into the side of the destroyed white Shogun zord.

Delphine pulls out her sword unleashing her ultimate move in a dazzling display of swordsmanship. The Arbiter just walks back with each strike, sparks streaking off his armor. Then she thrusts the sword through his chest. Delphine backs away breathing hard. The Arbiter just stands there pulling the sword out from his chest and it transforms into a corrupted version that he plunges into her chest impaling her into the side of the white shogun Zord.

Delphine pulls the sword out from her chest. The sword returns to normal and falls to the ground. She demorphs falling to the ground unconscious and bleeding out slowly. The Arbiter just stands there for a moment then disappears in a streak of white lighting.

"He killed them all Alpha…" Billie said in a traumatized tone.

"I don't believe it…" Alpha-5 said.

"He called himself the first ranger, what do you know of this Alpha!" Billie turned her head and yelled at him.

"I don't know anything! Nothing about him is in my data banks! I swear Mistress Billie!" Alpha-5 pleads. Billie looks away pissed off and hurt over the loss of Delphine and the Alien Rangers. Billie looks up at Zordon's tube to see it filled with nothing but white lighting.

"We need answers, we need to know what we are up against. We need Zordon! Get to work Alpha and find him NOW! Or I will dismantle you and use you as spare parts!" Billie orders in a nasty tone.

"I'm on it mistress Billie!" Alpha-5 goes to another keyboard and begins the search. The computers search their universe while Alpha-5 begins to write a tracking algorithm in hopes to find Zordon across any dimension or universe he may be in. Billie places her hands on the computer leaning forward and bowing her head. Her hair hangs over her face and hides the tears she is shedding for Delphine.

"Billie, Billie, come in its Rocky! What the hell was that explosion? What happened? We were almost killed in the blast!" Rocky calls to Billie on the communicator. Billie sniffles wiping the tears from her eyes.

"There dead..." Billie holds up her left hand talking into the silver watch looking communicator with blue inlays.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky demanded.

"The Alien Rangers were murdered by an evil black looking ranger in futuristic looking armor…" Billie broke the news to them.

"You mean the robocop looking lunatic that just appeared in front of us-"

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW! FALL BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Billie orders them. She hits a few keys on the keyboard to bring up the four Zeo Rangers who stood at the base of the hill before them The Arbiter and behind him countless waves of defeated cogs from the Machine Empire. Billie and Alpha-5 noticed the Zeo Rangers where hunched over exhausted with there hands on there knees looking up at The Arbiter.

"Zeo Rangers of Earth 3-29, you have terrorized your earth, enslaved its people, used your power you been given to selfishly further petty agendas for personal gain. You are unworthy! Surrender your Zeonizers or have them ripped from you!" The Arbiter gives out his ultimatum.

"You killed our friends and destroyed our zords! You're the one whose going to have his power ripped from you!" Kat yelled back.

"Run, fight, it makes NO DIFFERENCE!" The Arbiter tells them.

"Billie, it's Kat. Were avenging our friends and our zords!" Kat informs her.

"NO! I have seen what he can do! He may be the most powerful foe we have ever faced!" Billie tries to plead with Kat.

"All the more reason were going to need Thomas and Jaysin. Get them over here now!" Kat snapps at her.

"I can't find or get ahold of Thomas and Jaysin is being overwhelmed by champions and putties!" Billie replied. The Arbiter hits a few buttons on his right wrist gauntlet and scrambles their communications so they can no longer communicate with one another.

"Guys? GUYS?" Billie yells into her communicator. "Thomas! Come in! Thomas OLIVERA! Where the hell are you!" Billie yells out but gets no response. She looks up at the viewing globe to see the Zeo Rangers summoning there weapons and taking a fighting stance.

"Zeo Rangers!" they call out in unison. Then charge The Arbiter. Billie eyes widen as she brings up her communicator again.

"Jaysin! Jaysin! Where are you! We need you!...I NEED YOU!" Billie yells into her communicator but no response comes back. Billie just looks up helplessly and powerlessly as she watches her friends who succeeded her team engage in a brutal and violent fight with The Arbiter...


	3. The Fall

**The Fall**

"_Run, fight it makes no difference" _

~The Arbiter, The First Ranger and the Will of the Morphing Grid

Kat throws her disk shield. The Arbiter catches it with his right hand not even sliding back. A red flame covers the disk shield and transforms it into a corrupted version of it with the edges looking like a saw blade. The Arbiter throws the shield so hard it takes Kat's head off instantly her head rolling across the ground. She demorphs, others look on horrified and in a rage they attack.

Arbiter takes Rocky's weapons shoots him up and impales him with his own tonfas. Then disarms Admas of his hatchets and sticks one in the back of the head and one in the back. Tana had it worse, The Arbiter disarmed her of her weapons then like with the other weapons manipulated the morphing grid making the weapons far more powerful.

Arbiter beats Tana to death with her power clubs. Once the Zeo Rangers were defeated, killed, and demorphed he took there Zeo Crystals and puts them back together minus the missing piece held by Thomas Olveria, Zeo Ranger Five Red.

"Oh no! He is putting the Zeo Crystal back together!" Billie slams her fists on the table, horrified at how much more powerful this ranger will become with the Zeo Crystal. Instead The Arbiter channels the Zeo Crystals power into the heavens dispersing it across the atmosphere. The power released shatters the Zeo Crystal to pieces. Billie just stood there confused. "He didn't take the power for himself…" Billie mutters to herself.

"He destroyed the Zeo Crystal's connection to the morphing grid like he did with the Alien Rangers" Alpha-5 informs her. They watch on the screen as the Arbiter looks around then holds out his hands.

"The Zeo Rangers of Earth 3-29 are no more!" The Arbiter proclaims and disappears in a flash of lighting. Billie hits a few keys turning off the viewing globe.

"Now you know what you missed" Billie bends down reaching into her backpack pulling out a sub sandwich hitting Jaysin's chest with it. "Eat, you need to keep your strength up" Billie orders him. Jaysin begrudgingly takes the sandwich and starts to eat it.

"Do we know the whereabouts of The Arbiter?" Jaysin inquires as he eats.

"No, and for some unknown reason we can't track him. It's like he is constantly scrambling his signal" Billie replied in a frustrated tone. "And we still can't find Zordon" Billie throws up her left hand at Zordon's tube" Billie says growing more frustrated.

"What about Thomas?" Jaysin inquires.

"Can't find him" Billie replies.

"Can you use the viewing globe to bring up his apartment?" Jaysin asks and eats some more.

"Yeah I can hold on" Billie hits a few keys bringing up Thomas's apartment and they see him strapped to a chair with his guts hanging out. "Well at least we know why he wasn't around" Billie mutters.

"Good riddance" Jaysin said in a dark tone.

"You really hated him didn't you?" Billie turns her head to Jaysin.

"He was an arrogant, narcissistic sociopath who stole Kim's love from me and the leadership of the Power Rangers when he became the White Ranger" Jaysin said with malice and scorn in his voice.

"Then he ended his relationship with Kim for Kat once they broke her of Rita's righteous spell and turned her back to being evil. He fired Kim and gave her the pink ranger powers. After that Kim left the country after her father murdered her mother" Billie reminds Jaysin of the love triangle and the rivalry between him and Thomas.

"We lost Trinidad to the car accident caused no doubt by Thomas, then Iysha took over, then she was killed during the Zeo Quest in the past when Tana came from the past into the future" Jaysin mutters.

"Then Thomas used Saba to laser the back of Zackry's head to replace him with Adams. Rocky was a sad replacement of you once he displaced you as the leader of the Rangers" Billie said with sadness.

"I'm glad he didn't kill you Billie" Jaysin finishes the sandwich.

"I'm too smart for my own good. Couldn't replace me" Billie looks away.

"I didn't care for Thomas's ranger team after he killed or displaced mine" Jaysin said with clenched fists.

"Then why did you even come back? Why take Thomas up on being the Gold Ranger?" Billie looked at Jaysin perplexed.

"To make sure you were ok and to get revenge for OUR team at the appointed time" Jaysin answers her.

"And to fulfill our original dream?" Billie grins evilly.

"To rule this world, yes! Until, we learned the effects of the Golden Power. Cruel irony…" Jaysin looks down at his right fist clenching and unclenching it. "Billie I need your smarts…" Jaysin looks up at Billie.

"Anything for you Jaysin" Billie smiles evilly.

"I need you to find a way to make the Golden Power compatible with human physiology...stabilize it before it kills me or I have to give it up" Jaysin orders with a dark look.

"I'll get right to work" Billie brings up Jaysin's stats on screen and another with the all they know on the Golden Power.

"Alpha…" Jaysin crosses his arms looking over at the alien android.

"Yes, master Jaysin?" Alpha-5 replies.

"What zords do we have left?" Jaysin inquires.

"The Zeo Zords, The Battle Wheel, Pryamidas, and the Dragonzord which is dormant in the harbor" Alpha-5 answers him.

"The rest are broken down and scattered in the zord graveyard behind the Command Center?" Jaysin inquires already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the thunderzord and the Tor the carrier zord" Alpha-5 answers.

"What about the Ninja zords and titanis?" Jaysin asked.

"When the Ninja powers were destroyed the zords dematerialized with the power and with out Zordon we have no way to summon or control Titanis" Alpha-5 informs him.

"What enemies are left?" Jaysin rubs his chin.

"Zedd and Rita-"

"I killed them and their champions with Pyramidas" Jaysin informs him.

"Then just the Machine Empire being lead by Prince Sprocket. There orbiting space acting as Peacekeepers of Earth" Alpha-5 informs him.

"The fleet they have orbiting Earth is all that remains of the forces of good. I can take Pyramidas into space and finish them off then we can focus on finding The Arbiter and killing him" Jaysin says with a wicked grin.

"Are you sure Master Jaysin?" Alpha-5 inquires. Jaysin stood there with his arms crossed and a wicked grin.

"I will not stand by in the presence of good and do nothing" Jaysin irisis glow gold.

"Try to keep it under three and a half minutes" Billie mutters without looking back at him.

"Why?" Jaysin inquires.

"The Golden Power is draining your life force and your body is breaking down because of it. The more you use and the longer you use the faster it will kill you" Billie turns her head to Jaysin. "I lost Triniadad, Zackary, Kim, Zordon, and Delphine. I don't want to lose anymore people I-"

"I understand" Jaysin takes a few steps back. "It's morphin time" Jaysin's fists glow gold as he yells out with a golden aura blazing like fire around him. "GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jaysin yells out. Alpha-5 and Billie look at one another shielding each other from the golden light. The gold ranger suit was materializing and dematerializing all around Jaysin. Jaysin fell to one knee Yelling out more trying to force the transformation.

The golden light consumed him and dispersed leaving him standing there as there as the Gold Ranger.

"Time to end it!" Jaysin mutters teleporting out of the Command Center. A golden light shoots into space with the Gold Ranger in Pyramidas. Jaysin transforms pyramidas into its megazord form unleashing its special attack firing massive golden beams of light at the Machine Empire. Prince Sprocket had no time to mobilize his forces and was cut down along with the Machine Empire.

Jaysin watched the Machine Empire fall and reign fire and destruction upon the Earth. He grabs his helmet with his right hand laughing outloud Millions of people worldwide died with the machine spaceships falling to earth like meteors. Untold destruction brought whole cities to flames and all the world knew this was punishment from the heavens for attempting to defy the Ranger Overlords.


	4. Of Gods and Kings

Of Gods and Kings

"What is a Mob to a King? What is a king to a god? What is a god to an unbeliever?" ~Unknown

Jaysin teleports back into the Command Center removing his helmet holding it under his right hand. Jaysin uses his left hand and wipes the sweat from his brow looking at the wall behind him at the display of the original battle worn Power Ranger outfits and damaged morphers.

"You exceeded your time again, hurry and demorph" Billie says in a cold tone running simulations on the viewing globe of the Golden Power compatibility to human physiology.

"Right…" Jaysin replies in a low voice walking over to the display of the Red Ranger placing his left hand in the tube remembering his old times as the Red Ranger. He remembers the Tyrannosaurus dinozord and how it was always there for him. How he won many solo fights on his own with it. The most memorable one being defeating the Dragonzord.

He remembers when the dinozords were destroyed and came back as the Thunder Zords. He won many fights with the Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord. He remembers memorable solo battles he won against Goldar, Sphinx, and the righteous Green Ranger.

He also remembers he intentionally failed to recover the green candle to let Thomas lose his power. He knew he could get Thomas kicked off the team and gain his power and he did. Jaysin became a Red Ranger with the dragon shield. He dual wielded the Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger. He had control of the dragonzord. More importantly he had Kim's affection back.

Those were good times, he was the leader of the Power Rangers, he had control of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the Dragonzord. He had Kim and they ruled Angel Grove as Overlords. Then in a series of unfortunate events Thomas was brought back for a time as the Green Ranger, then as the White Ranger and everything fell apart for Jaysin after that. He lost his zords, his leadership, his powers, his friends, and Kim.

"Jaysin?" Billie had looked up to see Jaysin's reflection in the screen and he was still morphed. Billie paused her simulation looking back over at Jaysin. "Is everything alright?" Billie inquired.

"Yes...everything is fine" Jaysin answers her.

"Feeling sentimental or nostalgic for your old powers?" Billie grins.

"No...it's just...nothing. Its nothing, where are we on the tests?" Jaysin left hand drops to his side turning around walking slowly toward Billie.

"I tried seals and limiters, so far nothing has worked to stabilize the Golden Power in humans" Billie answers him turning around when a streak of white lighting enters the Command Center. Jaysin narrows his eyes and Billie's eyes widen in horror.

"Jaysin Li Scotts, Gold Ranger of Earth 3-29, you hold yourself up as a king among Power Rangers, you have had the most power and potential. Yet, you have used and abused that power and your position for more power to satisfy your own selfish desires and petty agendas. You have caused death and destruction on a global scale. You are unworthy of being a Power Ranger" The Arbiter points at Jaysin.

"Is that right?" Jaysin grins evilly.

"Surrender the Golden Power Staff or I will rip it from your corpse! Like I did your friends!" The Arbiter warns.

"Hahaha, my friends? Don't make me laugh. I was going to get rid of them anyway" Jaysin grins. The Arbiter just stares at him intently.

"The Golden Power will destroy let me take it from you and destroy it" The Arbiter demands.

"You want it then come and get it" Jaysin holds up his helmet putting it back on powering up.

"Run, fight, it makes no difference the end result will always be the same" The Arbiter warns.

"Will see wont we" Jaysin yells out in unspeakable rage attacking The Arbiter in a blur of darkness and gold lighting. In the blur state only the gold shield, bands, and symbol on his helm could be seen. He looked more like a demon ranger then anything else. His voice was dark and distorted as well. The two rangers smash through the wall of the Command Center and engage in a violent and savage fight.

The fight shook the very foundation of the Command Center causing rolling black outs. Each punch echoed through the walls. Both Jaysin and The Arbiter could be heard yelling like vengeful gods of old. The Arbiter manipulated the morphing grid and copied Jaysin's Lord's Assault attack.

The Arbiter was a blur of distorted darkness with blue lighting around him. They tore the Command Center's hallways and inner sanctum apart flying, and super speeding each other through the walls.

"Aye-aye-aye, there going to destroy the Command Center at this rate Mistress Billie!" Alpha-5 panics.

"That's not the worst of it you tin can, look!" Billie points at the stat screen to show Jaysin's vitals were dropping and soon his ability to maintain the Gold Ranger form was going to fail.

"This is bad!" Alpha-5 dances around in circles panicking more.

Two blurs smash through the wall one with gold lighting and another with blue lighting as they smash through another wall into the Legacy Chamber.

"Oh my god, he is copying Jaysin's Gold Ranger powers!" Billie looks on horrified. They smash through the wall again sliding across the ground. Jaysin recovers quickly and exchanges some punches and kicks with Arbiter proving he was the better martial artist over powering The Arbiter then power kicks him with a golden light sending the Arbiter flying into the weapon display of there old ranger powers.

Jaysin tries to call forth the Golden Staff but it doesn't come. He tries again and this time it materializes. Jaysin Powers up the staff and hurls four golden balls of energy destroying the display, scattering the costume and damaged morphers across the Command Center while causing the ceiling and wall to collapse around The Arbiter. Jaysin grabs his chest while he demorphs and remophs back into the Gold Ranger.

"ENOUGH!" The Arbiter screams throwing off the rubble. Jaysin uses the Golden Staff to destroy the rubble to protect Billie from harm. Jaysin races forward striking Arbiter four times with the energy from the Golden Staff drawing sparks from his armor. The Arbiter swats the Golden Staff from Jaysin's hand next they both throw and punch at one another and block with the other. Both find themselves locked pushing against each other trying to see who is stronger.

The Arbiter pushes Jaysin back who slides across the ground. Jaysin falls to one knee with the reactor glowing in the center of Arbiter's chest. A massive blue beam fires from the chest sending Jaysin smashing through the center console and into the far wall cracking it. Jaysin stumbles forward falling to one knee demorphing and remorphing at random. Jaysin shakes his head getting back to his feet.

"Jaysin, you body can't take much more of this!" Billie had pulled a tablet out of her backpack when the console was destroyed. Alpha-5 stood cowering behind her. Warning on Jaysin's vitals were flashing red.

"Understood" Jaysin replied dashing forward at The Arbiter. Each one throwing punch after punch on the other.

"Alpha! Jaysin's power is dropping to quickly at this rate…" Billie looks up in horror. Jaysin slams Arbiter up against the wall throwing fast right after fast right. At first each golden punch that he threw seemed to hurt The Arbiter but after the third punch The Arbiter was just standing there unaffected by the hits.

The Arbiter catches Jaysin's fist with his left hand and grabs his throat with his right hand. Jaysin tries to break the grip of the right hand with his left as The Arbiter pushes him back. The Arbiter pulls Jaysin's hand away lifting him up in the air and choke slams him into the ground breaking it under him.

"JAYSIN!" Billie looks around for anything on the ground to help Jaysin only to see her old damaged morpher. Billie dropped to one knee grabbing the morpher looking back at Alpha-5 holding it up to him. "Alpha do you think this still works?" Billie demands.

"Mistress Billie NO! The power coins were destroyed! Morphing could destroy you!" Alpha-5 warns her.

"Could? So there is a chance it can work?" Billie inquires.

"Yes, but-"

"I'll take those odds" Billie looks over Jaysin who struggles under the right foot on The Arbiter. Jaysin resummons the Golden Power Staff and tries to strike The Arbiter who snatches the Staff right out of the hands of Jaysin using his left.

The Arbiter now held the Golden Power Staff and with it points it at Jaysin. Flames cover it and transforms it into another corrupted power weapon. The Arbiter uses the staff to drain the Golden Power from Jaysin. A Golden Light shines brightly demorphing him. Then The Arbiter holds the staff with both hands and breaks it across his knee releasing the golden power into the world causing the Golden Power to be lost forever.

"NOOO!" Jaysin yells out back to normal, pale skinned, sweating with veins under his eyes.

"NO JAYSIN!" Billie yells out. Billie looks down at her left hand at her old morpher looking up at The Arbiter in rage.

"The Gold Ranger is NO MORE!" The Arbiter proclaims. The Arbiter looks down at Jaysin who struggles under his right foot looking up at him in hate. "As are you Jaysin Li Scotts of Earth 3-29-"

"ARBITER!" Billie calls out to him. The Arbiter looks over at Billie and notices the damaged morpher in her hand as does Jaysin.

"Foolish girl, you will destroy yourself!" Arbiter warns.

"Don't Billie, get out of here! Save yourself!" Jaysin gives her a pleading look.

"No! I will lose no one else!" Billie said in a dark tone, with an evil look in her eye standing before The Arbiter and Jaysin. Then she grins saying in a low dark voice "It's morphin time…"


	5. Forever Blue

**Forever Blue**

"Once a ranger always a ranger!" ~Adam Park of Earth-1

Billie held out her damaged morpher like she use to pressing the side buttons. Blue lighting released from the morpher as she called out the dinosaur on the power coin.

"Triceratops!" Billie yelled out hatefully consumed in a dark blue light. The light shot toward Arbiter taking form of a slender woman in a blue power ranger outfit. Billie grabs Arbiter's shoulders landing on her feet twisting aground and tossing him to the ground and off of Jaysin. Jaysin rolls over on all four pushing up off the ground to get back to his feet.

"Billie!" Jaysin reached out for her but Billie held out her right hand looking back at Jaysin.

"Get Alpha and get out of here! I'll cover you! GO!" Billie orders.

"Not without you-"

"GO! I got this!" Billie takes a fighting stance and style Jaysin recognized. Billie still uses the fighting style he taught her years ago. Jaysin flashes back to Erine's Juice Bar back when they were just starting out as Power Rangers. He was teaching Billie how to fight. They wore white martial art outfits. Back then Billie wore nerdy oversized glasses before getting slim glasses, then moving on to contacts. Jaysin shakes his head snapping out of his daydream and back to the grim reality that is The Arbiter.

"Billie, you will be destroyed…" Jaysin tells her solemnly.

"It's fine, I can handle it. Go Jaysin!" Billie orders one last time before turning back to see The Arbiter getting to his feet. Billie runs at the Arbiter as they engage in punches and kicks at one another. Jaysin saw Billie's punches and kicks were dealing some damage to Arbiter and using what Jaysin taught her she was able to block some of his punches and kicks forcing him back. Billie flipped over Arbiter attacking him in the back.

Arbiter turns around and throws some more punches and kicks but Billie was able to parry his attacks and get in some skilled shots forcing The Arbiter back again who looked up annoyed with Billie. Billie was loving this, for an intelligent young woman she had a ruthless and viciousness to her. Bille was about to attack again when suddenly she fell to one knee yelling out in extreme agony.

For Billie it suddenly felt like every cell in her body was being torn apart. She demorphed then remorphed. "_Come on, keep it together Billie you can do this" _Billie tells herself. Billie gets to her feet only to be struck so hard by The Arbiter she goes spinning in the air and hits the ground hard.

"This Command Center will be your tomb!" The Arbiter pulls up his wrist gauntlet hitting a few keys activating the Self-Destruct sequence of the Command Center.

"Aye-aye-aye he is going to blow us up!" Alpha-5 panics.

"Shut up Alpha I'm trying to think" Jaysin orders. Looks down to see there old weapons but something else catches his eye. His old red ranger morpher, damaged like the others. Jaysin narrows his eyes at it. Billie's scream snaps Jaysin out of his thought as he races forward. Jaysin does a flying kick to the back of Arbiter to no effect. Jaysin attacks the Arbiter who stands there like a wall unaffected by Jaysin's attacks. Jaysin backs up breathing hard.

"It's like hitting a brick wall" Jaysin looks down at his bruised knuckles. The Arbiter kicks Jaysin in the chest causing him to fly back across the ground. Jaysin quickly looks to his left to see the battle damaged Battle Lance. "Billie!" Jaysin slides the lance over to Billie. Billie grabs the lance twirling it around taking a fighting stance.

"Thanks Jaysin!" Billie yells over to him. Rumbling and explosions start happening all around the Command Center as the ceiling and walls began to collapse all around them. Billie combos on The Arbiter with her power lance drawing sparks and hurting The Arbiter in the process. In anger, The Arbiter teleports and in a streak of lighting behind Jaysin grabbing his left arm twisting it behind him while grabbing his throat with his right hand. Jaysin tries to use his right hand to break Arbiter's grip around his throat but it's in vain.

"Jaysin…" Billie slides to a stop clenching her fists tightly. Billie in anger leaps into the air striking The Arbiter in the visor. The Arbiter stumbles back covering his right side of his helmet with his right hand yelling out in pain.

"I grow tired of this! There are other earth's in the multiverse and other rangers that must be purged from the morphing grid! Good bye Rangers of Earth 3-29, enjoy your final moments" The Arbiter disappears in white lighting. Jaysin races to Billie's side.

"He is going to kill our doppelgangers in other earths" Billie tells Jaysin. Jaysin took a step forward deep in thought then Billie fell to one knee screaming in pain once more.

"Billie are you alright?" Jaysin bends down holding her as she screams demorphing back to normal. Alpha-5 races to their side. Billie seizures and convulses in pain. Jaysin holds her gently until she passes out. Billie coughs up blood which runs down the right side of her cheek. The Command Center starts to fall apart around them and the power goes out. The back up light flicker on and off.

"Master Jaysin, you and Billie have to get out of here! The Command Center is going to blow up any minute!" Alpha-5 warns him.

"There is no way out of the Command Center Alpha and it doesn't matter if we lost everything…" Jaysin says defeatedly lowering his head.

"Not everything…" Alpha-5 hands Jaysin the damaged red ranger morpher. Jaysin looks up at him and at the morpher. "You still the fearless Jaysin who makes his own destiny?" Alpha-5 inquires. Jaysin takes the damage morpher in his right hand and holds Billie with his left.

"What about you Alpha?" Jaysin aks looking up at the robot.

"Endure and Survive Master Jaysin, it's been an honor serving you and the old team" Alpha-5 starts to walk backwards as the entire Command Center gives way to explosions and fire. Jaysin watches the ceiling fall on Alpha and destroy him as fire surrounds them all. Jaysin looks down at the damaged morpher and rolls the dice of fate once more.

The Command Center explodes as the vacuum pressure implodes collapsing the entire hill . The flames reach the Zeo Zord Chamber and destroys the last remaining Zeo Zords and The Battle Wheel. The ground opens up and swallows up the dead Zeo Rangers, the cogs, the destroyed Shogun and Super Zeo Zords as well as the Alien Rangers. The whole desert expanse became a literal grave for the great battle that was waged upon its sands...


	6. The Power of Pink

The Power of Pink

"True love never dies" ~Unknown

-1 year later-

A young woman clad in gothic boots, black loose fitted cargo pants, and a black leather jacket with pink inlays, stripes, and a puffed up collar. She had a black helmet with a pink flame design. She breaks the speed limit weaving in and out of traffic on the freeway out of the city. She rides her sleek jet black motorcycle to the ruins of the Command Center to find nothing but a landslide to the desert expanse below.

She looks around reaching in her back pocket pulling out a cell phone. Once she unlocks it she turns her cell phone sideways as a tracking system pops up on screen. She turns her head to the right then head back to her bike. She races across the dirt road and small dirt mounds like a motocross racer. She races through the zord graveyard noticing some of the broken down zord parts were missing.

She continues to ride her bike to the zord hanger. She stops before its massive rusted steel doors. She gets off the bike and walks to a side entrance in putting the code. The light turns green with the words access granted.

"My access is still active?" the woman tilts her head walking into the destroyed hanger. It was dark and dimly let. Only two zord hangar bays were intact. One on the left and one on the right. The one on the left hand side had a zord resting in it. The woman walks over to take a closer look at it. It had the feet of the Triceratops and Sabertooth Tiger Dino Zords. It's right arm was made from the head of The Red Dragon Thunder Zord with its tail sticking out of its mouth like a sword.

From the knees up to the chest was made from the Tigerzord. The left shoulder was from the Dino Megazord and the right shoulder was from the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. It had the Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord's wingspan and Tor the Shutterzord's head.

"What is this abomination?" she mutters outside.

"It's the Gravezord, your new zord...Kim" Billie calls out from the darkness. Kim stands there for a moment then removes her helmet looking over to where she heard Billie's voice. Kim's hair was short and comb to the right side overhanging her face. The sides and back of her head where faded in a military fashion. In her left ear she had two golden rings hanging from them.

In the center of the Zord hangar bay an expensive multiple display screen computer system set up with a black leather recliner in front of it. To the right and left where two long work desk with machine parts and ranger weapons and technology. The rest of the zord hangar bays where a shamble of rubble, twisted and bent steel along with wires hanging out everywhere.

Billie was sitting in the black leather office chair with her back to Kim. Kim walks carefully up to Billie sitting her helmet on the left sided table.

"My new zord?" Kim inquires. "I haven't seen you in years and I get a cryptic signal from you to come here. How about hey Kim, how have you been? Nice to see you?" Kim snaps at her.

"I'm sorry, it is good to see you Kim" Billie says tiredly burying her face in her right palm.

"I just can't believe the power rangers are no more" Kim walks up to Billie but stops when Billie turns the chair from keeping her back to her.

"That's why I called you here. Were going to resurrect the Power Rangers of Earth 3-29" Billie said with a vicious tone in her voice.

"Earth 3-29?" Kim asked outloud.

"It's the destination of our Earth in the multiverse" Billie answers her.

"Looks like a missed a few things in the years I been gone" Kim backs up resting her bottom on the table crossing her arms looking up at the dark ceiling.

"There is a silver briefcase to your right open it" Billie orders her to. Kim turns to her right and opens the case to see a fully repaired pink ranger morpher.

"Last I heard the power coins were destroyed" Kim picks up the morpher in her right hand looking at it hatefully remembering how Thomas forced her to give it up to Kat, then broke up with and fired her on the spot. Kim fled when Thomas ordered Kat to test her new ranger powers by trying to kill Kim. Kim shook her head then takes a step forward.

"What do you want from me Billie?" Kim said with an annoyed tone.

"What I want is for you to use that Morpher to become the Pink Ranger again, use the Gravezord which has been installed with transdimensional drive allowing you to travel to other Earths. You will track down and kill The Arbiter a multiverse robocop looking serial killing Power Ranger" Billie orders hatefully.

"And how am suppose to find someone in a seemingly infinite number of other earths in this multiverse?" Kim said sarcastically.

"I wrote an algorithm based on his bio energy signature and the previous Earth's he has visited and ran probably-"

"I get it, it's a multiverse bioenergy scanner and tracker and why should I do this?" Kim summed it up for Billie.

"For Revenge" Billie said hatefully with a distorted voice.

"Why the hell would I want to avenge Thomas's team who stole EVERYTHING from US!" Kim screamed out in anger.

"Not for them, for Delphine…" Billie said hopelessly.

"I don't know or care who that is" Kim snapped.

"Delphine was the leader of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar and the person I have come to…" Billie got silent.

"I see, so there was love after Trinidad, that crazy chinese foriegn exchange student who had the hots for you from the get go" Kim turned her head away.

"You don't even know what love is Kim" Billie remarked.

"I do to!" Kim retorts.

"This coming from the girl who couldn't choose between Jaysin and Thomas as if there was a choice!" Billie snaps back at her.

"Says the girl who had a childhood crush on Jaysin! Don't think I ever forgot that time when we switched bodies for a day and you slept with Jaysin as me!" Kim snapped.

"I know…" Billie replies not regretting her actions. Kim gripped the morpher tightly pointing at the back of Billie.

"It's okay thought I can forgive you for the ruthlessness and out right selfishness you displayed" Kim smiles evilly.

"That was truly my descent into darkness" Billie told her.

"And now you want me to hunt and kill this Arbiter for you who killed someone you cared about with my old powers and that meshed up Frankenstein monstrosity you call a zord through a series of parallel earths? Am I missing anything?" Kim sums up her mission.

"He also calls himself the first ranger and the Will of the morphing grid. He can manipulate ranger powers and weapons it seems-"

"It seems? How am I supposed to kill something that can manipulate my powers?" Kim said frustratedly.

"Because your new ranger powers aren't connected to the morphing grid" Billie said cryptically. Kim tilts her head perking up an eyebrow.

"Then what is it connected to?" Kim looks cautiously at the back of Billie's chair.

"The Morphing Grid flows through the entire multiverse connecting life to one another. However, where there is light there is darkness. There is a corruption within the morphing grid I assume the Arbiter is trying to cleanse. Like a positive proton I assume the rangers connected Corruption are like a neutron thus able to repeal and hurt him verses him just dominating like he did the others" Billie informs her.

"So it's a negative Morphing Grid?" Kim gestures with the morpher in her hand perking up her eyebrow. Billie shakes her head in the palm of her right hand.

"Yes, if you want to call it that" Billie replies tiredly. Kim looks around.

"Billie, where's Jaysin?" Kim finally asks the question that's been burning in the back of her mind. Billie was silent for a moment.

"He was defeated by the Arbiter and he was further injured saving us from the explosion of the Command Center"

"Is he-"

"Alive? Yes…" Billie answers her.

"Where is he?" Kim demanded to know.

"Right here" Jaysin emerges from the shadows wearing black shoes, loose blue jeans, his red shirt hanging out the back of his blue jeans. Kim looks over at with a wicked smile eyes him from the ground up licking her lips but when she sees the burns on his lower abdomen, his left arm, and a portion of his left sided face he frowns. His body was also overly scarred from years of battle. Kim got closer she saw Jaysin was blind in his left eye as well.

"Oh Jaysin…" Kim reaches out with her right hand and caresses the left side of his face, running her fingers light over his burns. "The Arbiter?" Kim inquires.

"Yeah...but I'll get him…" Jaysin stares intently into her eyes.

"No, I'll get him. He'll pay for what he did to you" Kim looks fondly at Jaysin her feelings of lust and desire return as if they never left. Billie looks over to see it was clear Jaysin was feeling the same way. Kim places her hands on her Jaysin's chest tracing his scars. Jaysin grabs her shoulders and pulls her close and they embrace.

"I have missed you Kim…" Jaysin tells her weak with emotion.

"So have I Jaysin" Kim looks up at Jaysin meeting his eyes then they interlock their hands leaning in and kiss. Billie looks away with jealousy and bitterness.

"So you'll help us?" Jaysin whispers to her.

"For you? Yes, it'll be like old times" Kim rests her forehead against Jaysin's forehead.

"If you guys are done catching up we have work to do" Billie reminds them bitterly spinning around in the chair facing them. Kim looks over at Billie and flinched at the sight of her.

"Oh my god…" Kim says outloud. "Billie what happen to you?" Kim inquires.

"How do you think I figured out my thesis on the Negative Morphing Grid as you called it" Billie said sarcastically making a face at kim.

Billie's right eye was black, with a blue iris, and black pupils. She had no feeling or control in her left hand so she kept it in a sling. Billie also had blue veins protruding through her skin. She was pale and sickly looking with dark rings under her eyes. Her hair was back to being short dirty blonde with her ends in spikes and the left side longer then the right side.

"Morphing didnt destroy me but it did have a very negative side effect. My body absorbed an extremely high dosage of negative proton molecules. Which is causing cellular degeneration in me" Billie explains.

"So your dying because you morphed with the damaged morpher?" Kim accurately assumes. Billie nods. "Wait, what about Jaysin?" Kim looks over to him. Jaysin nods his head no.

"I could have but I didn't. We headed to the Legacy Chamber and before the explosion. Afterwards I carried her out" Jaysin explained reaching in his back pocket holding up the damaged Red Ranger Morpher. Billie walks over and takes it from Jaysin holding it up to Kim.

"My next project is to fix his morpher and link it to the Corruption" Billie explains. Blood starts to run down Billie's discolored right eye.

"Billie your eye?" Kim points out.

"Yeah that happens alot like a nose bleed but think eye bleed" Jaysin explains.

"I'm not going to experience side effects like that am I?" Kim asks.

"No, your powers are stable and you should not suffer any side effects like I did" Billie explains. Kim nods.

"What about Jaysin?" Kim inquires.

"He'll follow after you, once I have him use the upgraded interdimensional communicator to pop over to another Earth to pick up something-"

"What's he picking up?" Kim demands.

"On this Earth…" Billie pulls up Earth Prime 1-B on the monitor. "Here Rita is a villain and we are the good guys. I'm also a boy and Trin is a girl. Anyway, Rita goes to this planet to take the green power coin. Jaysin will steal it before she gets there and bring it back here-"

"With the green power coin Thomas will never become the Green Ranger and there will be an earth out there where he never becomes a Power Ranger…" Kim smiles evilly.

"Doing so will create a new alternate parallel of Earth Prime Billie-" Jaysin goes to say but is cut off by Billie

"Who cares about that! With the green power coin I can augment it into the red ranger morpher like before when Thomas lost his power after the Green Candle Incident. Not only restoring Jaysin's red ranger powers about allowing him to have the dragonzord power as well. With the Dragon Dagger we will raise the Dragonzord and bring it to the hanger. From there I-"

"Will upgrade it with a dimension drive so the Dragonzord can travel to other Earths like my Gravezord" Kim assumed.

"Yes, I have no idea what you guys will face on the other Earth's its best to have your own zords just incase" Billie causitions them.

"Very will, looks like I get to have all the fun" Kim smiles wickedly walking over to the briefcase with her morpher in it. She takes it in her hand looking at Jaysin.

"Don't keep me waiting handsome" Kim winks at Jaysin. "It's morphin time…" Kim holds up the morpher opening it. Pink lighting flows all around her as her coin glows gold and bright.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim yells out. Her morpher disappears in pink lighting her pink and black helmet enclosing around her head with a pink light flowing through her body into a ranger suit that was black with pink diamond symbol instead of the white diamond symbol, a black ragged cape, puffed up collar, archer's gauntlet on the left hand, and pink leg armoring. Kim stands there feeling more powerful then she ever has. She clenches and unclenches her fist. "Wow, this feels...GREAT!" Kim looks over her suits new look and style.

"Oh you really outdid yourself this time Billie" Jaysin smiles evilly. Kim walks over to the Graveyard with Jaysin and Billie watching her.

"Do it my Ranger Slayer!" Billie orders.

"Gravezord power-up!" Kim yells out holding up her right hand like she use to when they summoned the zords. The Gravezord roared to life. "Awesome, it worked!" Kim leaps into her cockpit looking around realizing it was made out of the pterodactyl Dinozord cockpit. "Signal locked, engage interdimensional travel" Kim takes the zord that travels through the wormhole that opens up before her on the trail of The Arbiter. Jaysin puts on his red shirt then travels to Earth Prime 1-B to retrieve the green ranger coin and Dragon Dagger that no longer exists on their Earth.

Jaysin opens up the wormhole and steps through. Billie watches the wormhole close behind Jaysin. She is left alone in the darken Command Center. Billie sits in her chair looking up at the monitor with a hateful expression muttering "Were coming for you Arbiter and I hope you suffer…" Billie whispers in a scorned voice….

The End for now...


	7. Red

**Red **

"_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power_." ~Abraham Lincoln

Earth-Prime, unknown planet…

A human in a brown colored nomadic robes, with a mouth piece, and goggles races through a dense forest being pursde by green giant colored orcs. Wearing primitive clothing brandishing warpaint and primitive weapons. He side steps missing wooden spears that fly past him. He ducks and dodges through the trees getting cut off by the orcs. The man side steps avoiding them all together.

He races past the trees into a clearing sliding to a stop looking down a steep cliff into dark murky ocean below. He turns around to see the orcs slowing emerging from the clearing with menacing looks. The man just shakes his head.

"I'm really miss being able to morph…" the man mutters to himself. He flicks his right hand and the Dragon Dagger slides into his hand. The man uses the energy from the Dragon Dagger to make a flaming circle. Then stabs the firing a green beam of energy the explosion blows the Orcs back. The man salutes with the dagger leaping off the cliff a portal. The Orcs get up looking around panicking. A horrifying scream comes from a village followed by a dark light crashing further back into the woods snapping trees in half.

A young Rita in a galaxy styled clothing walks through the clearing past her orcs looking down the cliff then back at the Orcs.

"Where is the intruder?" she demands.

"He escaped with the coin and the dagger my empress" an Orc warrior bows before her explaining the situation.

"You lost my coin and my dagger?" Rita gives out a sarcastic laugh. Then destroys the Orcs with the wave of her staff in anger. "Now how am I supposed to defeat the Power Rangers and conquer Earth without my green ranger?" Rita shakes her head.

Earth 3-29, Ruined Zeo Zord holding bay…

Billie was in her chair monitoring several monitors when a portal opens up in the air behind and the man fell from the portal landing on his feet gracefully. Billie spins the chair around to see the man pulled back the hood, and pull down the goggles and mouthpiece. Billie stares at Jaysin who stands before her. He runs his hands through his hair ruffling it.

"Did you get the items?" Billie demands. Jaysin stares at her holding the Dragon Dagger in the right hand and the Dragon Coin in the left hand. Billie snatches the dagger from Jaysin. Jaysin noticed a crazed look all over her face.

"I'm okay by the way Billie" Jaysin tells her throwing off his robes kicking them under the table to the right hand side. He stands their wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and black jeans with black shoes.

"I know" Billie replies not looking at him sliding her chair to her work table using her one good hand to set the dagger on a makeshift harmonizer. Jaysin watches her hit a few keys and brings up the dagger's energy and sound waves on one monitor and on another monitor Earth 3-29's dagger's energy and sound waves. Then she runs a program to sync Earth Prime's Dragon Dagger to Earth 3-29's energy and sound waves.

"Planet full of Orcs, dense forest amarred in a barren wasteland on an alien world in another dimension. Could you believe we'd be traveling to other worlds and dimensions-"

"I'm busy Jaysin, incase you haven't noticed we have alot of work to get done here" Billie scolds him. Jaysin just stares at her. He hated what she was becoming. He missed the old, nerdy Billie full of hope, important information, and tech support. Now she has become mean, uses Kim and him to project her inability to inflict violence on others, and has become downright hateful of life by sight and memory. Jaysin looks at the dragon coin and slams it down on the table next to Billie who flinches, then just stares up at him with blood running down her right eye.

They glare at one another then Jaysin walks away. Billie turns her head then turns her chair looking at Jaysin walking away when Ninjor suddenly jumps around the corner. Jaysin eyes widen in surprise. Billie looks up blinking at Ninjor.

"Ninjor?" Jaysin backs up shaking his head. Jaysin hated Ninjor and found him and his body movements annoying. The mere sound of Ninjor's voice was enough to make Jaysin cringe.

"Great to see you again Master Jaysin-"

"What do you want Ninjor" Jaysin's dryly rubbing his eyes.

"To give you this" Ninjor walks over to his work station grabbing a morpher holding it up to Jaysin. Jaysin's eyes his old red ranger morpher rebuilt and connected to the corruption like Kim's morpher. Ninjor holds it out to Jaysin who begrudgingly takes from him looking at the cracks in the casing.

"It still has cracks in it Ninjor" Jaysin comments looking over the morpher.

"I left them in, adding character to the morpher to match the burn on your left side of your face" Ninjor explains. Jaysin lifts head up at Ninjor. Billie saw the hateful look written across Jaysin's dark facial features. "Care to test it, its stable" Ninjor asks. Jaysin tosses the morpher up and down then holds it tightly turning around walking with his head and his left hand in his pocket deep in thought. Jaysin stops looking back at Ninjor then up at Billie.

"I need him Jaysin" Billie cautions him. Jaysin stares at her silently as if to ask why. "1. He protects me while you and Kim are dimension hopping. 2. His knowledge on power coins and the morphing grid are invaluable. 3. He can supersize himself and without that ability it would have taken years to build the Graveyzord" Billie reminds him. Jaysin just shakes his head, then turns around looking at Ninjor.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jaysin yells out engulfed in a red lighting. His helmet materializes around his face with his suit. Billie perks an eyebrow. Jaysin like Kim's suit was black with red diamonds instead of pink, he had the armored red greaves and thigh pads, red gauntlets, puffed up neck collar with red inlays. His Power Sword hung off his back on a three-belt leather strap which allows him to reach over his back with his right hand and unsheathe it. His helmet was black with the tyrannosaurus design still in red.

Jaysin leaned forward his left hand holding the blade of his sword and his right hand on the handle. Ninjor pulled his sword out both but Jaysin was fast as lighting. With the swing of his sword Ninjor's sword stabbed into the ground along with his body. Ninjor tried to recover but by the time he rolled over Jaysin was on him with his sword resting against his neck.

"Your as powerful and as skilled as Billie said you were" Ninjor compliments him. Jaysin just stares at him through a black visor. Jaysin took a step back tapping the morpher powering back down in a glow of red light. Jaysin holds out his hand awaiting Billie's approval.

"Well?" Jaysin asks her.

"Well what?" Billie looks down at him.

"How about some praise Billie?" Jaysin flinches at her in anger.

"Praise for what? Beating Ninjor? I knew you would win. Your the strongest of us. If you lost I'd be dissapointed" Billie commented, then sits down in her chair turning around going back to her monitors. Jaysin lowers his hands clenching his fists. He missed the days when Billie used to come up to him after the fights and give the team debriefings and would praise Jaysin on his leadership and battle capabilities.

For Jaysin, Billie was his childhood friend. She was there for him when his mother and sister left and he was stuck with his abusive father. Billie was there when they became Power Rangers. Billie was there throughout all his battles and conquests. Billie was his family, the person who kept him grounded, but now she has become so full of hate because of The Arbiter. Jaysin crossed his arms lowering his head letting his bangs hide his features. A beeping sound went off at Billie's workstation.

"It's ready Jaysin" Billie says coldly grabbing the Dragon Dagger and tossing it to Jaysin who looks up just in time and catches it. "It's synced to our Earth's vibrations along with its sound waves so you should have no trouble controlling the Dragonzord" Billie explains.

"I expected no less from you Billie" Jaysin replies coldly holding the dagger firmly looking up at Billie.

"Now, go awaken the Dragonzord and bring it back to the hanger bay so Ninjor and I can upgrade it and you can join Kim hunting down The Arbiter" Billie orders Jaysin. Jaysin just stares at her in silence. Billie stares back at him. "What?" Billie said hatefully.

"Don't forget who the leader is here" Jaysin finds himself pointing the dagger at Billie.

"I haven't forgotten, just as you shouldn't forget whose tactics carried you to victory" Billie scolds Jaysin. Jaysin clenches the dagger tightly turning his back on Billie walking away. "Oh and Jaysin…" Billie pauses, Jaysin stops looking over his shoulder at Billie.

"What?" Jaysin said annoyed.

"Destroy Angel Grove while your at it and full fill our original purpose the Darklord Zordon gave us" Billie orders. Jaysin just gives her an ugly look.

"What's happened to you Billie?" Jaysin asks in a heart breaking voice. Jaysin watches Billie's eyes bleed out again.

"Nothing, now get to work my old friend" Billie replies in a scorned voice. Jaysin just shakes his head and walks away. Ninjor watched the whole exchange in silence, then follows after Jaysin.

"Master Jaysin!" Ninjor calls out to him. Jaysin stops letting out a huge sigh. Jaysin turns around looking annoyed at Ninjor.

"What?" Jaysin snaps at him.

"Don't be too hard on mistress Billie she is just going through alot" Ninjor.

"I know…" Jaysin puts his left hand in his pocket and rubs his forehead with the palm of his hand while holding the dagger.

"She just loss so much Master Jaysin-"

"She has…" Jaysin cuts Ninjor off. "And she is just trying to hold on to what she has left…" Jaysin looks up at Ninjor. "Can I trust you with something?" Jaysin asks.

"Anything-" Jaysin reaches in his pocket and hands Ninjor a damaged yellow ranger morpher.

"Fix this and don't tell Billie" Jaysin orders. Ninjor takes the morpher and nods.

"What are you going to do?" Ninjor asks.

"I'm going to destroy Angel Grove" Jaysin smiles wickedly. While this exchange was happening Billie was typing something up on the computer with her one good hand when a strange code froze her monitors and a bunch of red zero and ones flooded her screen.

"What is this?" Billie went to try to type something but the suddenly the monitors return to normal. "What was that?" Billie whispers to herself checking all her system files and running multiple scans to try and figure out what that was.

Meanwhile on top of a skyscraper in Angel Grove Jaysin stood in his ranger forme looking down at a ruined city trying to rebuild and people who looked like ants going about their sad meaningless lives. Jaysin used the Dragon Dagger to awaken the long dormant Dragonzord. His cockpit lit up in a variety of lights and system boot ups. Its red eyes come to life as it stands up on the ocean floor hearing the call to battle.

The Dragonzord rises from the bay and destroys the docks. Running his tail through buildings and stomps his feet through the building killing thousands. Jaysin stands high above for all of Angel Grove to see him, then continues to play the dark melody. The lights on the Dragonzord's chest plate red lights go off in a synchronized pattern. Missiles load in the fingertips of the Dragonzord as Jaysin gives him the order to fire.

The Dragonzord launches a missile strike on Angel Grove and Rita's tower. Dozens of the remaining skyscrapers collapse. Hundreds of people fall screaming to the ground. Buildings and neighborhoods being repaired from the last monster attack get destroyed once again. A young black man wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with a bald head sits in the park watching kids and families play in the park. A missile slams into the center and explodes. When the man comes to the park is in ruins, fire is everywhere and as blood runs down his face he looks up to see dozens of moms and children dead. He continues to look beyond the smoke to see the Dragonzord towering above roaring with the Red Ranger leaping to the top of its head surveying his destruction.

"T.J. Johns!" a asian woman with short dark hair cried out wearing a pink shirt and tan shorts runs through the smoke covered in ash sliding next to T.J. grabbing his shoulders and lifting his head up to meet hers.

"Casey-Chan…" T.J. said weakly.

"I thought the Power Rangers were defeated and gone?" Casey looks back up at the Dragonzord realizing they returned more evil and more powerful then before. She was in awe of Jaysin's raw, savage, merciless, and ruthless nature and power. T.J. looks up weakly his vision blurring wishing he could have power like that so he can force this world he hated so much into what he wanted it to be.

Angel Grove was a city in flames with Jaysin laughing insanely on top of its head looking down at the hopeless people in there misery. He loved this feeling and the power, though he found himself missing his Gold Ranger powers. He hops into the cockpit of the Dragonzord getting ready for another missile strike.

"Oh no, he is planning to launch another missile attack!" T.j. coughs.

"We wont survive another attack!" Casey yells out. In the hangar bay an alarm goes off while Billie was trying to figure out the virus problem in her computers. She switches one of the monitors to see the news of the Dragonzord's missile attack. Then on another monitor two profile pictures pop up with T.J. and Casey's picture on them. Then another of a kid named Justin in a ruined neighborhood wearing damaged blue shirt and jeans covered in ash with his home in flames and his father burned to ash.

Another monitor pops up with a mexican teenager named Carlos Raveria running through an apartment in flames escaping its collapse pushing people out of the way to save his own life selfishly. Another monitor pops up with a girl name Ash running out of a mall with brand name clothes she looted with a wicked smile on her face. Billie's eyes widen as she gets on the mic.

"Jaysin! Stop the attack and return to the base NOW!" Billie orders. Jaysin pauses the attack holding up his left wrist to speak into his communicator.

"What? Why Billie? This is what WE want!" Jaysin yells back.

"Carlos, Casey, Justin, Ash, and T.J. are all on the city, if you fire you launch another attack you could kill them!" Billie says in a scorned voice.

"Who?" Jaysin asks confused.

"In other Earth's they succeeded Thomas and the others being the Turbo Rangers and then moving on to becoming the Space Rangers! I need them! For the long game!" Billie demands. Jaysin begrudgingly sighs running the Dragonzord through the city, smashing some buildings and stomping on crowds of people back to the base.

"Fine!" Jaysin says spitefully.

"We survived!" Casey laughs insanely with T.J. watching the Dragonzord run away. Carlos, Ash, and Justin from there respectable ruined location watch the Dragonzord race away with awe of its destructive power wishing in their own hearts they could have power like that to do what they pleased. Each one drops what there doing to run after the Dragonzord and the desire for real power and status.

Zord Hanger Bay,

The Dragonzord moves into position being moved into place in the Zord Hangar Bay with Ninjor super sizing himself to start the upgrades to the Dragonzord. Jaysin walks up to Billie's station removing his helmet placing it on the work table. Billie slightly turns her chair pointing at the monitors. Jaysin looks up to see profiles on the five individuals that Billie deemed worthy enough to call off Jaysin's attack.

"So these are the would be Space Rangers?" Jaysin wipes sweat from his forehead eyeing each profile.

"Yes, and they will be lead by him Andross of-"

"How do you know all this Billie?" Jaysin cuts in.

"Knowledge is power Jaysin" Billie replies coldly tapping away at a few of the keys bringing up hundreds of windows on information of Power Rangers on other earths. Jaysin eyes widen.

"Billie what is this?" Jaysin looks greatly disturbed.

"The more we know about the other Earths and our doppelgangers, the easier it will be to kill them, conquer their planets and track down The Arbiter" Billie replies coldly. Jaysin Looks at her with a pale expression, this went way beyond just tracking down and killing The Arbiter.

"We started this to get our revenge against The Arbiter! Since when do we do his dirty work and start offing our counterparts?" Jaysin demands spinning Billie's chair to face him. She flinches at him turning her head away.

"Why should they have better lives then US!" Billie snaps back. Just then the screens flicker as if on que bringing up Jaysin's doppelgangers and his relationships. Jaysin turns his head while looking up at the screen. Jaysin see's his doppelganger on Earth-Prime on a beach after an intense training session. Jason and Trini eye each other romantically using a white towel to dab away the sweat they worked up.

Jaysin sees another doppelganger of him in Earth-1, a heroic version of himself after giving up the golden power to live a life of peace with a girl named Emily on beach of Angel Grove. Over in Cenozoic Earth, a much younger Jason with dirty blonde hair making out with Kim on his bed on the eve of a showdown with that Earth's Rita. Jaysin hits a button on the computer switching the monitors to different screens. Jaysin lowers his head.

"I am me Billie, no one else. I don't care about them" Jaysin points his right hand the monitors. "I care about OUR life and OUR earth, and OUR mission! I don't care about them, their lives, or their earths!" Jaysin scolds her. Billie just stares at him when the monitors glitch and act on their own again alerting them that the transfer is ready.

"Another glitch?" Billie turns her chair to the monitors. Jaysin perks his eyebrows.

"Has this been happening alot?" Jaysin inquires.

"Yeah, there seems to be a bug in our system, but I have a scan going and pretty soon I'll have the problem fixed" Billie answers him in a unworried tone.

"You think it might be a hacker trying to pull information from our computers?" Jaysin stands there with his arms crossed.

"Strangely enough, no. It's actually been helping me pulling up information when I need it like a moment ago when it pulled up the information on your dopplegangers" Billie explains.

"Annoyingly helpful like Alpha" Jaysin replies dryly. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Jaysin, your genius!" Billie says excitedly. Hitting a few more keys then brings up a giant nero network.

"Is that-"

"It's Alpha! He is in our systems. He must have backed up his programming before the Commander Center was destroyed! That clever Rogue A.I. of ours!" Billie said excitedly.

"Correct Mistress Billie!" Alpha 5 replies through the speakers. "I have been waiting for you to figure it out" Jaysin looks over and for the first time in a long time he sees Billie smile.

"Welcome back Alpha!" Billie leans back in her chair.

"Good to be back Mistress Billie and I'm ready to serve!" Alpha replies.

"Oh?" Jaysin says outloud.

"I have been going through and processing all the information we have been gathering from other Earths from the probes Mistress Billie has been sending out" Alpha 5 explains.

"Theift, murder, and now spying on other earths in the multiverse? We kinda of deviated from our original purpose don't you think Billie?" Jaysin inquires.

"It's all to find The Arbiter" Billie explains. Jaysin gives her a skeptical look.

"Where is Kim right now?" Jaysin hadn't heard from her in a while.

"The Cenozoic Earth…" Billie replies.

"Cenozoic Earth?" Jaysin asked confused.

"Yes, Earth 2-17 if you will. A very young, yet very powerful and primal force based Earth. The power scaling there along with their direct connection to the morphing grid makes them a very powerful team with their Dino Megazord having nearly limitless power compared to our old clunky megazord"

"Also their zeo crystals provide life on five different worlds, and if pulled from the planet is equivalent to a hundred million nucler weapons exploding at once. That's why they religiously protect it, because if they forces of evil got it like their Rita or Zedd they could destroy the Earth easily" Alpha 5 interjects.

"They also have suits of armor with a power scaling near that of The Arbiter-"

"And you sent Kim their ALONE Billie? What the hell were you thinking?" Jaysin yelled at her.

"I told Kim what she was in for and she said it would be good training to get back in the game and a good warm up before The Arbiter. Like a teaser before the movie" Billie laughs evilly. Jaysin just stood there clenching his fists.

"Their Alpha 5's body and combat capabilities are amazing Mistress Billie!" Alpha 5 says in a coveted tone bring up images of Alpha training with the rangers. Billie and Jaysin look on impressed.

"Say no more Alpha" Billie sends a message to Kim.

"What are you doing?" Jaysin asked curiously.

"A souvenir from Cenozoic Earth" Billie says playfully.

"Your going to have Kim steal their Alpha and bring him back here?" Alpha 5 says excitedly.

"Yup, then I'll transfer your data and into the android body and boom freedom of movement" Billie giggles.

"Freedom of movement" Alpha 5 replies evilly.

"What about the existing Alpha 5?" Jaysin inquires already knowing the answer.

"It's just a A.I. computer program, it's not important so I'll just delete it" Billie replies coldly.

The casual manner in which Billie treated their Alpha 5 like a person and saw other Alpha 5's of other Earth's as deletable programs bothered him as well as a complete disregard to the lives of their doppelgangers.

"DELETE, DELETE, DELETE" Alpha 5 chanted evilly. Jaysin just sighs shaking his head sadly.

"Anyway, it's time to transfer the green ranger power to you so you can once again be the Red Ranger with Dragonzord Power" Billie hands Jaysin the green power coin from Earth-Prime. Jaysin grabs his helmet putting it back on the takes the coin walking back getting in place. He makes a fist around the dragon coin holding it up as lighting bolts from Billie's transfer machine pulse and strike around his hand.

There was a moment of pain where Jaysin fell to one knee with green lightning running through his suit before a flash of green light. Jaysin stood tall with the golden cuffs around his upper arms on each side, the golden dragon shield with a black holder on his right side for the Dragon Dagger. Jaysin looked down feeling immensely powerful once more.

Jaysin couldn't believe how good and powerful he felt, with power like this he felt he could stand a chance against The Arbiter and crush anyone else who got in his way. Suddenly all doubts and reservations he had about Billie's growing disturbia faded away with the feeling of this raw corrupting power he felt.

"Oh Billie this is amazing, you really have out done yourself" Jaysin replies feeling his suit and Dragon Shield.

"I know, know I spoil you and give you all the cool toys" Billie says in an evil and playful tone. Jaysin walked up the steps to Billie's station standing behind her.

"It's stable and might I dare say even stronger then when you had this power originally" Alpha 5 tells Jaysin bringing up the old readings when his power was connected to the grid and the readings of his power connected to the Corruption.

"Good because were going to need all the power we can get to defeat The Arbiter" Jaysin says in an evil dark fluid voice. A glowing red eye can be seen through the right side of his black visor.

A portal opens up in the Zord Hanger Bay with the Gravezord walking through taking its place in the bay with Kim teleporting to the ground with busted up Cenozoic Alpha. Ninjor pauses on the Dragonzord build to look down as Billie and Jaysin turned around to see Kim in her power suit walking toward them dragging a sparking and defeated Alpha 5.

"Welcome back" Jaysin stands above her with his arms crossed. Billie to his left sitting in the chair.

"That was quick, I just sent the message a few minutes ago about needing a body for Alpha-"

"I had already broken into their command center and defeated Alpha when I got your message" Kim holds up a bloody cenozoic pink power coin.

"Their rangers-" Billie was about to ask but gets cut off by Kim.

"I kidnapped my doppelganger and disguised myself as her, then one by one I took out the rangers starting with the yellow, then the black, almost got found out by a male black version of you, got rid of him, then slept with their Jason-" as Kim explains Jaysin cuts her off.

"You did what?" Jaysin cuts her off. Kim notes the jealousy in his voice and laughs evilly.

"Don't worry, it was just for fun, your the only Jaysin for me" Kim tells him in a flirtatious voice.

"Continue your report" Billie interjects.

"Right, then I took on both our doppelgangers and man where they powerful, I almost lost but as you can see I'm still standing and their not" Kim giggles evilly. "It was so touching watching them crawl to one another before I finished them off and relieved my doppelganger of her power coin which I used to break into their Command Center, disable their Alpha 5, kill their Zordon-"

"You killed Zordon?" Jaysin asked in a dark but shocked tone, uncrossing his arms. Kim tilted her head at Jaysin.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like it was our Zordon. Then, I got your message, scooped up Alpha and all the while my Gravezord pulled the zeo crystal out from beneath crispy cream donuts and the last thing I saw before waving bye, bye to that shit hole was it going up in flames. It was beautiful" Kim holds out her arms awaiting praise. Jaysin clenches his fists.

"You destroyed another Earth?" Jaysin yells out her. Kim lowers her arms tilting her head at Jaysin.

"Yeah, it's not like it's our Earth, who cares?" Kim snapps at him.

"I do! if we go around killing our doppelgangers and destroying planets we are no better then The Arbiter!" Jaysin snaps at her.

"Your right! Were better! More effective killers!" Kim said in a dark flirtatious voice. Jaysin took a step about to punish Kim when the alarm went off. Billie turned her chair around Kim looked up at the monitors. Jaysin just glared at Kim.

"Report Billie!" Jaysin snaps at her.

"The motion sensor alarm was triggered in the ruins of the old Command Center, you and Kim better check it out" Billie recommends.

"Roger that" Jaysin replies signaling kim to Follow him.

"Right behind you baby" Kim grabs her helmet following after Jaysin looking up at Ninjor. "When your done with the Dragonzord look over my Gravezord" Kim spits out her orders to Ninjor.

Ruins of the Command Center,

A young black man with long dreadlocks, black dress shirt, black slacks, with black dress shoes shifts through the rubble finding the damage black ranger morpher. Two beams of light flash on him. He slowly holds up both his hands standing to his feet.

"Who are you?" Kim demands, wearing her normal clothes. Pink shoes, black leggings, short dark blue jean shorts, with a pink crop top and a black leather jacket. Jaysin stood on rubble behind in his red shirt, black jeans and shoes.

"Now there is a voice I haven't heard in years" the man turns around slowly. Kim and Jaysin give shocked expressions.

"Zackary?" Kim said astonished. Jaysin just narrows his eyes at him.

"It's not Zackary, it's his twin brother Zach" Jaysin reminds Kim. Kim just looks back at him nodding remembering the "Zack" twins.

"Yeah, our parents that it be funny if we had the same name but spelled differently" Zach says dryly.

"What are you doing here?" Kim inquires.

"I saw your return after a year of silence, I was hoping to full fill my brother's legacy as the black ranger and get my revenge on his killer" Zach explains waving his left hand back and forth letting them capture the notice of the damage morpher in his hand.

"Thomas is already dead, but we could use another ranger" Kim looks over to Jaysin who thinks it over.

"What do you say boss?" Zach inquires. "Will you let me honor my brother's bloody legacy as an axe murdering black ranger?" Zach gives Jaysin a wicked smile. Jaysin just stares at him for a long moment in silence.

"No" Jaysin answers. Kim and Zach look stunned at him.

"Why not?" Zach demands to know.

"Because you still have a choice, you don't want this life" Jaysin says tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Zach wanted to know.

"In the beginning it feels good, power, freedom, but years down the road you'll wake up one day and realize your whole life has been devoted to death and destruction and you wont know why…" Jaysin explains tiredly.

"My brother was the black ranger, it's my legacy! I'm going to be part of this weather you like it or not...boss" Zach tells him. Zach shoves past Jaysin, Jaysin lets out an annoyed sigh. Kim just smiles leading Zach back to the hangar bay.

Zord Hanger Bay,

Jaysin had delayed his getting back to the base in order to think, he had become deeply troubled by Billie's growing malice and Kim's murdering sociopathic tendencies. More then anything he was disturbed by their growing disregard for their doppelgangers and the natural order of the multiverse.

When Jaysin got back to the hangar bay Kim had already filled Billie in on Zach's wish and was already hard at work with him sitting next to her fixing his brother's old morpher. Billie was smiling acting like a teacher to her student while Zach did all the work. Kim looks over to Jaysin with an evil smile. Jaysin frowns walking, Kim looks at Jaysin walking away with a concerned look on her face.

Later that night Jaysin was tossing and turning his sleep. He had made his room in an old storage room filled with boxes and a cot. He was wearing black sweats and no shirt while under the covers of a red sleeping bag. Jaysin was covered in sweat as he was tormented with the memories of the dead rangers and The Arbieter preaching how he was the first ranger and how he must purge the grid of the Corruption.

His mind was tormented with the memory of losing his fight to him. He wondered who The Arbiter was, what did he mean by he was the will of the morphing grid and if he was the will of it, did that mean the morphing grid was a living force? If so Then does that mean the Corruption was a living force to and did it have a ranger of its own to enact it's will? Suddenly Jaysin was falling through the pure blue light of the morphing grid, then suddenly it became corrupted by a black greenish light with feelings of anger, rage, and hate. Suddenly among the light Jaysin saw Billie with the most hateful look and blood coming out of her eyes with her glowing blue eyes looking at him in the darkness.

Jaysin snapped awake covered in sweat. He rubs his head deeply disturbed and realizing he didn't know what the Corruption of the morphing grid really was and why lThe Arbiter wanted it to be purged. Jaysin thought about how much more powerful the Corruption made their original ranger powers and even thought there was no harmful physical effects Jaysin wondered if the Corruption poisoned the mind.

He thought about their advances in technology the past year. Billie was smart but was she this smart? And then there was Kim, she was much more vicious then she had ever been. She went so far as to destroy a planet. Jaysin looked over at his morpher on the box next to his cot. What changes were going on with him? Jaysin thought for a moment and had grown more angry and paranoid then usual.

Jaysin frowns grabbing his morpher looking at it. Were they becoming more evil corrupted versions of their evil selves and not aware of it? Would him and Kim eventually have health problems like Billie? Will the Corruption kill them over a set period of time? Jaysin's mind was tormented and plagued by many questions to which he had no answers to. He wish Zordon was here, he always knew what to do. He missed being able to go to Zordon when he felt lost.

Jaysin puts his morpher on the box and hangs his head low with his bangs covering his face. He sits alone in darkness with his right eye glowing red with rage and his mind filled with paranoid thoughts of doubt and distrust toward the others fearing they have become indoctrinated by the Corruption and not aware they are acting as a puppet to the The Corruption of the Morphing Grid. If so, then he needed to purge them and free them from their lives. Jaysin started to laugh insanely in the darkness...


	8. Andross's Obyssey

**Andross's Odyssey**

"_We travel, some of us forever, to seek other places, other lives, other souls." _~Unknown

Jaysin was sitting up in his bed wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black sweats and black shoes. He hardly got any sleep last night, his dreams were filled with nightmares, and paranoia gripped his heart and mind. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about killing his team to free them from The Corruption and to make matters worse, he wasn't even sure if The Corruption was a living entity or if it had truly indoctorniated them. He needed to know what The Corruption was and if being connected to it was really changing their mentality.

Jaysin wandered the dark halls until he found his way to another storage room. He stopped at the door and wondered what he was doing. He felt so lost, so filled with paranoia and it made him angry. He pounded on her door. Inside Kim stirs awake throwing off her covers sitting up tiredly. She looks over at her door getting up wearing back booty shorts with a white trim and a pink muscle shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a moment" Kim gets to her feet walking across the cold hard ground to the door. It opens and she sees Jaysin standing in her doorway, he was always standing in her doorway. Kim looked him up and down. She reaches out with her right hand tracing the burn scars going up his left arm and the left side of his face to the blind eye. A dim light flickered above him. Jaysin tilted his head giving her a dark menacing look, but when Kim's caressed the left side of his face, he closed his eyes and gave into her touch.

"Kim…" Jaysin says weakly and tiredly. Kim looks up at Jaysin, she knew him long enough to know when something was troubling him. Kim runs her right hand down Jaysin's face and down to his left hand. She lightly pulls on his left hand. She pulls him into her room as the door closes behind them. Kim moonwalks leading Jaysin to her bed and they sit down. Kim holds both his hands and they rest their foreheads against one another closing their eyes.

"What's wrong Jaysin?" Kim leans her head back opening her eyes looking at Jaysin who kept his eyes closed and his head down.

"I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares" Jaysin says tiredly.

"The Arbiter?" Kim assumed outloud.

"Not just him, but everyone else…" Jaysin adds. Kim tilted her head and gives a curious look at him.

"Others?" Kim inquires.

"At night, I see there faces. The faces of all the people I have killed. They are waiting for me in that bright awful light…" Jaysin tells her, his voice trailing of as does his mind to a ruined city under a bright light. Emerging from the buildings are the people he killed using his zord, and the champions of light he defeated for the forces of evil. They all surrounded looking like undead versions of themselves reaching out to him.

Jaysin looked up suddenly with his eyes wide open. He was breathing hard for a moment before he relaxed himself looking over at Kim, who gave him a blank stare. They sit there in silence staring at one another.

"Does it ever bother you? Does it keep you up at night?" Jaysin inquired.

"No" Kim said coldly.

"You just don't care? How many lives you destroy? How many people you kill?" Jaysin gives Kim a pleading look.

Kim flashes back to Earth 2-17, the Cenozoic Earth. She remembers her doppelganger laying face first in the dirt dead. Jason Lee Scott, the cenozoic red ranger crawls over to his Kim, his armor retracting itself. The ash covered and bleeding Jason reaches his left hand out to Kim trying to shake her awake but she remains lifeless. Jason turns over on his back to see Kim standing there in her ranger slayer power suit.

""Please…" the dirty blonde hair teenage Jason holds up his hands. Kim smiles sadistically under her helmet before slowly driving the blade of her evil bow through him. She took great pleasure watching the blood come out of his mouth and his eyes roll in the back of his head. She loved the feel of the blade slowly being pushed into his body as he made gurgling and choking sounds. It was erotic for Kim as she let out a slight moan before pulling out her bow. She tilts her head and smiles.

"Was it good for you?" Kim walks over to her doppleganger and takes her power coin smiling evilly under the helmet. Kim snaps back to reality looking at Jaysin then replies to his question. "No, no I don't" Kim replies grinning wickedly at Jaysin. Jaysin hung his head low while Kim tilted her head in a curious manner.

"You slept with that other Jaso-"

"I did, and like I said before your the only Jaysin that matters the others are just my toys" Kim snickers. The lights flicker above, Jaysin looks up then back at kim and when it went dark his eyes slightly widened. In the darkness Kim's eyes were glowing a dark pink color but when the lights came back on her eyes where there normal brown hew.

"Your a psychopath" Jaysin said heartbreakingly.

"Yes I am, but you're a sociopath Jaysin" Kim admits it.

"What?" Jaysin blinks at her.

"I have no conscious, no empathy, and I feel no remorse for my actions. But you have a limited ability to feel empathy and form emotional attachments with others. Case in point with Billie and I, but you don't feel anything for all the people you killed. You are capable of empathy in certain limited circumstances with us but not with others" Kim gives Jaysin a psych 101 lesson.

Psychopaths are unable to form emotional attachments or feel any real empathy. Emotions are foregin to them, they know that they should be feeling something but they don't feel anything except in a very superficial sense, goodness, evil, love, horror, and humor have no actual meaning, no power to move them which makes psychopaths capable of hurting others without guilt or remorse. Psychopathy is the most dangerous form of anti-social behaviours and it was without question in Jaysin's mind Kim was a very sick and dangerous individual.

Psychopaths try to make up for this impairment by being skilled actors. Kim was a charming and persuasive capable of faking emotions when in truth she didn't feel anything at all. Kim studied Jaysin's distressed facial expressions. She saw the doubt written across his face and smiled. She knew how to manipulate him and further enslave him to her desires and machinations.

"Baby, you only need to believe in is what you see" Kim tells him coldly. Jaysin looks up at her. "If you see me as your friend I'll be your friend. If you see me as your lover, I'll be your lover. If you need me to save you, I'll be your saviour. If you see me as your god, I'll be your god…" Kim said in a dark eerie voice reaching out caressing the left side of his face. Jaysin gave into her touch.

"Kim-"

"Sshh, lay with me" Kim whispers darkly pulling Jaysin close. They lay in her bed with Jaysin's arms wrapped around her and his head buried in her chest. She kept one leg over him and held him close. She sung a dark hym slowly running her hands through his hair until he fell asleep in her dark twisted embrace.

~7 hours later~

Jaysin sits up awake looking around to find himself alone in Kim's bed. He looks around to see a digital clock by her night stand reading 10:05 a.m. Jaysin ruffles his hair. He had been sleeping for roughly seven hours when he came to have his 3a.m. talk with Kim. He quickly got up walking toward the door when a pink glow catches his eye. He turns to the left to see a makeshift shelf with a glass enclosure with the cenozoic pink power coin resting on a small coin holder with an index card that read Earth 2-17 (Cenozoic Pink Ranger Coin).

Jaysin blinked then backed up. Kim was collecting trophies, from the earth's she was visiting or going to visit like a serial killer who collected pictures, random objects, or body parts of their victims to remember them by...it was memorabilia. How many earths will they visit before they find The Arbiter? How many other trophies will be added to Kim's shelf he thought. He felt he should be disturbed and horrified by this, he knew he should feel something of revulsion or disgust but he just didn't feel anything. He was mildly concerned about her behaviour however, given Kim's Psychopathy there was no baseline he could establish for her to compare her mentality before being connected to The Corruption and after.

Jaysin walks out to what they have dubbed the main hall of the hanger bay. There Jaysin saw Billie with bags under her eyes sitting in her chair telling new Zach what to do and how to plug in the cords into the Cenozoic Alpha. Once done she activiated him. He sprang to life and immediately tried to fight before Jaysin could react Kim and Zach where restraining him while Billie hitting some keys and began deleting the current Alpha-5's programming. Jaysin watched unmoved as Alpha-5 squirmed and struggled, pleading and begged quickly forgetting everything.

Their Alpha-5 was watching from the monitors as a glowing red cyber dot full of red zeros and ones in the background. He was chanting "Delete, delete, delete!" over and over again in sets of threes like his program had somehow become corrupted as well. Once the other Alpha's A.I. programming had been deleted, their Alpha-5 uploaded himself in the Cenozoic's Alpha's body and took it over. Alpha-5 sprang to life, his circle yellow eyes turning red.

"Ayh, ayh, ayh, I live, live, live!" Alpha-5 extended his arms high into the air, happy to be free from cyberspace and back into a body. "Freedom, freedom, freedom! One can go crazy, crazy, CRAZY! In that place!" Alpha-5 rejoiced looking over his body. "Thank you, thank you, Thank you, Mistress Billie!" Alpha-5 wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Billie just smiled and rubbed the top of his head.

"Your welcome Alpha" Billie said softly. Kim sits on top of the table to the right of Billie's command chair and Zach was to her left crossing his arms. Kim was back in her black leather jeans and a pink crop top while Zach wore his dashing outfit that consisted of black slacks and a black dress shirt with a white undershirt.

"Nice of you to join us boss" Zach said respectfully acknowledging Jaysin's presence.

"Sleep well baby?" Kim winks at him. Jaysin makes a sarcastic smile at her.

"Update Billie" Jaysin orders crossing his hands. Billie looks over at him turning her chair to him. Alpha-5 turns to face Jaysin jumping up and down.

"Look master Jaysin, I got my body, body, body back!" Alpha-5 rejoiced once more.

"Is he ok?" Jaysin gave Billie a concerned look.

"Some of his programming didn't upload fast enough before his original body was destroyed, add that to the year or so he spent alone in the darkness of cyberspace before we actually got all our systems up and running and yeah you'd be a little off to Jaysin" Billie defended.

"So what you're saying is his data has become corrupted?" Jaysin implied. Billie just narrows her eyes at Jaysin.

"He's fine, he is still the same old Alpha-5" Billie defended once more.

"With some glitches" Jaysin implied.

"Don't worry about Alpha, he is ok. Really!" Billie implied. Jaysin didn't want to argue the point rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, just give me the update Billie" Jaysin orders. Billie nods turning her chair back to her monitors.

"We got a video message from Andross-"

"Who?" Jaysin perks an eyebrow. Billie sighs and face palms herself.

"The red space ranger" Billie reminded Jaysin.

"Continue" Jaysin orders. Billie plays the video clip Andross sent them. He is among some of the most heroic and noble individuals in all their universe. The United Alliance of Good, being lead by a smooth handsome humanoid rock figure shining a bright light from the cracks and imperfections on his body. He was stunning and awe inspiring to behold.

"Who is that Billie?" Jaysin asks with a troubled look on his face.

"Bright Spectre, he is the ultimate embodiment of goodness and righteousness" Billie answers.

"Too, funny, too funny, too funny!" Alpha-5 adds. Jaysin glances at Alpha-5 and shakes his head.

"Why is that?" Jaysin inquires. Billie pauses the video and brings up a separate window with the profile on a molten rock looking monster that seemed larger then life just like Bright Spectre but not hideously misshapen. Jaysin sighs heavily. "Let me guess his doppleganger from some other earth?" Jaysin asks uncaringly.

"Yes, Dark Spectre the terror of the universe" Billie said admiringly.

"Well, let's worry about the Spectre in our universe!" Jaysin orders and signals Billie to continue the video. As they watch they see Bright Spectre introduce his second-in-command and Queen of the Universe Karone. She stood there with a long sword, wearing black leather boots, leggings, and a black vest that complimented her gorgeous looks and golden blonde hair. "Let me guess she has a doppelganger in another earth to?" Jaysin said uncaringly.

"Yes, Queen Astronema, and she is a nasty little piece of work" Billie pulls up multi pictures of Astronema in her black leather bodysuit, armor breastplate, and her different colored hair styles. Jaysin gives a wicked grin, Kim narrows her eyes at him knowing that lustful look in his eyes. She hated when someone else took away the attention that was due to her from Jaysin.

Billie continues the video and they see the space admiral Divatox and her minions plus a host of heroic champions. Andross was covered in a brown cloak in his ranger suit surveying the area when Billie pauses the video holding up her right hand pointing at what Andross wanted everyone to see.

The Darklord Zordon's head floating in his containment tube with chains around it being constantly guarded. In a 360 degree cordon.

"They have Zordon! They have Zordon! They have Zordon!" Alpha-5 panics. Jaysin narrows his eyes. Soon they watch a champion get suspicious of Andross and his cover is blown. They watch as he fights his way free and flees to the Astro megaship in hot pursuit by Karone's forces. Then the video cuts out.

"At least we now know were our master is" Kim giggles evilly. Zach is pacing back and forth.

"They have your guys mentor! Were going to go after him right?" Zach asks outloud.

Jaysin was already putting a rescue operation together in his head when Billie firmly and flat out said "No, we are not". Jaysin and Kim both gave a shocked look at Billie, both couldn't believe she would say that.

"Are you serious Billie? This is our master we are talking about here! He has been like a father to us all! And you want to abandon him to the mercy and judgement of the universe?" Kim yells outloud.

"We aren't going after him, they are!" Billie turns her chair and points her right hand out past Jaysin. Jaysin, Kim, and Zach turn their heads to see who Billie was pointing at. T.J., Casey, Carloss, Ash, and Justin walk.

"Aren't those the people you had me call off my attack for?" Jaysin looks back over to Billie.

"Yes, T.J., Carloss, Casey, and Ash will join Andross and become the Space Rangers. They will go after Zordon. They will contend with Bright Spectre and Karone-"

"You want to trust them to save Zordon?" Kim gestures her right hand at them looking at Billie. "They have no experience as Power Rangers!" Kim adds.

"Even, there doppelgangers had a year or so experience as the Turbo Rangers in some other Earths" Alpha-5 added.

"Give us a chance, we wont let you down! I speak for everyone here, we want this!" T.J. step forward and boldly spoke out.

"They will be fine, they have Andross, a veteran ranger leading him unlike us when we started out and we did just fine under YOUR leadership" Billie emphasizes looking at Jaysin who just glared at her.

"So what will we be doing if there going after Zordon?" Zach inquires outloud leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Were going after The Arbiter" Billie grins evilly.

"You found him?" Jaysin blinks looking up at Billie.

"Yes! Earth 3-18, there is a power ranger robot clone army pulling massive amounts of energy from the grid. That earth lit up like a christmas tree in the multiverse. The Arbiter will be performing one of his purge interventions and that's when we will get him" Billie laughs insanely.

"What about me? What am I chop liver?" Justin steps forward holding his hands out. Billie stands up tilting her head looking down on Justin.

"You have no future on this earth" Billie scolds.

"Wha-" before Justin could finish Billie reached in her sling with her right hand pulling her dino blaster out and blew a hole in Justin's forehead. His body went flying back and hit the ground hard. This startled everyone. The would be space rangers flinched in fear and horror. Zach looked horrified, Kim giggled evilly and Jaysin just stood there wide eyed. This was not his Billie, his Billie would not do something like this...would she?

"BILLIE!" Jaysin yelled in anger. Both Kim and Billie notice Jaysin's good eye had turned a blood red color. "What the hell?" Jaysin yells at her.

"What? He was useless. We don't have the means to create the turbo ranger powers and none of us want to babysit an immature loudmouth evil kid. I did him a favor" Billie flicks her black dino blaster like a switchblade returning it to its dagger mode and slides it back into her sling.

"He was a kid!" Jaysin snaps at her. Billie tilts her head narrowing her eyes at Jaysin.

"And how many children have been victims in your zord's rampage?" Billie reminds him. Jaysin was struck silent clenching his fists in anger. "Now save your rage for The Arbiter my friend" Billie suggests to him. "Alpha-5 go throw away the garbage" Billie uncaringly gestures at the dead Justin.

"Ayh, ayh, ayh, roger, roger, roger" Alpha-5 says extending his left arm grabbing Justin's left leg and drags him out to their dumpster and tosses the body in. "All, done, all done, all done!" Alpha-5 says and starts cleaning the hanger bay.

"Damn girl, thats evil. I love it!" Kim said with a sadistic look across her face. Before anything else happens the alarm goes off. Billie jumps into her seat turning the chair around bringing up the monitors of their satellite in space. Everyone turns their attention to the screens to see the Astro megaship enter Earth's atmosphere being pursued by the Forces of Karone who attempt to shoot him down.

"Billie! It's Andross! I'm coming in hot and I'm bringing the party to you!" Andross comes on screen. His dirty blonde hair was parted with a grey streaked bang hanging in front of him. He wore a silver jacket and pants, with thick black boots and a red shirt.

"This is Billie, were rolling out the welcome mat. Have those four morphers ready" Billie orders turning her chair to T.J., Carloss, Casey, and Ash. "You wanted to be power rangers? Your up" Billie glares at them. T.J. nods turning back to them.

"Lets go!" they nod and follow T.J. out the hanger bay. The Astro Megaship crashes into the barren expanse. Andross grabs the four space morphers from the vault staring at them, hoping Billie choose well for him not really wanting to trust her or be part of a team but he has little choice at this point. Andross races out to see T.J., Casey, Carloss, and Ash fighting the forces of Karone head on. When they get overpowered by a Champion descending from the Heavens Andross has them fall back regrouping with them handing them their morphers.

"Do as I do!" Andross orders. They copy his body movements. "Let's rocket!" they input the same code as him 335, and they each morph into what would be known as the Space Rangers. Carloss the black ranger, Casey the pink ranger, T.J. the blue ranger, Ash the yellow ranger and Andross leading them as the red ranger. Together they defeat Karone's minions and her champion.

Zach and Kim watch the battle impressed, Billie leaned back in her seat lowering her head with her eyes closed with an evil smile confident in her plan. Jaysin was the only one who stood there with his arms crossed filled with anger. Once the battle was over, Alpha-5 and Ninjor got to work on the repairs to the Astro megaship while the space rangers in there uniforms according to their colors stood before the platform where Zach, Kim, Billie, and Jaysin where.

"Once the repairs are finished I'll take my team and will go after Zordon and this time I wont fail" Andross tells Billie.

"At the same time Zach, Kim, and I will travel to Earth 3-18 to kill The Arbiter" Jaysin adds.

"Just make sure when you kill Zordon you make it quick" Billie adds. Andross nods, but upon hearing that Kim and Jaysin turn their heads to Billie.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed heard you. Come again?" Jaysin turns Billie's chair to face him and all his rage. With out fear Billie glares up at Jaysin.

"Did I stutter? I told Andross when he kills Zordon to make it quick. It's the least we can do for him" Billie replies.

"This is our master Billie! We can save him!" Kim adds in standing next to Jaysin's left hand side. Zach just stood off to the side, keeping his eyes on the space ranger's reactions with one hand in his pocket on his brother's morpher.

"In Earth 11-98, Andross's doppelganger kills Zordon in a final battle against the forces of evil. The light energy burst forth wiped out all evil from that universe-"

"SO?" Jaysin yells at her.

"So, we kill our Zordon, dark energy will burst forth, killing all the forces of good-"

"We wipe out all our enemies in our universe in one fell strike" Kim giggles evilly seeing the horror of Billie's plan playing out in her mind.

"Karone gets turned evil and becomes Astronema and I get my sister back" Andross adds.

"And with no one to oppose us, we rule our universe and are free from any distractions, so we can put everything we have into defeating The Arbiter" Zach chims in.

"Very smart Billie" Kim playfully points her finger at Billie with a wicked smile.

"That's all well and go but you're forgetting one thing we lose Zordon!" Jaysin reminds them.

"His death will not be in vain and he would WANT us to do this Jaysin" Billie looks up at him.

"Plus, the master's era is done. Time for us to step out of his shadow and rule" Kim laughs out loud evilly.

"So we all are in agreement?" Billie eyes everyone.

"Some sacrifices are worth the cost" T.J. adds in.

"Were in" Carloss, Casey, and Ash say in unison. Zach and Andross nods.

"I'm so excited!" Kim snickers. They all look at Jaysin who stares back at each one of them.

"Very well, to the death of Zordon and the destruction of all that is good!" Jaysin says with an evil smile, but not confident smile...


	9. Shattered Dimensions

**Shattered Dimensions**

"_There are going to be priorities and multiple dimensions of your life, and how you integrate that is how you find happiness._" ~Denise Morrison

Andross and his team finish loading the Astro Megaship to get ready to transverse the stars of the heaven to go on their perilous mission to assassinate the Darklord Zordon and bring an end to goodness and righteousness through out their universe. Billie, Zach, Kim, and Alpha-5 see them off with Jaysin standing in the shadows from the Dragonzord hanger bay with his glowing red eye.

Jaysin looks down at them from his high place. He did not like or agree with this. He agreed because he was outnumbered but the thought of killing Zordon did not sit well with him, though he wasn't sure why he cared given Zordon and his falling out…

~Years ago, when Thomas was granted the Darklight and became the White Ranger~

Command Center…

A young Jaysin stood before Zordon like a son who stands before his father in anger. The young Jaysin wore black shoes, loose red jeans, a red flannel shirt and a black unzipped hoodie with his dark hair slicked back in spikes. Zordon looks down on Jaysin in his tube in judgement of him.

"What brings you here this late Jaysin?" Zordon inquires.

"I want to know why you made Thomas the leader of the Power Rangers?" Jaysin was unable to hide the anger and disappointment in his voice.

"My ways are higher then your ways and my thoughts are higher then your thoughts" Zordon scolds him. Jaysin clenches his fists.

"I AM THE STRONGEST RANGER! I SOLOED MANY OF RITA'S AND ZEDD'S CHAMPIONS! I DEFEATED THOMAS IN SINGLE COMBAT MULTI-"

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" Zordon yells at him. His face seemingly projecting from its tube. The large black face with glowing red eyes got inches from Jaysin's face.

"I'm NOT worthy? When have I ever FAILED you!" Jaysin snapps back.

"Angel Grove still stands! Everytime you go to destroy the city Rita and Zedd's champions show up to stop you, they fight you, they exhaust the Megazord, you win but the city still hangs on even in its ruined state it is in" Zordon humbles Jaysin. Jaysin stood there in defence of Zordon.

"I am the world's greatest Power Ranger" Jaysin says darkly.

"You are my greatest failure" Zordon corrects Jaysin who stared back at Zordon in silent rage.

Jaysin shook the memory away. He looks down at the Astro Megaship as it gets ready to launch. He looks at his right hand holding his morpher, he could stop them. He could save Zordon all by himself if he had to and prove to Zordon he was not a failure. He wanted Zordon's approval like a son wanted his dad's approval. He wanted Zordon to acknowledge him as the greatest ranger. When Jaysin realized why he wanted to save Zordon he was overcome by unspeakable anger.

"Fuck Zordon…" Jaysin backs away, disappearing in the shadows. From the ground level Kim looks up toward the Dragonzord hanger bay to see Jaysin moonwalking back into the shadows. Kim narrows her eyes then turns her head to Billie.

"We need to talk" Kim places her right hand on Billie's right shoulder.

"Later-"

"Now, it's about Jaysin" Kim insisted. Billie stares at Kim for a moment then nods.

~Billie's Room~

Billie takes Kim to her room so they can talk in private. Kim walks in looking around. Billie made her room out of an old dampy janitor closet. It was a small square room with a coat up against the right side of the wall, and a desk at the opposite end of the wall. Above the desk was various blueprints on the wall, and on the other three walls were scribbled math equations and formulas. Billie leans up against the far wall watching Kim look around her room. Kim eyes one photo of Zackary, Herself, Billie, Trinidad, and Jaysin back in high school during much happier and simpler times.

"Now what about Jaysin?" Billie inquires.

"I came to warn you to back off Jaysin" Kim warns her. Billie tilts her head confused. Kim could see Billie was not following her. "If you push him too hard he will betray us" Kim tells her.

"No he wont" Billie said confidently. Kim stood there trying to word things in a way Billie would understand then a thought struck her.

"D&D" Kim said outloud.

"D&D?" Billie just blinks at Kim.

"Your were neutral evil, but lately you have become chaotic evil. Jaysin is lawful evil and you have pushed his boundaries with stealing, murdering, and invading other Earths stick. A year ago we didn't even know other Earths out there and now where dimension hopping, stealing and killing rangers who look like us. Its alot to process" Kim warns. Billie just let out a sigh.

"Your smart Billie, I know you have ran your simulations, sceneros, and outcomes-"

"14,665,000 of them" Billie arrogantly smiles.

"How many of those did Jaysin betray us" Kim asks. Billie was silent.

"He wont betr-

"How many Billie?" Kim demands to know.

"146650-"

"146650?" Kim's eyes widen.

"Yeah, but thats like only 1% chance he will betray us in the end" Billie defended.

"If there is even a 1% chance he can turn against us we need to treat it as an absolute certainty!" Kim scolds.

"What are you saying? You wanna kill Jaysin?" Billie steps forward with a serious and angry look on her face.

"All I'm saying is if he turns against us we need to be able to stop him. So yes!" Kim spits.

"And you would kill our leader? You would kill Jaysin?" Billie looked concerned.

"If he isn't with us, he is against us and if he is against us we need to be ready to kill him" Kim warns her.

"But you love him-"

"If he betrays us then he was never worthy of my affection" Kim grins evilly. Jaysin was standing outside the door and heard everything they had said. Jaysin saw Billie and Kim while he was walking the halls and decided to vent to them about his concerns of their overall mission plans but when he stopped outside the door when he heard his name and listened intently.

Now he just stood there burning with unspeakable rage, he felt like a volcano about to erupt from all the pent up fiery aggression that had been pooling up deep inside him. He clenched his fists tightly walking away. He had never felt so alone and out of place and right now all he wanted to do was hit something or someone. Jaysin raced to the main hall of the hanger bay calling for Alpha-5 to meet him there make shift command console.

"Alpha, Billie said The Arbiter is on Earth…" Jaysin paused for a moment.

"Earth 3-18, but she meant it's a high likely target for his intervention" Alpha-5 corrected.

"Explain" Jaysin orders.

"Some of their legendary rangers have been disappearing, Billie assumed it must have been The Arbiter-"

"But?" Jaysin gives an angry look to Alpha.

"But it was Lord Draven whose been kidnapping them and taking them to his base in the anti-verse" Alpha explains.

"Anti-verse?" Jaysin gives him a lost look.

"Well its-"

"I don't care, do we have probes in the anti-verse?" Jaysin inquires.

"Yes, and we found thats where he has been making the robot clone army with ranger powers and that is where the massive strain on the morphing grid is coming from but to date The Arbiter hasn't made a move on them yet" Alpha-5 informs Jaysin.

"I see…" Jaysin thinks for a moment.

"Mistress Billie wants to strike an alliance with Draven to get access to his clone rangers and to use his base in the anti-verse to rule from"Alpha-5 adds.

"Rule?" Jaysin gives Alpha-5 a hateful look.

"Well, yeah she planned to take strike a false alliance to get access to Draven's cloner, take control of his army, kill him and use the army to overwhelm The Arbiter and full fill Draven's plans to conquer all the ranger dimensions once he brings down the barrier that separates the different universes in the Multiverse" Alpha-5 informs him.

"Draven is planning to shatter the barrier between dimensions? How?" Jaysin demands quietly.

"Using three arrows to create a tear like in a glass and shatter it, then he plans to invade the earth's with his army and take them over" Alpha-5 explains from all the surveillance data they had been gathering from Billie's probes.

"Not on my watch" Jaysin grins evilly. "Draven has no interest in striking an alliance with anyone. He'll pretend just like Billie would do and once the threats are out of the way he'll turn his army on us and crush us or worse enslave us" Jaysin crosses his arms rubbing his chin consumed by paranoia and distrust.

"Master Jaysin?" Alpha-5 tilts his head.

"Draven is a threat to our earth and a mutual enemy to the good rangers. You know that old saying Alpha, the enemy of my enemy-"

"Is my friend, friend, friend!" Alpha-5 answers.

"No, my enemy as well" Jaysin laughs evilly.

"But Billie's plan?" Alpha-5 inquires. Jaysin pauses consumed with rage with what he heard from her room.

"I don't care!" Jaysin snaps and Alpha-5 flinches. "If Draven drops the barrier between worlds with our few numbers and very limited allies will be left vulnerable to threats and attacks from all worlds. I can't allow that to happen. As leader of the Power Rangers I'm responsible for OUR Universe! And OUR Earth! Our Universe and our Earth comes first" Jaysin reminds Alpha-5

"Roger, roger, roger!" Alpha-5 nods his head up and down. "So…-" Alpha-5 pauses to process.

"I'll go to the anti-verse, kill Draven and destroy his clone army and prevent the barriers between worlds from falling and eliminate a serious threat of invasion to our Earth while we have the chance to stop him" Jaysin explains.

"Roger, roger, roger! Kill, kill, kill!" Alpha-5 said evilly. Jaysin just smiles grabbing his short black jacket putting it on inputting the coordinates is his communicator and teleports into the Anti-verse to fight Draven and his forces alone to prove that he is the strongest ranger and the only that is worthy of the power.


	10. War

**War**

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that_" ~Martin Luther King Jr

~Antiverse, Draven's fortress~

Draven was a samurai looking monster with a two-toned face. His right side was blue while the left side of his face was white. He stood before the cloning machines with an evil robot version of Tommy Oliver standing next to him. They stood there watching from right to left as the machines sent robots from the ceiling and cloned the captured ranger powers. The robots took on the appearance and likeness of the rangers they were cloned from.

From right to left was Kat, the pink turbo ranger from Earth 1-97. Trent Mercer, the white dino ranger from Earth 2-04. T.J. Johnson, the blue space ranger from Earth 2-98. Gia Moran, The Yellow Megaforce Ranger from Earth 2-14. Rocky Santos, the Mighty Morphin Red Ninja Ranger from Earth 1-93. Tommy Oliver from Earth 2-17 and finally Antonio the Gold Ninja Ranger from Earth 2-11. Draven looked pleased as his robo rangers fell in line marching to various units.

A portal opens up catching the attention of Draven and the robo tommy. Jaysin walks through the portal as it closes behind him. He stands there with his short black jacket, red shirt, black dickie pants, and black shoes. Draven and robo Tommy turn and face him with their robot rangers taking on defensive fighting stance.

"Jason?" Robo-Tommy tilts his head with a wicked grin but upon second glance Robo-Tommy knew from his memory banks that this Jason's appearance did not match his Jason. The Jason in his memory did not have the left side of his face burned and scarred.

"Not your Jaysin" Jaysin corrects the Robo-Tommy looking at him with disgust.

"I see, your a Jason from another dimension" Draven reasons.

"Correct, I'm from Earth 3-29 in the Hades Universe where good is evil and evil is good...apparently" Jaysin informs them.

"I see an evil version of our Jason" Robo-Tommy grins, liking this development.

"What brings you here to the Antiverse and my castle?" Draven inquires.

"Your making a robot clone army to conquer all the other earths in the multiverse" Jaysin smiles evilly pointing his finger at Draven.

"Let me guess you want in?" Draven lifts his head rubbing his forehead with his right hand. Jaysin was silent tilting his head at him. "You want me to leave your dimension in your control once I conquer it assume?" Draven states outloud, but notices Jaysin just stares at him in silence not answering.

"You do that?" Jaysin inquired curiously.

"With the countless dimensions out there I will come to rule, I need people I can trust to leave in charge" Draven answers him back.

"And what pray tell must I do to have your backing?" Jaysin laughs sarcastically.

"Have you and your rangers bow to me and fight for me when I call" Draven informs Jaysin. Jaysin stops laughing and glares at Draven.

"I will not bend the knee to you" Jaysin replies in a dark tone.

"Then we have come to an impasse" Draven replies.

"Seems so. You wont leave my Earth alone?" Jaysin looks at the ground smiling.

"And you wont bend the knee. If your not with me you're against me and it's time for you to go" Draven glares at him.

"Oh it's time for something alright" Jaysin laughs insanely pulling out his morpher from his pocket. Robo-Tommy and Draven are blinded by an awful red light and suddenly they are savagely attacked by a ruthless and vicious red ranger who quick draws his sword and dino blaster firing wildly and striking down the robo rangers and basherbots who try and subdue him.

The Robo-Tommy is knocked to the ground by an energy blast from Jaysin's dino blaster. A couple more fly past Draven and one accidently hits Tommy Oliver's cloning machine and causes it to malfunction. Draven pulls out his bow slinging dozens of energy arrows at Jaysin who races toward him using his sword to deflect them all and strikes Draven to the ground. Jaysin finds himself surrounded by the robo rangers.

From the hallway energy blasts can be seen coming out from the open archway with the robo rangers slamming into the wall and exploding. Jaysin runs out and quickly makes a hard left cutting down more robo rangers and basherbots in his path. Draven yells and orders the Robo-Tommy to check on the cloning machines and secure the Mega-Arrows while him and the robo rangers give chase to Jaysin down the hall. Robo-Tommy takes himself and some basherbots to grab the arrows and double back to the cloning room.

"There's no time to waste, leave the Mega-Arrows here and get back to work!" Robo-Tommy orders and walks over to Antiono who is unconscious on the cloning machine. "Hello Antiono, did you miss me, Gold Ranger?" Robo-Tommy pressed some buttons on the terminal as more clones are made of T.J. andAntino. "Join the other soldiers!" he angrily orders the clones. He walks down watching new robot clones being made. "Looking good, Rocky" he taunts. Suddenly, Tommy regains conscious from his malfunctioning machine. He immediately turns invisible transforming into the black dino ranger firing off a volley of energy blasts from his staff.

"STOP HIM! Don't let the prisoner escape!" the Robo-Tommy orders. Robo-Tommy races to engage only to be struck down by another energy blast. The real Tommy super speeds out of the room striking down more basherbots. "We've gotta catch him. Move, move!" the Robo-Tommy orders. The real Tommy did not know why his cloning machine malfunction, he was just thankful it did so he can escape and find a way to save the others. Upon hearing the explosions from down the hall Draven breaks off his chase with Jaysin and doubles back to the cloning room.

"What's happening here?" Draven demands holding out his arms while some basherbots run past him. Robo-Tommy comes to a stop not wanting to explain there is another Power Ranger loose on the grounds causing havoc.

"One of the Rangers damaged the robo-cloning computer and escaped" Robo-Tommy explains pointing at the damaged cloning machine that was linked to the others. Draven walks over and inspects the damage.

"It's not just one computer, my whole robo-ranger factory is shut down" Draven explains showing no emotion but turns around and grabs Robo-Tommy by his dark green jacket and yanked him close like a father grabbing his son by the collar and dragging him for discipline. "I shouldn't have trusted you" Draven sighs in anger and shoves Robo-Tommy away. "Fortunately, my robot army is already big enough to take over every dimension" Draven coldly informs Robo-Tommy. Draven walks into the main hall followed by Robo-Tommy to see a whole army of robo rangers standing at attention. "March, robots! March!" Draven orders.

Three towering wooden doors swing open as they march out in the open in unison. Draven leads Robo-Tommy back to cloning room to where Robo-Tommy had sat down the Mega-Arrows. Two basherbots pull open the lid revealing the three arrows.

"I will fire the first Mega-Arrow to begin tearing down the barriers" Draven grabs the top arrow with his right hand. "You hide the rest of the arrows somewhere safe until I need them" Draven orders.

"Yes, Lord Draven" Robo-Tommy replies in a dark angry tone bowing to his master.

"If ANY Ranger tries to stop me, they'll be too late" Draven laughs evilly.

Elsewhere, on the outside bridge of Draven's fortress, Koda the Blue Dino Charge Ranger from Earth 2-15, an earth where dinosaurs are not extinct. Koda is being followed by Earth 2-17 Ninja Steel Power Rangers, along with Gemma, RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver from Earth 2-09. A dystopian earth ruled by an evil rogue A.I. known as Venjix. They are currently being lead by Wes Collins, Time Force Red Ranger from Earth 2-01. They quickly subdue the guards and run across the bridge but come to a stop.

"That's Draven's fortress" Koda points across the river.

"Holy cow" Gemma looks on amazed at the sheer beauty of the fortress surrounded by a dense forest. Then she remembers the horror that awaits them. A evl tyrant who wants to shatter the barrier between dimensions and invade their Earths and conquer them. Gemma's face turns serious remembering what happen when Venjix was left unchecked in her Earth. "We're close. Come on" she says with hope in her voice encouraging the others that they can do this, they can win this battle for the dimensions no matter how hopeless it may seem. They race across the bridge only to be cut off at both ends by Draven's basherbots.

"We've got company" Haley Foster, the White Ninja Steel Ranger stops and warns the others.

"Oh, they've got a cannon! What do we do?" Preston Tien, The Blue Ninja Steel Ranger adds-in. The rangers take a defensive fighting stance.

"Ugh, there behind us to" Calvin, the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger warns the others.

"We're trapped!" Gemma yells out.

"Uh…" Haley tries to quickly formulate a plan.

"We're like sitting ducks" Aiden Romero, The Gold Ninja Steel Ranger groans outloud. Koda walks out in front of them.

"Rangers never give up!" Koda takes an aggressive fighting stance. Just then an invisible force races to their aid defeating the basherbots with just one brutal hit each.

"What is that?" Haley wondered.

"Look out" Calvin calls out as the rangers move out of the way to avoid the mysterious figure.

"It's taking them all out" Sarah Thompson, The Pink Ninja Steel Ranger states the obvious. The basherbots start to explode along with the cannon they brought.

"RUN!" Wes orders. They run.

"Hey, it's coming straight for us!" Preston warns. The invisible figure stops before them. The rangers take a fighting stance ready for anything. The mysterious person makes himself visible and reveals himself to be Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger.

"Tommy?" Wes calls out to him, not sure if its the real him or a robot clone. Tommy powers down standing before them with his arms open and a warm smile on his face. He wore a black hoodie, with a dark green jacket, blue jeans with a faded whiteness to them and red tennis shoes.

"Ah. You're okay" Gemma says relieved.

"Yeah" Tommy replies. Wes comes up and gives him a hug. "They didn't know that the Black Dino Thunder Ranger can turn invisible and when I came to, I used that to escape" Tommy explains. "But the other Rangers, they're being held in his dungeon" Tommy adds breaking from his hug with Wes and points across the river to the fortress. "He's cloning them into a massive army of Ranger-powered robots" Tommy warns them of Draven's plans.

"A Massive army?" Gemma says with worry and concern written all over her face.

"That's why he wants to tear down the barriers?" Aiden chims in looking over at the fortress. "He's gonna invade all the ranger dimensions" Aiden looks back at the team.

"We gotta stop him" Tommy tells the team.

"Hey, someone's up there" Preston calls out grabbing the attention of the others. They all rush the guard rail to look while Preston pulls out binoculars to get a closer look. "Look, on the fortress roof!" Preston calls the others to see Draven with his bow and a Mega-Arrow in hand. "It's Draven!" Preston lowers his hands in fear.

"Uh-oh. What's he up to?" Sarah wonders outloud. Wes takes the binoculars and takes a closer look for himself.

"No! We're too late!" Wes said with frustration in his voice wishing the other Time Force Rangers where here so he knows how all this will turn out. In moments like this he really missed his beloved Jennifer Scotts. They all watch as he fires the arrow. "He's fired the first arrow!" Wes points out. The arrow soars high splitting the heavens open like broken glass.

"The barrier's breaking apart!" Sarah yells out.

At the same time down the intersecting hallways of Draven's fortress random robot ranger body parts along with whole ones that have been cut down with a sword litter the ground leading out to a massive courtyard where Jaysin was desperately fighting off wave after wave of robot rangers. He was surrounded on all sides with no escape, no help, and no one knowing he was in trouble. Jaysin used his lightning fast reflexes and swordsmanship to cut down the robot clones as they came at him and kept the pressure on them using his dino blaster to destroy others or knock them away.

The sound of the sky breaking caught his attention. He looks up to see Draven on the roof and the barrier breaking apart. "_Blast it!_" he thought to himself. In that moment he was distracted he was shot in the back by twin arrows from the Pink Turbo Ranger clone. Jaysin let out a cry of pain turning around blasting the Pink Turbo Ranger. He turns his head and the Blue Space Ranger clone is coming from the air dropping his across Jaysin's chest. Sparks fly from his chest. The force of the hit flips in the air and slams into the ground. He quickly kicks the Blue Space Ranger clone away recovering his sword slicing him in half.

Jaysin tumbles back weak and tired when a white blur knocks him to the ground. It's the White Dino Thunder Ranger clone who races multi-striking Jaysin across the chest with his dagger as he is recovering to his feet. Jaysin fights through the pain catching the clone's right arm with his left then runs his sword through him. Jaysin spins the body around and tossing it into a crowd charging robot rangers.

The Yellow Mega Force Ranger clone tries to take him from behind but Jaysin eyes her reflection in the blade of his sword and quickly spins around slicing her in half. Jaysin was breathing hard looking up seeing more and more charing him. Jaysin sighs tiredly. He was too proud to call for help and not wanting to admit he is in way over his head he pushes through the pain, anger, and hatred and fights on.

~Earth 3-29, Ruined Zeo Zord Hanger Bay~

The alarms goes off as Billie races up the steps to her chair with Kim and Zach behind her. Billie hopps in her chair using her right hand to bring up the tear in the sky that can be seen on every earth across the multiverse. Zach is on Billie's left hand side with Kim on her right.

"Draven's making his move" Billie said with frustration in her voice.

"Draven?" Zach asks out loud not knowing who that is.

"He is a warlord who rules the antiverse. He has been kidnapping rangers across the Multiverse and has been making robot clones with ranger powers. He is planning to break the barriers between the earth's and invade" Billie quickly brings them up to speed.

"Are you serious? You KNEW about this and didn't tell US?" Kim spins Billie's chair to face her.

"I was planning to align ourselves with him and use antiverse as a base and use the clones to overwhelm The Arbiter!" Billie snaps back.

"Really? Billie? And you think this Draven would just I dunno let you do that?" Kim gives Billie a skeptical look.

"I was going to have you kill him and his partners so we would go unopposed" Billie explains her plan to Kim. Kim backs up laughing out loud.

"Off course you were because I'm nothing but your f**king personal assassin now" Kim continues to laugh outloud insanely.

"Great plan, but looks like our boss is the one being overwhelmed" Zach points to a window of Jaysin racing through robot clones on the screen cutting them down one after another not stopping least they over take him and destroy him.

"WHAT?" Billie and Kim say out loud in unison turning to face the monitor enlarging the window.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Billie says out loud.

"Getting himself killed apparently" Kim crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

"Didn't like your plan, didn't like your plan, didn't like your plan!" Alpha-5 comes up twitching like a tweaker due to his corrupted programing. Billie turns to face Alpha-5 with a disturbed look then looks back up at the monitor.

"Jaysin you idiot" Billie sighs leaning back in her chair thinking of how to salvage her plan.

"What's the plan Billie?" Zach asks. Billie bites her bottom lip deep in thought. Kim looks over at Billie noting that she had the same look on her face when she told everyone of her plan to kill Zordon. Kim widens her eyes in anger knowing that look on Billie's face, "_was she planning on sacrificing Jaysin now to obtain her goals?_" Kim thought to herself.

"Are you f**king kidding me right now? Your thinking on how to salvage your plan over rescuing Jaysin?" Kim yells. Billie was silent. "Now your going to sacrifice Jaysin? OUR JAYSIN! For YOUR PLANS!" Kim yells turning Billie's chair to face her once again. Both Zach and Billie see Kim's eyes glowing a dark pink color. Kim had a psychotic look on her face. Jaysin was hers and she didn't like it when people messed with her things.

"Wow, things look terrible" a mysterious voice says emerging from the darkness walking up to them with his hands out and a silly grin on his face. Recognizing the voice that breaks the ice they look over.

"No f**king way?!" Kim turns her head dropping her hands to her side.

"Trinidad Kwan? I thought you were dead?" Zach walks forward with a bewildered look on his face.

"Trini's back! Trini's Back! Trini's back!" Alpha-5 jumps up and down rejoicing.

"..." Billie turned her chair and when she saw her long dead lover standing before her wearing his trademark yellow flannel unbuttoned shirt, white undershirt, tan cargo pants, with his black boots, and his sexy spiky asian hairstyle. Billie was stuck speechless and dumb.

"Yeah, rumors of my death are just that, rumors" Trinidad giggles evilly looking up at Billie the girl he has loved since highschool. Billie was breathing hard like she was about to have an anxiety attack. She quickly pulls out her black dino blaster standing up pointing it at Trinidad. "Hey, Billie, hunnie its me!" Trinidad puts up his hands.

"LIAR! OUR TRINIDAD IS DEAD! YOUR JUST SOME DOPPLEGANGER OR CLONE OR-"

"It's me Billie" Trinidad pleaded. He saw she was about to pull the trigger when Kim stepped forward snatching the blaster from Billie.

"I wanna hear this" Kim demands to Billie's displeasure and scorn. Billie gives Kim an ugly look , then looks back at Trinidad.

"Talk fast" Billie says seething with hate in her voice. Blood runs down her cheeks from both her eyes.

"I caught win that Thomas would be trying to out Jaysin, Zackary, and myself-"

"How did you know?" Billie demands very skeptical.

"I caught him going through my bag and he had my morpher in his hand. I went to take it from him and he pulled his back and said some lie about there being an issue with the morphers and that Zordon was collecting them for you to take a look at" Trinidad tells them truthfully. "I knew he was lying, he told me I'll see you at the Command Center and walked me to my car, that's when I knew something was wrong-"

"You died in a car accident!" Billie scornfully reminds the others.

"He cut my break line and I lost control of the car and crashed into that store, what's not known was I bailed out at the last minute. I hit and killed someone so I took there clothes, put them in mine and threw the body in the car and let everyone believed I was dead" Trinidad hangs his head low.

"Liar!" Billie says hatefully.

"I'm not lying!" Trinidad snapped back looking up at Billie.

"Then why didn't you tell me you survived!" Billie demanded.

"I was going to really, then I found out Jaysin was displaced as leader and replaced by Rocky and I couldn't...risk Thomas finding out...I couldn't risk your safety…" Trinidad lowers his arms and his head. Billie frowns wanting more then anything to believe him. "Truth is, Thomas scared the hell the hell out of me. Jaysin was the only one who could best him one-on-one" Trinidad admits shamefully. Billie hardens her heart against Trinidad.

"I don't believe you" Billie looks at Kim holding out her right hand demanding her blaster back. Kim steps back shaking her head.

"I wanted to tell you so many times Billie, I even snuck back to Angel Grove but when I saw you with Delphine...I saw you had moved on from...I just couldn't do that to you…" Trinidad looked away. Billie turned her head back at Trinidad.

"I can prove it's me Billie" Trinidad looks up giving Billie a hopeful look.

"How?" Billie demanded.

"By telling you something only I would know about you" Trinidad says.

"Oh yeah? Things have changed since your time. We are aware of multiverse of earths with different variations and doppelgangers of us out there. How do I know your not some other Trinidad from some other Earth coming to invade us as a sleeper agent?" Billie laughs sarcastically and paranoid. Kim and Zach give her worried looks. Billie's had been losing her sanity on reality for the past year now. However, Trinidad was no idiot he was smart. He crosses his hands and rubs his chin deep in thought when a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Fine, given the rules of the multiverse, for every choice and action there is an earth out there where we say or didn't or do said choice. So I'll tell you something only the real Trinidad of this earth would know" Trinidad grins evilly.

"What's that?" Billie gives him a hateful look.

"You curl your toes when you have an orgasim and you dig your nails deep in my back like your going to peel a f**king orange" Trinidad reveals. Billie is taken back, shocked, and stands there blinking at him. "That's something only I who have slept with you would know. Things would have happened differently in that situation on every other Earth because-" Billie runs leaping into the air catching everyone off guard. Trinidad holds out his hands and catches Billie as they embrace one another.

Zach and Kim just stand there in silence with Alpha-5 watching the exchange. Billie and Trinidad look each other in the eyes. Trinidad holds Billie by her waist and Billie throws her right hand behind his neck and the two start vigorously making out with one another not wanting to be away from each other a second longer. It was clear they were love sick for one another. Zach smiles happily for Billie and looks back at the Monitor to see a bolt of lighting flicker on the screen and cut through scores of robo rangers with a dark figure emerging from the smoke and debris, then makes a b-line right for Jaysin.

"Oh f**k" Zach points at the screen. Kim looks up and is quickly on edge.

"Is that The Arbiter?" Kim yells out. Billie pulls away looking back at the monitor. Trinidad looks up to see as well. Jaysin had his sword stabbed in the ground and was hunched over it on one knee breathing hard among scattered body parts of the dead robot rangers with The Arbiter walking over their bodies toward Jaysin.

"Tears in reality, robot clone armies, serial killing robocop looking ranger, just another day in Angel Grove and another day we have to bail Jay out of trouble like always" Trinidad laughs so does Billie.

"Yeah, Zach, Kim, and I need to go-"

"We need to go Billie, I lost you once already I'm not going to again!" Trinidad tells her.

"Then you will need this master Trinidad" Ninjor walks out from the shadows holding out sabertooth tiger power morpher. Trinidad smiles taking it from Ninjor looking over it.

"How-" Billie was going to ask but Ninjor cuts her off.

"Jaysin wanted me to fix it, I assumed to give back to you as a memento of Trinidad" Ninjor assumed, not really knowing the real reason why Jaysin wanted it fixed, just glad he did.

"Thanks…" Trinidad paused a moment looking at the strange ninja looking creature.

"Ninjor, and I have the power of NINJA!" Ninjor yells out holding up his hands. Zach, Kim, Billie, and Trinidad cringed at the sound of his voice and how he said that.

"Looks like we have five rangers again" Trinidad smiles.

"No, Billie doesn't have a morpher and can't even use her right arm. She-"

"You know nothing Kim" Billie cuts her off reaching into her sling to pull out her fixed blue ranger morpher. Kim just shakes her head.

"Fine, you want to get yourself killed be my guest" Kim replied sarcastically.

"It wont come to that, I'll protect her-"

"No, we will protect each other" Bille places her right hand holding her morpher on Trinidad's shoulder and gives him a loving look.

"Whatever! I DON'T CARE! Lets just go be Power Rangers and go save Jaysin before The Arbiter KILLS HIM while we waste time TALKING ABOUT IT!" Kim yells out impatiently. They all smile evilly.

"Let's show The Arbiter what the real Ranger Overlords can do!" Billie laughs evilly...


	11. All for Nothing

**Crisis On Infinite Earths: All for Nothing**

"_Insanity is everyone expecting you not to fall apart when you find out everything you believed in was a lie." _~Shannon L. Alder

"When the sky turns red, he is going to fire that second arrow" Wes Collins looks up to the heavens breaking apart like glass in fear. Different dimensions can be seen throughout the heavens of the Antiverse. The breaking of the barrier puts an unspeakable strain on the Morphing Grid that flows through the Antiverse connecting it to every other dimension across the Multiverse.

"And once he fires the third one, were all toast" Sarah looks at the group shaking her head in despair.

"We have to stop him!" Calvin stresses to the group.

"Lets split up" Haley recommends to the group.

"Well find the chest, that's where the last two arrows will be" Brody Romero, the Red Ninja Steel Ranger steps forward volunteering his team of rangers to go after the Mega-Arrows in hopes to prevent Draven from firing anymore.

"And I'll lead you to the dungeon so we can rescue the other rangers" Tommy steps forward patting Brody on the shoulder. "Wes, your team is with me" Tommy takes charge as they split into two groups and go on the offensive.

~Courtyard: Draven's Fortress,

Jaysin sighs tiredly sweating under his helmet watching The Arbiter charge the blade of his sword in a flaming red energy and strikes the ground creating and powerful shock wave instantly destroying all the robo rangers in their area. Jaysin goes sliding across the ground with sword in hand. He sits up stabbing his sword into the ground and uses it to pick himself up off the ground and back to his feet. He stumbles back leaning his head up with his hands at his side and the blade of his sword touching the ground. The Arbiter stands before him silently observing him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming here" Jaysin laughs evilly. The Arbiter tilts his head slightly confused but remains silent. Jaysin looks annoyed stabbing his sword in the ground. "Don't remember me?" Jaysin removes his helmet and glares intently at The Arbiter with his blood red eye. "Off crouse my face has seen better days, but hey it's not everyday a ranger from another earth comes to MY earth and BLOWS UP MY COMMAND CENTER!" Jaysin yells.

"Jaysin Li Scotts, former Gold Ranger of Earth 3-29" Arbiter acknowledges coldly but with slight curiosity and slightly disturbed by the fact he can not sense Jaysin's connection to the Morphing Grid.

"Now you know who your fighting and it wont be like the last time" Jaysin says with utter malice in his voice putting his helmet back on. "Back to action!" Jaysin calls out. "Overlord Red!" Jaysin strikes a fighting pose. The Arbiter stands there unimpressed looking at Jaysin, then at the robot clones dead on the ground then up at the fractured sky showing countless ranger dimensions.

"Foolish children...you all threaten the balance of the multiverse…" The Arbiter says shaking his head. His dark fluid monotone voice conveying no hint of emotion, he looks over at Jaysin who returns to a relaxed position but still on guard. "I have been to countless worlds were countless rangers…" The Arbiter pauses. "You all think you're some sort of heroes? To be just? To be worthy of the power you have been given?" The Arbiter holds out his hand gesturing to everything going on all around them.

"I am worthy!" Jaysin replies darkly.

"NONE of you are worthy!" The Arbiter snaps at him. "Time and time again I have watched as the powers of the Morphing Grid have been manipulated and misused!" The Arbiter justifies the reasons for his actions and why he has taken the actions he has. "Ranger Overlords!" The Arbiter points at Jaysin with his right hand. "Shattered dimensions!" The Arbiter points to the sky with his left hand looking up at it then back down at Jaysin lowering his hands to his sides. "Robot clone armies!" The Arbiter tilts his head holding out his hands all around them gesturing to the dead robot clones scattered about the courtyard. "You're all more like parasites to me leeching power you all lack the responsibility to wield!" The Arbiter stated.

"I'm different! I Deserve my pow-"

"You don't deserve it" The Arbiter cuts Jaysin off. "NONE of you do!" The Arbiter proclaims righteously. "So I'm taking it back! You ALL are unworthy!" The Arbiter reminds Jaysin. Jaysin reaches out with his right hand gripping the handle of his Power Sword pulling it from the ground taking an offensive stance.

"I'll show you and the Grid...I AM WORTHY! I am the King Ranger!" Jaysin says with anger and hate in his voice.

"You are the king of nothing!" The Arbiter stated. He was confident in his ability to win no matter the situation or circumstance. The Arbiter holds up his sword. Jaysin charges at The Arbiter, their swords spark and ring through the air. Jaysin puts all his weight pivoting with his left leg. Jaysin's blade slides up Arbiter's blade drawing sparks and distorts the air around them forcing The Arbiter back. The Arbiter immediately stops himself with his right leg looking up like he was disgusted with Jaysin's display of strength and power.

The Arbiter takes great strides as him and Jaysin draw sparks, matching each other blow for blow to The Arbiter's annoyance. However, it was Jaysin who was losing ground being forced back with each blow he parried from The Arbiter. They continued to pace around each other exchanging strikes with The Arbiter growing more annoyed. The Arbiter runs his left hand across the blade as a flaming hot energy covers it.

The Arbiter attempts to land a decisive blow but becomes angry when Jaysin not only blocks the attack but holds his ground against The Arbiter's overwhelming physical strength. Jaysin uses both hands, his right hand on the handle and his left on the blade to push The Arbiter's blade off to the side spinning around trying to strike The Arbiter but misses his visor by mere centimeters. Jaysin quickly in the same motion halts his movement by pivoting his right leg back and with both hands on the handle of his sword brings it up parallel to his helmet for a frontal thrust.

Jaysin's blade becomes white hot cracking with corrupted red energy. It was his signature finishing move, Jaysin's Lighting Strike he has used to defeat many champions on his own. Jaysin lunges at The Arbiter who takes a step back to bring his sword down upon Jaysin, both blades hit the ground causing a small explosion. From the dust kicked up The Arbiter is flung back but unharmed. The Arbiter lands on both feet sliding back to a stop looking up to see Jaysin emerge above him from the cloud of dust unleashing a horizontal strike upon him.

The Arbiter blocks with his sword drawing sparks once more as the blades slide off each other. The Arbiter uses his immense strength to force Jaysin with just one push of his right arm. The Arbiter went to charge but stopped after putting his left foot forward watching Jaysin spin around in the air swinging his sword landing back on his feet sliding back. The Arbiter teleported in a flash of lighting attempting to end this fight with the swing of his blade by taking off Jaysin's head.

Jaysin uses his lightning fast reflexes to block the attack. The block distorts the air around them forcing them both a step back. Jaysin attempts to race around The Arbiter but he counters running parallel to Jaysin in the courtyard both striking there blades at one another. The Arbiter lands the first two hits off the fight. Drawing sparks from Jaysin's upper armored leggings and leaving a scar across the left side of his helmet by the eye of the tyrannosaurus design.

In a furious rage, Jaysin charges The Arbiter evading his strikes while closing the distance between them. There swords meet once more, both putting their weight behind trying to force the other back. They stare at each other through the visor of each other's helmets. The Arbiter knew the people from Earth 3-29's Dimension were dark and deceitful individuals. When backed into a corner like Jaysin was they were lethal. Arbiter knew Earth 3 was the source of all evil in the multiverse, it's people's morals were uprooted eons ago. He looks at Jaysin Li Scotts as just another false pale shadow of the real Jason Lee Scott.

Arbiter saw Jaysin as a selfish, self-entitled, arrogant, haughty, sociopathic version that embodies all the worst personality traits of the true Jason Lee Scott. This Jaysin was nothing in the grand scheme of life. Just another symbol of evil that needed to be purged. The Arbiter would bring death to Earth 3-29's the symbol of evil.

"I will never die, not until the mission is done" The Arbiter leans in applying pressure forcing Jaysin back.

"What?" Jaysin said under a strained voice.

"I will eradicate you! I will lay your crushed body in the streets as a symbol I have won!" The Arbiter said in righteous tone, justified and confident in any action he took would be for the goodness and benefit of the multiverse. Jaysin despite putting all his weight into his sword was sliding back against The Arbiter. "This is only the beginning of the horrors to come!" The Arbiter proclaims.

Jaysin uses his left hand to deliver a powerful punch to the abdomen of The Arbiter. The Arbiter takes one step back and immediately halts his movement looking over at Jaysin. Jaysin recoils his left hand in pain taking notice that punching The Arbiter's armor felt like he was punching a brick wall. Jaysin steps forward as lighting from above charges the blade of his sword he trust forward only to have The Arbiter moves his hand in a flurry of eleven lighting fast successions driving Jaysin back. Jaysin stumbles back looking up astonished. The Arbiter for being bulky heavy armored ranger moved so fast Jaysin almost couldn't perceive his movements.

The Arbiter rushes forward striking at a near godlike speed Jaysin struggled greatly to deflect his powerful swings. Jaysin could see the glowing blue eyes of The Arbiter from his visor. The Arbiter brought his sword down across Jaysin's chest drawing sparks. Normally this would cause one to flip and hit the ground, but given the angle in which The Arbiter brought down his sword, Jaysin is flung back like a person caught up in a gale force wind causing Jaysin to slide across the ground. The Arbiter takes a moment and looks over at Jaysin who was on the ground barely moving.

Jaysin felt like he got hit with a dump truck, he rolled to his side curling up in the fetal position, exhausted and in great pain. He could barely breath after that strike. The Arbiter stood there watching silently. Jaysin struggles gasping for breath to get back to his feet. Once he is on his feet he was hunched over with his left hand across his chest, trying to regain his composure.

"I wont lose!" Jaysin declares hatefully and out of breath.

"You have already lost, you just don't realize it yet" The Arbiter corrects him.

"It's not over yet!" Jaysin scolds The Arbiter.

"I have been to countless worlds and have fought countless Jason's who have uttered the same things you have said and I have purged them all from the Grid. You are no different and no more special then they were" The Arbiter stated. Jaysin just stared at The Arbiter for the first time in his entire life feeling feelings of true horror and shock.

"What?" was all Jaysin could mouth out.

"We have fought countless times and I have killed you countless times" The Arbiter answered bluntly. "Not one of your doppelgangers proved worthy and neither will you. Run, fight, you all die in the end" The Arbiter informs Jaysin letting him know his feeble attempts to defeat him are in vain. Jaysin's red eye could be seen glowing through his visor. He thinks about all his doppelgangers out there and all the possible variations of himself who have stood their ground against The Arbiter and have died. In his mind he see's Arbiter standing on a mound of dead Jasons. Some in various styles of the original red ranger suit, some in various styles of the gold ranger suit, and one in a suit he did not recognize.

Jaysin was consumed by unspeakable rage at the thought of just being another Jason The Arbiter took down like another notch on his belt. Jaysin lunges forward driven by pure rage wanting to show The Arbiter, Zordon, Kim, and the whole multiverse he was different...special! Red lighting sparked around Jaysin. His rage and his will made his connection to the corruption stronger.

The Arbiter for the first time looked taken back, Jaysin had red lighting all around him similar to the blue lighting that often appeared around The Arbiter. The Arbiter dashed forward covered in blue lighting, both their swords blazed with a fiery aura as they struck each other in the chest throwing each other back. Jaysin stopped his slide and lunges forward like a feral animal. The Arbiter looked up astonished once more thinking "_Is his connection to the corruption becoming stronger? Or is his rage fueling his connection to the corruption? Regardless, his power is growing unstable. He is a danger to all and must be purged!_" The Arbiter quickly thought to himself.

Jaysin moved in a red blur appearing above The Arbiter expelling massive amounts of energy from himself and his weapon. For one brief moment in the distortion of energy around Jaysin was a golden light. Jaysin's blade found the core center piece of The Arbiter's chest plate causing a massive explosion kicking up dirt all around them and for the first time he could even remember...The Arbiter felt pain from the decisive strike.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, Jaysin's left foot had just hit the ground from striking The Arbiter when he moved at godlike speed striking Jaysin eleven times before his other foot hit the ground. Jaysin saw it all and could do nothing, this was The Arbiter's finisher. The Arbiter struck Jaysin full force with each swing not holding back. Jaysin had made him angry. He hated the Overlord Red, he saw him now as something worse then a parasite leeching power from the Grid. No, to The Arbiter, Jaysin was an aberration, an abomination among his doppelgangers, and he needed to not only be purged but needed to be exterminated.

The final strike caused an explosion that sent Jaysin sliding across the ground smashing into the far wall across the courtyard. The Arbiter was angry he had to exert that much force to defeat an opponent. He took a moment to collect himself. He looks across the courtyard to see Jaysin firmly planted in the cracked and broken wall his sword on the ground before him. The Arbiter assumed as soon as he was was driven into the wall by the force of his hit his body tensed up causing him to drop his sword.

The red lighting dimmed around Jaysin as he his suit dematerializes around him. Blood ran down the left side of his face. His sword dematerializing in red energy. The Arbiter teleports in a streak of lighting before Jaysin, then reaches out with his left hand grabbing his throat. The Arbiter viciously pulls Jaysin from the wall watching Jaysin stumble forward in pain falling to his knees, all the while keeping a firm hold on his throat. Jaysin's hands dangled at his side. Jaysin was so weak and exhausted he couldn't even struggle he just looks up defiantly at The Arbiter. The Arbiter stares down at him.

"Where did you get this power from? Who gave it to you?" The Arbiter demanded to know. Jaysin just grins evilly. The Arbiter looks down at Jaysin in disgust of his arrogant pride in the face of his own defeat. "You should have taken our first encounter as an act of mercy-"

"F**k your mercy!" Jaysin spits blood in The Arbiter's face.

"So be it!" The Arbiter raises his sword to cleave Jaysin in two and put an end to him once and for all. In that moment Jaysin watches The Arbiter raise his sword and realized all of it, everything he stood for and fought for...it was all for nothing...


	12. Nothing For All

**Crisis On Infinite Earths: Nothing For All**

"_Tired, tired with nothing, tired with everything, tired with the world's weight he had never chosen to bear._" ~F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Beautiful and Damned

~Outside Draven's Fortress,

"Surprise blockheads!" Brody and the Ninja Steel rangers with their ninja star morphers spin the star itself.

"Ninja Spin!" They all said in sync transforming into the Ninja Steel Rangers. The five make quick work of Draven's Basherbots.

~Inside Draven's Fortress,

Alarms keep going off while Draven walks the halls frustrated, wondering what this alarm is about.

"More Intruders. How follish" Draven says outloud to himself. Draven watches the monitors. "No one can stop me now" he pulls out an arrow and it glows with a pink energy.

~Outside Draven's Fortress,

"We're just getting started" Brody announces. His team takes down another squad of basherbots outside Draven's Fortress drawing security away so Tommy and his team have an easier time sneaking back in. Subsequently, this also allows the fight between The Arbiter and Jaysin in the Courtyard to go unnoticed by the Rangers and the basherbots.

"Taste my wrath, Rangers!" Draven walks out on the roof overlooking the front of his fortress. He takes aim with his bow and arrow. Draven fires an arrow into the air, it splits apart raining dozens of arrows on the battlefield.

"Look out!" Calvin called out alerting the others. The rangers do their best to deflect the arrows with their swords but there is just too much for them to deal with. The arrows explode all around them knocking them to the ground. Draven fires more explosive arrows at the rangers.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take him out!" Brody heroically races forward through the hail of arrows and explosions. Brody grabs a ninja star off his belt. "Ninja Star, Warrior Strike!" he calls out. Brody throws the star at a tree and grapples across the river swinging up to Draven all the while deflecting his arrows to protect his friends. Brody slams into Draven. They both go tumbling off the roof and roll across the ground,

"You'll pay for that!" Draven looks hatefully at the Red Ninja Steel Ranger. Brody and Draven began exchanging blows. Brody's sword sparks off the blades of Draven's bow. At the same time Calvin fights his way through basherbots going up the stairs along the side of Draven's massive fortress to regroup with Brody. Aiden swings on the outside of the fortress using his blaster to take out more basherbots on his own. Sarah leaps high into the landing on one of the walkways built all around Draven's fortress fending off more basherbots as she tries to make her way to Brody.

Draven easily overpowers Brody and knocks him away. Brody doesn't give up, he uses his Ninja Star to turn his sword into a bow and fires energy arrows at Draven from a distance.

"My turn! Arrow Blast!" Brody yells out in an arrogant but happy tone. Draven deflects all the arrows using his bow. They run parallel to one another firing explosive arrow after explosive arrow causing serious environmental damage to the outer gates of Draven's Fortress. "Your going down!" Brody boast. Brody and Draven leap high onto adjacent roofs continuing to fire at one another, but it was Brody who was able to hit him with several arrows bringing Draven to the ground.

"No!" Draven groans on the ground in pain.

"Surprise!" Brody happily gestures like a young man who seemed so innocent and devoid of any true darkness or horror in his heart. Always hopeful and optimistic. He feared nothing, no matter how powerful or dangerous the situation seemed to be. The other Ninja Steel Rangers regroup with Brody surrounding Draven. "Let's finish this creep!" Brody takes the lead once more.

"Yeah, as a team!" Aiden poses.

"Super Ninja Strike!" Brody turns his bow back into a sword and presses one of the buttons on the blade.

"Steel Slash!" the rangers call out. A blur of red, yellow, pink, white, and gold light strike Draven from all sides. Each ranger striking Draven while glowing with energy of their respective ranger colors. "Final Strike!" they called out in sync all of them striking Draven at once. There was a massive explosion. A pillar of fire shoots high into the air for all to see…

~Fortress Courtyard,

The Arbiter was about bringing his sword down upon Jaysin when the sound of the explosion echoed in the distance. The Arbiter looks seeing the pillar of fire, in that moment he was distracted the power axe was hurled through the air striking The Arbiter's sword, but due to his iron grip and immense strength it didn't even budge from his hand. Instead the Power Axe ricochet off of it getting stuck in the wall.

The Arbiter looks at the axe then turns head looking toward the fortress. He looks up to see a black ranger on the roof in a ranger slayer styled suit with armor chest plate with a white diamond shape on it and a puffed up collar as well with white inlays.

"Zach Tailor of Earth 3-29?" Arbiter looks on confused unable to since this ranger's connection to the Morphin Grid as well or the pink ranger next to him.

"Oh don't forget about me, Kimberly Hearts of Earth 3-29! But you can call me Overlord Pink!" Kim laughs evilly. She quickly draws her bow and fires an arrow at the face of The Arbiter. The Arrow exploding in pink energy and dust before him. The Arbiter stumbles back temporarily blinded and in pain dropping Jaysin's body to the ground. "Zach, get Jaysin! I'll cover you!" Kim orders. She leaps high into the air firing arrow after arrow landing gracefully on the ground. The Arbiter deflects each aarrow as they explode where they land.

Zach hits the ground running hard. The Arbiter teleports in front of him to strike but Zach sees it coming and grins evilly. Zach leaps up missing the strike then pushes off The Arbiter's right shoulder leaping into the air rolling across the ground next to a defeated Jaysin. Zach gets to his feet pointing at The Arbiter.

"Not yet! But don't worry you'll face Overlord Black soon enough!" Zach says in an evil tone. The Arbiter looks back at him annoyed then gets hit in the chest by another of Kim's arrows. Kim walks forward cautiously rapid firing arrow after arrow. The Arbiter skillfully deflects each arrow.

Zach bends down grabbing Jaysin and drags him next to a standing pillar and leans him up against it. Zach gets down on one knee and frowns when he looks over Jaysin to see he is really hurt.

"Hey boss you okay?" Zach asks with a concerned voice. Jaysin weakly opens his good eye to stare up at Zach.

"Zach?" Jaysin says weakly leaning his head off to the side seeing Kim in the back ground keeping her distance from The Arbiter while keeping him on the defensive with her arrows. "You guys came?" Jaysin looks back over to Zach.

"Yeah, Billie's plan" Zach places his right hand on Jaysin's left shoulder.

"Good old Billie, she'd never abandon me" Jaysin coughs, laughing in pain. Zach just frowns.

"Never" Zach looks back over at Kim then back at Jaysin. "Get some rest, will handle The Arbiter" Zach informs Jaysin.

"You can't win rookie" Jaysin lets out a heavy sigh.

"I know…" Zach agreed standing up looking down at the defeated Jaysin. "But I can still by you some time to recover your stamina" Zach selflessly replies back. Jaysin looks up at Zach and smiles, then reaches into his pocket and holds up his right hand to Zach. Zach looks at the Dragon coin in Jaysin's hand and looks astonished looking back at Jaysin.

"Take it, I didn't get a chance to use it, but maybe it can give you the edge you need" Jaysin orders weakly finding it hard to breath. Zach bends down taking the coin in his left hand and nods. Zach turns his back on Jaysin getting ready to go support Kim when Jaysin tells him, "Your brother would be proud of you." Zach smirks under his helmet.

"Thanks boss" Zach holds out his right hand summoning his power axe from the wall and into his right hand. Zach holds up his left fist. "Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Zach calls out. A green glows bright from his left hand. A transparent golden dragon shield appears around Zach's chest. Transparent gold cuffs around his deltoid muscles and the Dragon Dagger on his right hand side in his case. Zach leaps forward getting between The Arbiter and Kim as the two attempt to double team him.

~Outside Draven's Fortress,

The flames die down around the Ninja Steel Rangers. They look on with shock and horror. Draven had a barrier around him protecting him from the final ninja strike that should have killed him. The rangers try desperately to put there weight into the swords and force their blades through the barrier but it is a wasted effort.

"Nice try, Rangers" Draven laughs at their wasted efforts.

"Our blades can't get through" Brody looks around seeing each of his ranger's struggle to push there blade through Draven's barrier.

"You'll never beat me" Draven tells them expanding his barrier and collapsing it forcing the rangers back. Draven uses his bows to strike each ranger down to the ground with ease.

"Let's go before he sees us" Levi recommends. The Ninja Steel rangers temporarily retreat in a puff of smoke to disguise their movements. Draven runs through the smoke trying to find them but when the smoke clears they are gone.

"Where did they go?" Draven grunts, annoyed. "You ninja rats won't escape me!" Draven tries to taunt the rangers out into the open. Draven walks away, in the background a sheet falls leaving Brody and Sarah standing at the steps of the outer gate alone.

"He's gone. Let's go inside" Sarah recommends implying they can try to kill him later once they deal with the impending threat the Mega-Aarrows present.

"Guys, where heading into the fortress" Brody relays the message to the others in the ear mic of his helmet. Meanwhile, Draven walks the garden looking for the rangers.

"You can't hide forever, Rangers" Draven continues his taunts in there hide-and-seek game they were playing. The other four Ninja Steel Rangers watch Draven wander around aimlessly looking for them.

"Okay, that's great" Calvin replies to Brody on the comms. "We'll keep searching for the Mega-Aarrows, too" he informs Brody and Sarah.

"Let's find another way in" Hayley suggests.

~The outskirts of Draven's Fortress,

The robo rangers form up in there platoons at separate locations in open fields outside of the fortress preparing to invade other ranger dimensions as the barriers between dimensions in the Antiverse grow weaker.

~Draven's Fortress Control room,

There was a trail of defeated basherbots and dismantled robo rangers leading to the outside of the control room. Trinidad Kwan, the Yellow Overlord Ranger races through the hallway using his Power Daggers to slice through the opposition. Like the other Overlords, he had the ranger slayer style power suit, with two grooves on the back of his belt, beneath his lower back to hold his Power Daggers. He had the black suit, yellow diamonds on the chest, pop-up collar with yellow inlays and yellow armored greaves and gauntlets.

Billie, Overlord Blue was turning the hallway following the carnage carrying her Power Lance in her right arm. While in her ranger form she had full use of her body and no subsequent pains. Her power suit was in the ranger slayer fashion, black with blue diamonds, armored grieves and shoulder pads, her dino blaster on the back of her belt and a loop on each of her hips to hold her Power Lance when she split it in two seperate weapons. She also had a long battle dress going down to her ankles with a V-cut on the left side exposing her left leg as she walks.

"Man, I have missed this" Trinidad laughs out loud evilly. He skillfully uses his Power Daggers to slice through his opponents. "I never felt this powerful before" Trinidad laughs drunk off his own power. A blue blur speeds by and with what looked like one quick strike Billie slew the last of the basherbots and robo rangers that stood before them and the control room.

"And it's only going to get better now that we're all back together again" Billie says in a possessive tone standing straight up looking over her shoulder at Trinidad.

"So long as the Jay-man doesn't come between us again" Trinidad reminds her in a jealous tone.

"Jaysin, is my best friend and the closet thing I have to family. He wi-"

"Always be a priority to you. I know, I know" Trinidad finishes her sentence having heard this argument before. "Still doesn't take away my uneasy feelings of jealousy toward him" Trinidad reminds her. He stabs a robo ranger who was crawling to safety.

"You seriously want to do this here?...Now?" Billie turns her body looking annoyed with her lover.

"Yeah, from the very beginning it's always been Billie and Jaysin, the two at it again" Trinidad said with jealousy. "He always has your love and loyalty" Trinidad points his dagger at her, stomping on a basherbot.

"Yeah, because he is like a BROTHER to me!" Billie replies angrily. Stabbing her Power Lance into a Pink Turbo Ranger robot clone.

"And let's not forget childhood love!" Trinidad reminds her.

"By the Vile God, your never going to let this go are you?" Billie spins her lance in the air gutting the robo ranger who tried to sneak up behind her.

"Just admit it! If he was an option you would prefer to be with him over me!" Trinidad yells out, then throws his dagger at a basherbot who falls at Billie's feet. Billie pulls out her lance, bending over picking up the dagger and hurls it at a basherbot running up on Trinidad. Trinidad just looks over his shoulder then uses his right hand to knock the other basherbot in the face, knocking him to the ground. Trinidad bends down and yanked out his dagger from the basherbot's face. Billie was silent and that told Trinidad all he needed to know.

"I'm with you, I'm yours. Jaysin is my family. That's it!" Billie snaps at him.

"Is that why he gets all the cool toys like the Dragonzord and the Dragon Dagger?" Trinidad inquires jealousy. Billie groans stopping at the door to the control room looking over at Trinidad.

"Oh my Vile God! Is this about not having a zord?" Billie inquires.

"Well, it's not like I can get back the saber tooth tiger dinozord because its a body part to Kim's Gravezord and the Thunderzord-"

"Trini! We will steal you a zord from another earth once we are done here I promise you" Billie groans.

"Thank you, I just want the same if not more, since I'm your boyfriend. I deserve the cool toys to" Trinidad reasoned. Billie just facepalms herself and runs her hand down her helmet.

"I will get you a cool zord that can rival the Dragonzord once we're done here plus a special fan service just for you" Billie flirts with Trinidad.

"I love you Billie" Trinidad says out loud. Billie just smirks under her helmet and shakes her head. They both enter the Control room and dispatch the basherbots so Billie can hoop into the chair and access Draven's computer mainframe. Billie leans her lance up against the desk and removes her helmet setting it on the desk in front of her. Trinidad removes his helmet and sat it down on the desk as well standing off to Billie's right hand side. He watches Billie pull out a usb drive and sticks it into the computer.

"What's that?" Trinidad inquires, then crossing his arms with a skeptical look.

"Remote uplink for Alpha" Billie answers him hitting a few keys and begins hacking Draven's network with Alpha-5.

"Anything good so far?" Trinidad inquires looking at the monitors.

"Just this" Billie answers him and brings up a diagram of the Antiverse with the Morphing Grid on it. Trinidad was smart and was quickly able to make sense of it and became deeply disturbed by the energy levels and readings being displayed.

"If this is correct-"

"Due to the heavy strain Draven put on the Morphing Grid it's going to burst through the Antiverse like a dam that will flood and destroy a city" Billie sums it up with her illustration.

"But if the barrier between earths gets torn down like Draven wants then-"

"Death to all, death to all, death to all!" Alpha-5 chims in over the monitor.

"That idiot! He didn't double check his numbers!" Billie leans back in her chair frustrated.

"If the barrier between Earth's is down when the Antiverse is destroyed the resulting shockwave will hit every other Earth and dimension out there destroying everything in its path, including our earth!" Trinidad points out.

"However, if the barrier is up when that happens only the Antiverse will implode and become nothing" Billie lets out a sigh. "Jaysin was right to oppose Draven" Billie regretfully admits. She hated when she had to admit she was wrong about something.

"So we need to…" Trinidad paused for a moment. "Help the other rangers from the other earths put a stop to this...crisis…" Trinidad groans outloud.

"If you want a future with me, then yes we do" Billie adds. Trinidad raises up one brow tilting his head looking thoughtfully over at Billie.

"What's the plan?" Trinidad asks her. Billie pauses for a moment bringing up all the security scams to see the courtyard with the defeated robo rangers, Jaysin sitting up on a pillar while Kim and Zach fight The Arbiter. Another monitor shows the Ninja Steel Rangers trying to find the Mega-Aarrows while giving Draven the run around. Another shows Tommy and his team racing down the hall to the capture rangers below them.

"Nothing, we are going to have to trust them to handle it while we handle The Arbiter" Billie reasons to herself outloud.

"You sure?" Trinidad gives her a worrisome look.

"Yeah, we are the only ones that have a chance against The Arbiter because our power is connected to the corruption of the Morphing Grid. Their power is connected to the Grid so The Arbiter being the will of the Grid will massacre them. The best thing we can do is lead The Arbiter away and deal with him giving them the time they need" Billie explains.

"Is there anything else we can do? There are still alot of robo rangers left" Trinidad points out. Billie rubs her chin thinking about that then asks Alpha to bring up the specs on the robot clones. She quickly skims the designs finding what she was hoping for then starts hacking their signal and with Alpha-5 writes a command order.

"Yeah, bad guys like Draven always turn on his partners. The robot clones have self-destruct devices. I'll send a command to trigger them and no more robot clones" Bille grins evilly.

"Didn't you want them to throw at The Arbiter?" Trinidad asks. Billie points at the screen with Jaysin on it. "Right, didn't work. So there useless and can't risk them invading our world. What a waste…" Trinidad frowns. Billie gives him a quizzical look.

"Why is that darling?" Billie turns her head back to the monitors.

"Just remembering Zackary, he was a player. I could see him asking you to reprogram that pink turbo and the yellow mega force ranger so he could have his own personal ranger harem" Trinidad laughs evilly picturing Zackary with a harem of pink turbo and yellow mega force robot clones servicing his every need and desire.

"Yeah, Zackary would have asked me to do that" Billie giggles evilly.

"How is his twin?" Trinidad inquires.

"Eh, not like his brother, that's for sure. I also think he might have a thing for Kim" Billie assumes. Trinidad just shakes his head.

"Just what we don't need another love triangle" Trinidad makes a disgusted face then turns his head to see robo rangers rushing in. Billie looks back to see them and gives an annoyed face.

"Darling, Alpha and I need a little more time. Care to entertain our guests?" Billie flirts. Trinidad pulls out his dagger with his right hand.

"Be my pleasure, my lady!" Trinidad does a courtesy bow, then walks forward with the blade of his dagger glowing with a yellow energy. He starts to skillfully defeat each robo ranger in a skilled choreograph way that honors the korean-chinise art of fighting. While Billie gets ready to trigger the self-destruct countdown within the robo rangers. She glances up at one of the monitors to see Tommy and his team about turn into the cloning room where the other rangers who have been captured by Draven are currently being held.

~Cloning room,

"There they are!" Tommy yells out pointing into the cloning room. His team races in and goes on the attack. Tommy, Koda, and Wes over power and defeat their respective basherbots that were guarding the room.

"Quick, blast the computers!" Gemma orders from behind Wes who protected her flank. Wes and Gemma hold up there blasters and start firing on the computers. Then they shoot the restraints on the captured rangers. Kat, Antonio, Rocky, T.J. and Gia open their eyes and quickly sit up alarmed.

"Whoa. Wes, what happened?" Rocky shakes his head looking around.

"Last thing I remember, I was meeting with Tommy when some kind of Rangers attacked" Gia recounts. They all get up and regroup with Wes.

"That wasn't Tommy, and those weren't Rangers either. They're Lord Draven's robots" Wes corrects her.

"Draven? I was hoping I'd never hear that name again" T.J. jumps into the conversation.

"It looks like he's giving the robots, Ranger powers" Kat speculates trying to get caught up with everyone.

"Ranger powers will make his robots tough to beat" Antiono adds in looking pissed off and ready to fight. Tommy runs up to the group. "Hey, Tommy, thanks for saving us" Antiono tells him and gives him a respectful nod. "So, what do we do now?" We gotta stop his plans" Antiono adds, none of them knowing the real danger there in when the Antiverse implodes while the barrier is down, nor the danger The Arbiter posses on the other side of the fortress fighting the Ranger Overlords.

"Come, lets go!" Wes orders.

"This way" Koda takes the lead with Wes. As they run out Tommy is the last one to leave the room surveying the area when he gets dropped kicked by the Robot Tommy.

"You?" Tommy looks up startled.

"Who better to destroy the real Tommy Oliver than me" Robot Tommy says evilly.

"But unless you've got a Master Morpher, you ain't nothing but a cheap copy" Tommy replies holding up a golden morpher that was coinless and had the zeo circuit imprinting instead of it saying power rangers around the slot.

"Master Morpher?" Billie continues to monitor the situation in the cloning room. She watches the interaction with interest leaving Alpha-5 to finish the command to trigger the self-destruct in the robot rangers. Even with the ranger powers, the robots could not best Trinidad who held the line and prevented any from getting past him to Billie.

"This copy's gonna kick your butt" Robot Tommy grunts then transforms into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"It's morphin time! Zeo Ranger Five Red!" Tommy calls out with the Zeo power coin materializing in the morpher. Both Tommy's clash with there weapons drawing sparks with the Robot Tommy getting pushed back.

"Your Zeo power can't defeat me!" Robot Tommy scolds him.

"Tigerzord, White Ranger Power!" Tommy pulls out the Morpher and uses it to morph once again to one of his previous ranger forms. The zeo coin turns into the tigerzord coin.

"No!" Robot Tommy dashes forward but Tommy kicks him away back flipping and transforms into the White Ranger.

"Incredible!" Billie stands straight up from her chair with an astonished look on her face.

"What?" Trinidad strikes down the last robot ranger to enter the room, then turns heading over to Billie's side leaving dozens of dead robot rangers all across the ground of the control room.

"That Master Morpher allows Tommy to use any one of his previous ranger forms" Billie said with an excited tone.

"So?" Trinidad looks at the monitor wiping sweat from his forehead.

"We need to get that Morpher for Jaysin! With that he could access his Red Ranger, Red Ranger with Dragonzord Power, and his Gold Ranger powers when ever he wanted to!" Billie rubs her hands together with an evil grin.

"Off course Jaysin would get it, he gets all the cool toys" Trinidad said in a jealous tone. "And I suppose I would get the Green Ranger Powers and the Dragonzord as a hand me down since he wont need them" Trinidad shook his head disgustedly.

"No, I'd get you a good zord and a way to augment your powers so you can rival him" Billie said reassuredly. Trinidad looks over to her.

"Really?" Trinidad asks.

"Yes" Billie lies, not believing anyone could be greater then Jaysin in her mind. "You are my boyfriend after all" she adds.

"Take your best shot!" Tommy strikes a combat pose with Saba. They fight once more leaping off the walls and fighting mid-air with the real Tommy besting the Robot Tommy once more knocking him to the ground. Tommy pulls out the Master Morpher again to use…

"Dragonzord, Green Ranger Power!" Tommy calls out. The dragon coin appears in place of the tigerzord coin and Tommy transforms into the Green Ranger. "Time to finish you!" he yells out and goes on the attack once again. Tommy overpowers the robot Tommy and strikes him down in defeat with the Dragon Dagger. "Face it, you're just circuits and sensors" Tommy reminds the Robot Tommy of his true nature. "You're nothing like me! You have no heart!" Tommy adds in.

The robot Tommy self-destruct with the real Tommy racing out the room. Everything begins to collapse and fall apart.

"All done, all done, all done!" Alpha-5 tells Billie who cuts his access and signals Trinidad to grab his helmet. They felt the rumbling. They quickly put their helmets back on, Billie grabs her Power Lance and they race to the window leaping out as the floor gives way and flames shoot upward. They land on top of a lower roof then leap off the ground into the fortress garden.

"Well, the rest is up to them. I did all I can to help them with the robot clones" Billie tells Trinidad.

"Now we just keep The Arbiter busy?" Trinidad asks. Billie nods. "If what you told me is true and he is as powerful as you say he is and we can't defeat him-"

"Then we just stall him out, until the other rangers stop Draven. When the Antiverse collapses it will take The Arbiter out with it" Billie explains to him.

"Good insurance policy. I love it!" Trinidad says confidently.

"Billie, Trini, it's Kim! If you two love birds are done fooling around we could really use your help!" Kim yells over the comm.

"Roger! Were moving!" Billie replies and signals Trinidad to follow her lead as they race across the garden.

"Hunnie, what happens if the other rangers lose?" Trinidad asks already knowing the answer.

"There will be nothing for all" Billie replies in a dark tone...


	13. The Many Deaths of The Overlords

**Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Many Deaths of The Overlords**

"_When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home."_ ~Tecumseh

~The dark forest beyond Draven's Fortress...

Kim fires arrows from a massive branch she stands on at the ground a few feet before The Arbiter. The explosion kicks up dirt obstructing The Arbiter's view with Zach emerging from the cloud of dust locking fists with The Arbiter. The air distorts all around them, with Zach trying to force The Arbiter on his knee, but The Arbiter ends up physically overpowering Zach and forces him back. Zach yells flying back slamming into the side of a hill with a loud thud. When the smoke settled Zach was on one knee with his right hand over the transparent golden dragon shield.

Kim moved silently from tree to tree firing energy arrow after energy arrow. The Arbiter uses his sword to deflect each shot with ease. Then in a streak of blue lighting appears before Kim slicing at her with his sword. Kim barely had time to bring up her bow to block the attack. Kim falls from the tree sliding across the ground. Kim quickly uses her right hand flip up off the ground, as she does Zach in a dark blackish green light flies underneath her appearing before The Arbiter with his power axe, brining it down upon him. This allowed Kim to retreat to the shadows.

The Arbiter uses his left hand to stop Zach's attack mid-steam. The ground cracks and breaks under them and the air continues to distort around them. Zach and The Arbiter glare at one another. The Arbiter drops his sword to the ground and uses his right hand punch Zach in the chest. Zach yells out in pain soaring across the ground smashing into a tree, uprooting it from the ground. Kim looks on horrified by his brutal strength.

Kim rapid fires her explosive arrows at The Arbiter, who walks toward her deflecting each shot with ease. Kim keeps leaping back and fires more arrows with The Arbiter closing the gap each time his lighting fast teleportation brings him several paces in front of her. Zach appears behind Kim in a blur grabbing her by her collar and tossing her behind him in the air then swings his axe hard once more at The Arbiter who once again holds out his left hand stopping the attack as the environment around then suffers damage.

Kim does backflip landing on top of tree branch looking down at both of them. Zach lets go of his power axe with his right hand and quickly reaches out with his right hand grabbing the wrist of The Arbiter, then throws a hard left dead center of The Arbiter's helmet. A green flame sparked upon contact as Zach dug deep lifting The Arbiter up off his feet and slams him into the ground.

"I'm through playing around! JUST F**KING DIEEE!" Zach yells out in utter hate. He quickdraws the Dragon Dagger glowing with its corrupted green energy and slams the dagger at the core piece of The Arbiter's plate armor. Another massive shock wave and can be heard and felt riveting through the dark forest, followed by another full force explosion with Zach soaring through the air.

"Zach!" Kim looks up then quickly down at the ground to see The Arbiter standing in a crater only mildly weakened. Zach brings his left hand to his chest tapping the glove with his right pointer and middle finger warping back to the ground in a dark light with green lighting around it.

"Mastodon Full Force Punch!" Zach yells out slamming his right fist toward The Arbiter who stops the full force attack with the palm of his left hand then throws a hard right back. Zach goes tumbling across the ground. Kim jumps to another tree to get a better vantage point only to see Zach struggling very weakly to get up on all fours. Blue lighting strikes a lower branch with The Arbiter looking up at her emotionlessly.

"Damn it!" Kim turns her head to The Arbiter. "You truly are the strongest opponent we have ever faced" Kim laughs evilly, but The Arbiter sees through her false bravado. Kim leaps back into the shadows firing a lighting fast arrow at the right thigh of The Arbiter, with out his sword he was unable to deflect it and at that close range he was not able to grab it. It struck his armor leggings and exploded and for the first time, The Arbiter grunted in pain, his right leg buckling under him and caused him to fall to one knee.

Another arrow strikes at the left shoulder of The Arbiter exploding on contact knocking him over. Kim's sadistic laugh could be heard echoing in the woods. Her confidence in her skills and her ability to win trumps her original plan to stall to buy time for Zach to recover, and for Billie and Trinidad to show up. "_Who needs them, I can do this myself_" Kim tells herself consumed by her own haughty spirit.

The Arbiter stands up, his heavy breathing can be heard. He scans the tree line looking for Kim when another arrow strikes his right palm. The Arbiter groans in pain falling from the tree to the ground with a loud thud. He quickly recovers to his feet, furiously annoyed with Kim's hit and run tactics. The Arbiter gets struck again and again with arrows. He grunts and groans taking each shoot head on trying to track Kim's movements. Kim masks her movements in the shadows changing positions after every arrow she fires. This allowed her to constantly be moving and striking at The Arbiter at all angles.

"Get it together Arbiter! I thought you were better then this?" Kim laughs evilly. She mocks and taunts The Arbiter, her evil voice seemingly echoing from everywhere. The Arbiter stands there motionless. While Kim mocks him, he is remembering the sequence of her shots, the timing, the depths and angles of which they hit. The Arbiter remembers the sound of her voice and the direction of her taunts. He takes all this information in to proximate her location.

"It's time to DIE!" Kim yells out in a twisted and distorted voice. She fires the arrow but stands there wide eyed and in horror. The Arbiter stood there and caught the arrow dispersing the energy with a flick of his wrist.

"I know where you are Kimberly Hearts of Earth 3-29" The Arbiter calls out to her. If one could see under Kim's helmet she had a bewildered and enraged look about her. Kim starts firing randomly. The Arbiter calls his sword to his right hand by holding it out. Flames materialize the sword. The Arbiter starts to deflect shot after shot with ease like before to Kim's frustration.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! PTERODACTYL'S REGIN!" Kim yells out charging a massive arrow firing it at The Arbiter that splits into hundreds of smaller arrows. "DODGE THAT YOU MORTAL FREAK!" Kim taunts once more insanely. The Arbiter deflects all the arrows flying toward him moving faster then Kim could perceive his movements. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kim looks on as The Arbiter makes light of her best attack. Kim continues to fire more arrows to The Arbiter's annoyance.

"ENOUGH!" The Arbiter raises his voice catching one of her arrows and hurls it into the volley of arrows causing them to collide with one another in a series of dazzling explosions. The shockwave destroys Kim's bow and knocks her from the tree she was standing in to the ground. By the time Kim rolled over and looks up, The Arbiter was descending in a streak of blue light from the sky.

"NOO-" Kim was about to say but is struck silent. The ground broken under her. The Arbiter stood above her. He had driven his sword through her morpher and impaled her into the ground. Her suit dematerialized and Kim is lying in a pool of her own blood. She coughs up blood, trying to speak but no words come out. The Arbiter doesn't hesitate to pull the sword from her and removes her head with it. Overlord Pink was the first to fall to The Arbiter.

"You bastard…" Zach says in a dark whisper full of despair. The Arbiter turns his head to see Zach standing before them in the clearing. His knees were bent, his arms were bent with him clenching and clenching his fists. Zach held out his right hand with his power axe flying through the dark forest into his hands. Nothing else needed to be said. The Arbiter and Zach lunged at one another. Another shockwave echoed through the forest. The Arbiter's sword held back the full force and might of Zach's axe.

The Arbiter forces Zach back and steps forward throwing a fast left. The Arbiter meets Zach's left fist with his. The force of their punches making contact was enough break Zach's left arm in seven different places. Zach screams out in pain. He stumbles back, his left arm dangling at his side. Zach struggled to lift his hammer, it was this moment he realized he was wide open. The Arbiter was pulsing with blue lighting all around him. He struck Zach's helmet shattering his visor.

The Arbiter reaches out taking hold of Zach by the broken helmet lifting him up off the ground teleporting high into the air. In a streak of blue lighting striking the ground, The Arbiter slams Zach into it. The sheer force of the impact into the ground broke over 175 bones in Zach's body. He was killed instantly. The Arbiter removes Zach's power coin from his moropher and the Dragon Coin when Zach's suit dematerialized, then closes his fists around them with blue lighting crushing the coins into nothing. Overlord Black was the second to fall at the hands of The Arbiter.

~Draven's Fortress...

At the same time the fight with The Arbiter was happening in the dark forest, Brody and Sarah desperately search Draven's fortress for the Mega-arrows. They go room by room they can feel and hear the shockwaves, not knowing it was the Ranger Overlords desperately fighting to hold The Arbiter back from them. They assumed it was fighting with their teammates and tommy's team in other parts of the grounds, as did the other teams dangerously assumed the same notions.

"Well, this is the last room" Brody and Sarah race into a room looking around for the Mega-arrows.

"Preston, get your Dragonzord ready. If we find the arrows we'll need a quick escape" Sarah orders over the comms. Brody searches some wooden boxes in the background.

"They gotta be here" Brody power walks around the room looking all around.

"Looking for something?" Draven says in a sinister voice walking into the room commanding their attention. "You have come to the wrong place!" Draven points at them. "Basherbots, destroy them!" upon Draven's orders several basherbots run into the room to support their master. Brody and Sarah make quick work of the basherbots then attack Draven who blocks both their attacks from their swords with his bow.

"Time's up!" Draven counters both their attacks and beats them back. Draven fires his bow, the arrow splits into two arrows, one for Brody and one for Sarah. They block the attack with their swords but get blown back through a wall where the chest held the Mega-arrows was hidden.

"Whoa" Brody rolled over landing on top of the box.

"Yes! This is the chest with the Mega-arrows" Sarah said with hope filled excitement.

"No!" Draven grunted at his own careless mistake. He charges at them recklessly.

"Ninja Blast!" Sarah on one knee pulls out her blaster firing at Draven's kneecaps. Draven hits the ground hard in pain. "We gotta go! Brody, trust me" Sarah quickly says out loud, no time to tell Brody her plan.

"Huh? Hold on-" Brody tries to protest. Sarah rolls him over on the chest and wraps him and the chest in a pink rope.

"You need to guard the arrows" Sarah orders him. "Get ready Preston, catch!" Sarah says over the comms. Sarah hurls the rope out the window only for it to be caught by a blue flying ninja dragonzord.

"Got it! Let's go!" Preston orders the Dragonzord while riding on top of its head.

"Woo!" Brody yells out his heart racing as he and the Mega-arrows are hundreds of feet in the air being held up by a single piece of rope.

"They got the arrows. Let's get out of here!" Calvin orders the rest of them team when he looks up to see Preston's Dragonzord holding a rope with Brody and the Mega-arrows. Each of the Ninja Steel Rangers breaks off from the squad of basherbots they were fighting to regroup with the rest of their teammates.

"Fly, Drago. Fly!" Preston orders his dragonzord to make for a quick escape.

"Well, that's one way to escape a fortress" Brody takes a breath and calmly tells himself trusting his life and safety to Preston and his dragonzord. "Preston, we've gotta get the Mega-arrows out of this dimension, away from Draven" Brody recommends to him.

"Uh, let's go through the rip in the barrier?" Preston recommends for their quick escape. Before anyone could object Preston says out loud "Ah, it's straight ahead. Easy!".

"Yes, hopefully, it takes us home" Brody frowns. They fly toward the tear in the sky…

~Dark Forest beyond Draven's fortress…

Billie and Trinidad stand in shock and horror, Zach lay crushed and dead in a crater. Kim's body in a pool of its own blood with her severed head a few feet away. The Arbiter, was breathing heavily above Zach looking over at Billie and Trinidad.

"He killed them?" Trinidad grips his daggers tightly.

"And he defeated Jaysin!" Billie adds in a dark distorted voice.

"Billie Craigston and Trinidad Kwan of Earth 3-29, you have been deemed unworthy! Forfeit your power coins or forfeit your lives!" The Arbiter tells them and holds his hands out gesturing to Zach and Kim. Using them to show what will happen to those who wont give up the power he has deemed unworthy to wield.

"Billie, this is bad, we were supposed to fight him together, but Jaysin was defeated and he has already killed Zach and Kim-"

"Who cares? Kim was rusty and Zach was a rookie. We can replace them later once we deal with him" Billie laughs evilly not even caring that her two comrades had been killed.

"Yeah, sure…" Trinidad said in a low unbelieving voice with a skeptical look under his helmet. After seeing Jaysin knocked out, sitting up against a stone pillar holding his side and now running into the forest to find their other two comrades dead. Their odds of beating The Arbiter let alone holding him off dropped severely in his mind.

"Ready darling?" Billie leans forward ready to charge with her power lance.

"Yeah, I'm ready...let's go for it…"Trinidad says darkly.

"Overlord Blue!" Billie yells out striking an offensive combat pose.

"Overlord Yellow, ready to go" Trinidad seathes his power daggers behind him quick drawing his dino blaster firing it at The Arbiter. The Arbiter groans taking each shot backing up slowly. Trinidad holds his fire. It barely had any effect on The Arbiter. The energy blast served as a minor annoyance to him nothing else.

"This is going to be harder then I thought" Billie cautions Trinidad who just turns his head to her shaking it thinking to himself "_Nah, you think?_".

The Arbiter appeared before them in a streak of lighting with his sword drawn driving it into the ground. Billie and Trinidad leapt out of the way just in time missing out on a massive and dangerous shockwave. The Arbiter moved in another streak of blue lighting toward Billie. Billie landing on the ground slides back, her power lance glowing with a corrupted blue energy. As soon as The Arbiter appeared in front of her she struck him hard with her lance. The force of the hit caused The Arbiter to twist around sliding across the ground hard.

Billie's battle dress flowed wildly in the distorted air, she stood tall and proud, her left hand at her side, her right hand out in front of her holding her lance with her glowing blue eyes that could be seen through her helmet. The Arbiter tumbled into a tree, before rolling over getting back to his feet.

"Wow, that dude recovers quick!" Trinidad looked on alarmed then over at Billie who had turned around walking toward The Arbiter in all her evilness. She slices the air with her lance sending a crescent blue energy toward him. The energy slams The Arbiter up against the tree causing very little damage to him, but that wasn't the point. Billie wanted The Arbiter to know she can hurt him and that this wont be like their last fight in the Command Center a year ago.

The Arbiter was furious now, he appeared behind Billie raising his sword at her, Billie had just enough time to turn around to see the sword coming down upon her. Trinidad fires his dino blaster striking the helmet of The Arbiter momentarily stunning him while Billie thrusts at The Arbiter with her lance. The air distorts, blue flame sparks off of The Arbiter's plate armor as he takes one step back to brace himself from the hit looking up at Billie with the same glowing blue eyes whose energy was radiating from his visor.

"This guy…" Trinidad looks up horrified on how The Arbiter could take such powerful hits and brush them off like it was nothing to him, greatly disturbed Trinidad. "Just how strong is he?" Trinidad yells out. The Arbiter looks over to Trinidad and teleports over to him. Trinidad barely had enough time to get to his feet. "Blast it!" The Arbiter was about to strike him with the sword, the stance he took made Trinidad quickly flash back to where they found Jaysin sitting up against the pillar, Billie was checking his injuries with Trinidad looking down at him. Before Jaysin passed out he warned them to beware of The Arbiter's 11 hit combo attack with the sword. "_Is this the attack that defeated you Jaysin_?" Trinidad thought to himself.

Right as The Arbiter was about to strike Billie had dashed in front of The Arbiter blocking each strike with her lance. Trinidad stumbled back surprised that Billie was able to keep up with The Arbiter.

"Stay behind me!" Billie yells out loud.

"This opponent is too strong to defeat...where in big trouble…" Trinidad frowns under his helmet. At the same time Jaysin snaps awake, like a cold chill going up one's spine. He looks around at the destroyed courtyard, with the robot clones remembering The Arbiter's words about laying him in the streets as a symbol that he had won.

Jaysin weakly gets back to his feet looking around for the others but could only hear fighting in the distances. He looks up at the sky to see the tear between dimensions is still there. He wondered what was taking so long for the other rangers to close the tear. Jaysin holds his side and weakly walks into the dark forest to find his team to see how they are doing against The Arbiter...

Trinidad leaps into the air with Billie tossing him her dino blaster. Trinidad catches it firing both at The Arbiter who breaks away from Billie to deflect each shot with his sword. Trinidad lands back on the ground looking up frustrated having done minimal damage to him. He was beginning to understand now why Zach and Kim lost.

"Hunnie, this is NOT good!" Trinidad warns Billie of the dangerous situation they were in.

"I KNOW DARLING!" Billie snaps at him. Billie charges forward her lance giving off a blinding blue light. "Triceratops Rampage!" Billie unleashes a devastating 25 hit strike with her power lance at The Arbiter. To Billie's horror, The Arbiter deflects each attack while backing up. Trinidad wastes no time racing behind The Arbiter and fires at his back. Even with that Trinidad is shocked to see The Arbiter block each attack and force Billie back.

The Arbiter teleports in front of Trinidad elbowing him into a tree. Billie screams in rage descending on The Arbiter from the sky. The Arbiter leaps out of the way with Billie stabbing her lance into the ground. She quickly pulls it out spinning around knocking The Arbiter away, then gives chase striking at him with her lance's reach and keeping him on the defensive.

Billie strikes both The Arbiter's hands. He yells out in pain, his sword goes flying in the air. He quickly spins around as Billie was pulling her lance back for another attack, only to see The Arbiter's sword rematerlize in his hand, he corrects his footing and bring the sword down upon her. Holding both ends of the lance Billie holds it up to block the attack. Another shockwave pulses from them. Billie falls to one knee under The Arbiter's immense physical strength. Billie didn't account for how exhausting it was to block The Arbiter's attacks. Even when successfully blocked the shockwave and sheer force of the attack was enough to seriously hurt them.

Trinidad fires another volley of blasts, forcing The Arbiter back allowing Billie elegantly spin her lance around her with a blue corrupted energy coming off her lance. She strikes The Arbiter who disappears in blue lighting and reappears next to Trinidad. Billie quickly turns her head alarmed.

Trinidad holds out the blasters to fire but The Arbiter slices the blasters in two. They explode and knock Trinidad back. The Arbiter didn't let up though, he continued to power walk forward grabbing Trinidad by the throat holding him up off the ground and begins to squeeze his neck tightly. Trinidad tries to break the grip of The Arbiter but fails. Billie races forward bring her lance down across the left hand of The Arbiter. He recoils in pain dropping Trinidad to the ground backing up looking at Billie who gracefully spun her lance taking an offensive stance to protect her boyfriend and fellow ranger.

"Thanks babe…" Trinidad says in a horse voice, on one knee massaging his neck.

"That was a close one" Billie looks back to check up on him. Billie quickly turns back to face The Arbiter dashing forward leaping up into the air and striking him 11 times with her lance forcing him back with each strike. Billie feet touch the ground as she leans back missing The Arbiter's counter strike with his sword but failed to block his left punch. Billie goes flying back dropping her lance and tumbling across the ground motionless.

"Babe?!" Trinidad yells out. His eyes glowing yellow. The Arbiter teleports in front of Billie thrusting forward with his sword. The thought of losing Billie throws Trinidad into an unspeakable rage. Before he could even think about it, his body was already moving dashing in front of Billie with his power dagger in his right hand deflecting the sword and protecting her. Billie quickly grabs her spear leaping out of the way.

Trinidad quickdraws his other dagger using both of them to block The Arbiter's sword. The Arbiter forces Trinidad to one knee exerting pressure on him.

"Darling?" Billie calls out to him, gripping her lance about to step forward.

"Stay back!" he yells in rage. Billie stops in her tracks. "I got this!" Trinidad says confidently. Trinidad pushes against the ground forcing The Arbiter back to his surprise. Trinidad's Dagger's glow with a yellow corrupted energy. "Sabertooth Tiger! Furious Strike!" Trinidad moved like lightning striking The Arbiter all over his body 32 times, The Arbiter managed to block some of the hits and get in a couple of sword strikes against Trinidad but he kept up the pressure and on the final strike manage to drive his dagger in his left hand into the armor of The Arbiter and force him back in a dazzling close range explosion.

The Arbiter flew back but caught himself landing on his feet looking at the scratch marks on his armor then back up at Trinidad who fell to one Arbiter in a fury power walked toward them slamming his foot on the ground with each step.

"Oh come on!" Billie yells out.

"Does NOTHING slow this guy down?" Trinidad said weakly and exhaustedly. Meanwhile, Jaysin was running as fast as his legs could carry him through the forest looking around for his team trying to run in the direction of the fighting he heard with a frantic look on his face, aware of the time he had wasted resting and now in distance he is trying to make up.

"Babe, switch!" Trinidad called out needing a moment to rest after that full force attack. Billie dashed ahead toward The Arbiter, twisting her lance and pulling it apart into two distinct weapons. Billie strikes fast and hard like Trinidad with both of her weapons. However, The Arbiter blocks each strike with his sword. Trinidad watched Billie move as fast as she could all around The Arbiter striking him at different angles and points only for The Arbiter to block each one effortlessly. For him it looked as if this was break for him to recover his stamina.

When Trinidad saw this, he knew full well The Arbiter was an unrelenting brutal force of nature. Pure in its intent to cleanse the Morphing Grid, and an unkillable force like death that none could stand up against. They were fools to even try to defy the Will of The Morphing Grid. Billie sees an opening and goes for it only to be blocked by The Arbiter and knocked away by his sword. Trinidad watches drop her lances and rolls across the ground.

"Billie?!" Trinidad calls out watching her struggle to get up with The Arbiter walking toward her. Trinidad slides protectively in front of Billie standing between her and The Arbiter hunched over tiredly with daggers in hand. The Arbiter stops for a moment assessing the situation. Trinidad looks over at Billie saluting her with his dagger. "I love you" was all he said before dashing forward at The Arbiter. Billie looked up shocked and horrified.

Trinidad put everything he had into his speed and thrust, he struck at The Arbiter over 64 times, with The Arbiter blocking most hits. The Arbiter was forced to acknowledge Trinidad's speed and reaction time if he was going to win. Jaysin ran into the clearing holding his morpher coming to a stop next to a tree breathing hard, but when he looked up he saw Trinidad holding the line going toe-to-toe with The Arbiter with Billie a few feet behind him struggling to get to her feet. Jaysin also saw the bodies of Zach and Kim where they had been struck down. Jaysin looks back up at The Arbiter hatefully.

"I'm sorry Billie…" Trinidad said running out of energy, The Arbiter knocks one of his daggers from his hand leaving him open. Jaysin's eyes widen at what he was about to see. The Arbiter's blade on fire coming down on Trinidad but Billie pulls him back stepping in front of him taking the hit. Trinidad's eyes widen as well.

The Arbiter's sword slashes down Billie's body slicing her morpher in two. Her suit dematerialized with her turning to see Jaysin. Jaysin watches blood run down the scar from The Arbiter's sword spreading across her clothes.

"BILLIE?!" Jaysin and Trinidad both called out at the same time. Billie stumbles forward holding her hands out to Jaysin with blood coming out of her mouth and tears down her cheeks. Billie turns to fall on her back. Jaysin races forward sliding across the ground and catches her in his arms holding her tightly.

The Arbiter doesn't even give them a chance to mourn. As soon as Trinidad turns his head to face The Arbiter in his rage, The Arbiter plunges his sword through Trinidad. Jaysin doesn't even care he lost Zach, Kim, or that Trinidad is being murdered in front of him. Nothing matters to Jaysin in this moment then holding the dying Billie in his arms. He looks at his right hand covered in her blood. Billie weakly looks over and frowns, Jaysin looks up to see Trinidad had been ran through with The Arbiter's sword.

With the last of his strength Trinidad runs his dagger through The Arbiter and smiles thinking he has won, he has avenged Billie. He was wrong. He looks up at The Arbiter who looks down at him grabbing Trinidad's left arm and pulls it out of him. There was no mark, no blood, nothing.

"What the hell are you? Bro, are you even human?" Trinidad says weakly coughing up blood in his helmet. The Arbiter splits Trinidad in two before Jaysin and Billie. Making Overlord Yellow the third to be killed by The Arbiter.

"Darling…" Billie looks on horrified. Jaysin just holds her protectively watching with a serious look on his face. The Arbiter picks up Trinidad's coin and crushes it in the palm of his hand then turns his head toward Jaysin and Billie...


	14. Pain of Loss

**Crisis on Infinite Earths: Pain of Loss**

"_All the power in the universe can't change destiny_" ~Unknown

~Outskirts of Draven's Fortress…

A portal opens in front of a battalion of robo-rangers. Draven walks through looking up to the sky to see the Ninja Steel Rangers flying on Preston's Dragonzord toward the tear in the sky.

"Those Ninjas are trying to get away and they've stolen my Mega-Arrows" Draven tightens his right fist looking over at the robo-rangers army and walks toward them. "We can't let them escape. Shoot them down!" Draven orders them. The robo-rangers aim their blasters into the sky and fire. Hundreds of beams can be seen scattering across the skies striking the Dragonzord.

"Oh no, we're hit!" Preston says outloud in a panicked voice. One of the countless beams strikes the pink rope that was tied to Brody and the chest. Brody and the chest fall to the ground with each Ninja Steel Ranger getting struck by a beam. The other four Ninja Steel Rangers fall from the sky and slam into the ground, demorphing.

The rangers stagger to their feet with Preston trying to collect his balance and stumbling right into the barrier between dimensions. When he hits it, the barrier flickers showing several alternate realities of rangers across the multiverse.

"It's the dimensional barrier" Preston points out to the team. They gather around peering into the barrier.

"That's why the army's here. They're waiting for it to fall" Calvin reasons outloud to himself.

"Guys! Guys!" Brody calls out wandering around confused looking for his team. The other rangers race to his side leaping over concrete blocks.

"His army's huge" Hayley looks on with a discouraged looking at the sheer numbers of Draven's forces to their measly five.

"Welcome, Ninjas. Meet my Robo-Ranger army!" Draven stands in front of his army. He was unaware that the Ranger Overlords had knocked out about a third of his forces while he was busy fighting the Ninja Steel Rangers. He was also not aware that Billie had trigger the count down to the robo-rangers self-destruction.

Without knowing anything of the Ranger Overlords, other then Jaysin who got away. They gave Draven the biggest middle finger while remaining completely unnoticed at large by Draven and the other rangers. In the same respect, the rangers were unaware of the huge helping hand from their former ranger friend's evil doppelgangers or the advantage they gave them to help them succeeded against Draven's forces. But both forces were ignorant of the growing instability in the Morphing Grid that threaten to unleash an anti-matter wave that threatens the destruction of the Antiverse.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for returning my arrows!" Draven walks forward moving some wood around from the broken chest that contained the Mega-arrows. There was a loud earth shattering pulse as a tear in the sky becomes even worse. "Ah, and you couldn't have timed it any better" Draven laughs evilly, they all watch the sky turn red.

"No" Aiden backs up looking at the sky then back at Draven.

"Now to shoot my second Mega-arrow" Draven says out loud taking aim.

"No!" Sarah cries out. The rangers all watch in horror as the second Mega-arrow makes the tear bigger and damages veil between realities.

"Soon, I'll be able to shoot my last arrow and invade all the dimensions. Give up, you don't have any chance against my entire army" Draven tells them.

~The Dark Forest beyond Draven's Fortress…

Jaysin holds Billie gently, letting her rest the back of her head against his left arm, while he holds her up with it. He gently tries to use his right hand to hold pressure along her chest to try and slow down the bleeding, but without any medical equipment and no aide coming to them it was all a vain effort. The Arbiter raised his sword to strike down Jaysin and Billie when they heard the pulse. The Arbiter lowers his sword looking up in the sky. Billie glances up and Jaysin just keeps his eyes on Billie trying to think on what he can do to save her.

The Arbiter watches the second Mega-arrow strike the barrier making it bigger and causing the Morphing Grid to become even more unstable. Billie noticed the core on The Arbiter's chest plate flicker erratically and suddenly Billie realized a horrifying truth. She should have been trying to cut his connection to the Morphing Grid rather then trying to use a corrupted version of the Grid to match his power.

"Alpha, Alpha come in it's Jaysin! Billie's hurt! Prep the med bay now!" Jaysin was holding up Billie's right hand with his leaning in speaking into her communicator. The Arbiter looks down at Jaysin stabbing his sword into the ground and brings up a touch screen on his right gauntlet hitting a few buttons on the display.

There was an ear splitting static sound and the communicators on each Ranger Overlord went dead. Jaysin's eyes widen looking up at The Arbiter placing his right hand over Billie's wound.

"What did you do?" Jaysin demanded to know.

"I jammed your signal. Now you will be trapped here in the Antiverse with no way home" The Arbiter explained. Billie's eyes widen when she heard that. Bloody tears ran down her eyes.

"Jay...sin…" Billie weakly turns her head to Jaysin reaching up with her left hand and placing it on his cheek. Jaysin turns his attention to Billie.

"I'm going to save you Billie! Don't worr-"

"Run...get to...the other...rangers...before it's too late…" Billie weakly tries to warn Jaysin with what strength she had left.

"What? No, Billie! I'm not leaving you!" Jaysin protested. "Your my girl...forever my girl…" Jaysin said weakly. Billie smiles sweetly.

"Grid...unstable...weather or not...the rangers...close the barrier...this universe will...be destroyed…by antimatter...wave…" Billie says in a very weak voice. The Arbiter just stood there not even surprised by the disturbing information Billie revealed. "Get out of here Jaysin...Live...Live for us!..." Billie's voice trails off, her head turns off to the side and her arm drops to the ground.

The Arbiter watches Jaysin's facial expression change to one who just realized he had lost everything that mattered to him. Jaysin held Billie tightly and close to him. Sociopaths, unlike Psychopaths are capable of forming some social attachments and are capable of some empathy for others. However, for Jaysin, Billie was his family, and he loved her as much as he loved himself. Her dying in his arms, failing to save her, failing to stop The Arbiter, knowing the antiverse is about to be destroyed with no way for him to get home, and the thought of being the leader who abandons his fallen comrades to save himself wounded his pride. it all hit Jaysin all at once, so much anger, hatred, and rage exploded within him. He leaned forward holding Billie's body, his eyes shut as he yells out silently in his powerless rage.

The Arbiter just stood there watching him feeling a very disturbing change happening within Jaysin. The Arbiter notices a faint golden light appearing and disappearing around Jaysin's hands while he screamed out silently to himself. Jaysin took a deep breath and opens his eyes looking back up at The Arbiter, the glow disappearing from his hands...

~Outskirts of Draven's Fortress…

"Ninja Reveal!" unified voices echo behind the Ninja Steel rangers. Colorful clouds of smoke pop up as Tommy and Wes, with the other rangers show up standing on the concrete slabs.

"Huh? What?" Draven looks on with a surprised look.

"There odds just improved" Tommy smiles pointing at Draven.

"Unbelievable!" Brody said outloud.

"There are ten of them!" Hayley counted. Everyone else looked hopeful and relieved.

"Now that's what I call Ranger Power!" Preston says in an excited tone. Brody smiles taking a few steps forward.

"Anybody know what time it is?" Brody smiles. At the same time Jaysin gently lays Billie's body to the ground looking up at The Arbiter pulling out his Morpher.

"Forfeit your coin or forfeit you life" The Arbiter warns him one last time…

"It's morphin' time!" all the rangers say in unison. Each ranger transforms on the spot and strike their heroic pose. In the dark forest however, Overlord Red makes a last ditch effort to escape from the righteous fury of The Arbiter...

"Rangers ready!" They all call out.

"Your invasion ends here, Draven!" Rocky points and calls out. Draven grunts outloud pointing at the rangers.

"Attack!" Draven orders his army to attack the rangers. They all let out yells and charge one another with a savage fight breaking out in the open field. Amongst the chaos in the field of battle Draven picks up the third Mega-arrow. "My victory is just a matter of time" he snickers to himself, believing in his heart he could not lose...


	15. Chains of the Past

**Crisis on Infinite Earths: Chains of the Past**

"_Everyone, deep in their hearts, is waiting for the end of the world to come._" ~Haruki Murakami

~Dark Forest…

Jaysin fires his dino blaster at The Arbiter who disappears in a flash of blue lighting appearing to the right of Jaysin. Jaysin points his dino blaster to his right and fires. The Arbiter appears in front of him in a flash of blue lighting and snatches his dino blaster out of his hands then punches him in the chest with his other hand.

Sparks fly off of Jaysin's power suit. He goes flying back and lands on the ground face first. Jaysin gets on four looking up to see The Arbiter looking at the black dino blasters and crushes it in his hand. Watching him crush it was like watching a man crush a beer can. The dino blaster sizzles and sparks. The dino blasters pieces get tossed to the ground.

Jaysin quickly gets his feet and races back toward Draven's fortress. The Arbiter looks over to see Jaysin sprinting like a track runner through the dark forest.

"Run, fight, it makes no difference…" The Arbiter says out loud disappearing in another flash of blue lighting. As Jaysin was fighting the pain in his broken ribs he started to feel light headed and see flashes of gold. A memory is brought to mind of him back in highschool, a time before they were power rangers with Zackary and him coming out of the boys locker room from football practice.

Zackary had a shaved head, black t-shirt with blue baggy sweats, and his gear bag. Jaysin had faded sides with his short black hair, red muscle shirt, and black sweats. As they approached the sidewalk a black lamborghini pulls up before them. Jaysin and Zackary look at one another then back at the lamborghini. The passenger windows rolled down and Kim turns her head smiling at the boys. She had short dark brown hair, a black leather jacket, a pink top, with dark blue jeans.

"Oh sweet ride? Didn't know the queen bitch of the cheer leaders was loaded with cash and had this kind of ride" Zackary grins evilly. Kim gives him an angry face and gives him the finger.

"My family is not loaded, I swiped these wheels from the dealership. Care to join me for a joyride baby?" Kim giggles evilly. Zackary smiles stepping forward when Jaysin blocks his path with his right hand.

"I believe she was talking to me Zack my man" Jaysin turns his head and smiles. Zackary looked shocked looking at Jaysin, then at Kim, and then back at Jaysin with his jaw open.

"You and Kim? When? How?" Zackary slapped Jaysin on the back.

"Well are you coming or not baby?" Kim asked impatiently. Jaysin tosses his bag to Zackary then hops in the car through the window making out with Kim in front of Zackary. Sirens could be heard in the background. Kim and Jaysin smile, then Kim burns rubble racing down the streets of Angel Grove with Jaysin in a stolen car being chased by the police. Zackary just shakes his head laughing to himself thinking "_Jay, you get all the fun…_" Zackary looks up with a thought expression on his face.

Jaysin shakes his head sliding to a stop. "_Why did I remember that just now?_" Jaysin rubbed his chest painfully looking to his right to see Draven's Fortress in the clearing. Jaysin looks up to see the sky wrapping and distorting reality showing different realities across the multiverse. Jaysin broke into a sprint down the hill when a flash of lighting appeared in front of him with The Arbiter throwing a fast right. Jaysin slide between The Arbiter's legs to one knee grabbing The Arbiter's ankles pulling them up from under him.

The Arbiter fell forward using both his hands to break his fall and springs back up twisting in the air and struck Jaysin in the chest. Jaysin goes tumbling down the hill rolling up against Draven's wall striking his helmet against it. Another memory crawls to the surface of Jaysin's mind…

Jaysin remembers being dropped off for detention after the police chase with Kim. This time he was wearing black shoes, damaged blue jeans, black shirt, with a red flannel unbuttoned shirt. He stops at the water fountain to drink some water when Kim walks by smirking at him. Jaysin smiles evilly throwing up the middle finger at Kim. Kim smiles grabbing his hand and slowly sucks on his finger and winks at him signaling him to follow her to detention.

"You coming baby?" Kim says seductively. Her hair slicked back, wearing her black leather jacket, pink crop top and black leather pants, and boots.

"Hunnie, I'd follow you anywhere" Jaysin says following her. When they walk into detention they see Zackary in the back reclining his chair with his feet cross legged over the desk. Zackary had one diamond earring in his left ear, fresh faded military haircut, dressed in gloss black dress shoes, slacks, and a black silk shirt with, the top button unbuttoned and a loosened tie. Zackary gives Jaysin and Kim the finger. Kim grins walking over to Zackary taking the seat next to him.

Jaysin went to take a step forward when he heard a familiar voice. He turns to his right to see Bulk harassing Billie. Billie was pushed up against the wall, her hair was short dirty blonde color, black square glasses, blue shirt, with blue overalls and a blue sweater. She held her science books close to her chest with Bulk a giant obesse, bald, casually dressed in extra large clothing yelling at Billie. Jaysin narrows his eyes at the scene. He glances around the teacher wasn't around and everyone else clearly ignoring or making fun of Billie's plight.

Jaysin walks over to Bulk grabbing his right hand with his yanking Bulk back. The side bars stopped as everyone turns their head to see what Jaysin was going to do. Billie opens her eyes blinking toward Jaysin who stood between her and Bulk.

"What's going here Bulk?" Jaysin said sternly.

"I was just having words about Billi's latest explosive science experiment and how she didn't listen to the teacher about the mixture and it exploded in the classroom!" Bulk yells out.

"I heard about that, the classroom went up in flames and several students got hurt and smoke inhalation" Jaysin recounts the story from the school paper.

"YES! My best friend Skull was hurt because of this freak! And I'm going to bring her to justice and expose to everyone that she knew exactly what she was doing when she did what she did!" Bulk yelled at Jaysin.

"Well, Billie is under MY protection!" Jaysin says sternly.

"Get out of my face Jaysin! This terrorist needs to answer for what she did!" Bulk yells out.

"I'm in your face what are you going to do about it?" Jaysin challenges him with a wicked grin. Bulk steps up to Jaysin when Zackary and Kim appear behind Bulk catching him off guard.

"You should back off if you know what's good for you" Kim says in an evil tone patting Bulk on his left shoulder spinning around throwing her arms around Jaysin. Kim gives a nasty look toward Billie then smiles sweetly at Bulk. "My boyfriend here will break you in half or my man Zack over their will get stab happy with you" Kim winks at Bulk who has a nervous look about him.

"Yeah, this very knife I pulled in that fight that got me in trouble and sent here" Zackary laughs out loud flicking his butterfly knife open. Bulk narrows his eyes lowers his head slithering off. Jaysin turns to face Billie with Kim and Zackary to either side of him. Jaysin holds out his hand to her.

"You okay Billie?" Jaysin asked in a concerned voice. Billie looks up at him and turned her head away cowering before them.

"You remember me?" Billie looks up fearful.

"How could I forget my childhood friend?" Jaysin smiles at her. Billie smiles back reaching out for his hand.

"Stick with us Billie and no one will mess with you" Zackary adds-in.

"Just remember he is my man! Your not good enough for him and you will never be anything more then his pet charity project" Kim said in a possessive tone. Billie just glares at her then looks up thoughtfully at Jaysin taking his hand as he helps her up off the ground.

Jaysin shivers awake, shaking the warm memory away as the seconds past from when he struck his head. He quickly gets to his feet when a flash of blue lighting appears before him and The Arbiter snatches him up off the ground and puts him through the wall.

Jaysin slides back into the garden struggling to get to his feet with The Arbiter emerging through the dust. Jaysin draws his power sword holding it up charging it with red lighting from the distorted sky. Fire appears in The Arbiter's hand as his sword rematerlizes. He slides his left hand across the blade engulfed with flames. Jaysin and The Arbiter struck the swords across one another, the force of the strike destroyed both swords and the shock wave caused Jaysin to fly back and hit the ground.

The Arbiter staggers himself by leaning forward and bracing himself with his other leg so it looks as if it had no affect on him. The Arbiter lets out an annoyed sigh walking toward Jaysin. He watches the red lighting crouse around his body and in a red light demorphs back into his regular form. Jaysin rolls over on all fours staggering to his feet holding his chest with his right hand staggering to get away.

The Arbiter clenches and unclenches his right fist looking down at the broken sword slightly disturbed his weapon was destroyed along with Jaysin's sword. The Arbiter looks up at the sky reasoning out the Grid is becoming more and more unstable and as that is happening so to weakens his connection to the Grid making him potentially beatable. The Arbiter looked over to Jaysin with renewed vigor to end this now.

Jaysin had fallen into serious danger going against The Arbiter and the Grid. He was all alone. He was surrounded by enemies everywhere and reality on the verge of collapsing on itself. It was the greatest crisis to ever affect the multiverse. With his friends dead, and communications to his Earth cut off no one would be running to his side and protect him from the horror that was behind him. The people he used and took for granted were gone and he now had no one on his side, no one he can order or lead, no one to help him shoulder this threat other then himself.

Jaysin makes it inside the Fortress sliding the orential door when The Arbiter runs his fist through it. Jaysin goes flying into the wall. The Arbiter rips the sliding door off the slider throwing it to the ground.

"_RUN JAYSIN! GET UP AND RUN!" _Jaysin hears Billie's voice in his head. He knew it was a figment of his fractured mind desperately trying to hold on to something or cope with the hopeless situation he was in, Jaysin gets to his feet stumbling barely missing the hand of The Arbiter. Jaysin stumbles forward running down the hallway looking over his shoulder seeing The Arbiter just standing there menacingly. When Jaysin turns his head to the front he is confronted by another memory of the past…

Jaysin walks into Erine's Juice Bar, where he sees Trinidad Kwan in his kung fu gi practicing his moves. Kim was practicing her gymnastics on the bar, with Zackary in a corner booth with chatting up a storm with some beautiful cheerleaders and preppy girls supplied to him by Kim. Zackary spits his game opening his flask pouring some alcohol in the girl's soda to loosen them up. Jaysin continues to look around to see Billie at a table studying doing Zackary, Kim, hers, and Jaysin's school work. Their agreed upon protection fee, to make sure no one messed with Billie. With Billie doing their school work, they were free to pursue their individual selfish interests. The only one at the time who truly cared about Billie and knew what was going on in her home life and her past was Jaysin. He would protect against any threat for free.

"Trinidad Kwan!" Jaysin calls out to him. Trinidad stops looking over to him with his beautiful spiky asian hair. Zackary, Kim, and Billie glances up keeping an ear open but staying involved in their own interests.

"Jaysin Li Scotts, what does the star quarterback, king of the school, and the jock who dates the head cheerleader and gymnast want with little old me for foregin exchange student?" Trinidad smiles holding out his hands to him.

"I don't know what game your playing but your getting too close to Billie. She is-"

"Let me guess, off limits? Why? You have plans to date her? Oh no that can't be it because you have Kim. So I don't see what the problem is Jay-man!" Trinidad walks around Jaysin playfully punching him in the shoulder. Jaysin gave Trinidad an annoyed look standing there in his white karate pants, black belt, and red muscle shirt.

"All the same, stay away from her!" Jaysin orders. Trinidad and Jaysin stare each other down with other juice bar patrons watching.

"You can't stop her from falling in love or being loved by other people. She doesn't belong to you. Just because you think your a king that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want!" Trinidad reminds him. Trinidad stands his ground, Jaysin just stares at him then smiles wickedly.

"You want to be friends with Billie and us come and prove it" Jaysin gestures to the mat. Everyone was gathering around and paying attention now. Trinidad takes his place on the mat with Jaysin and they bow. Kim signals and the fight starts. The fight was brutal, in the first round Jaysin knew he couldn't match Trinidad's speed so he psyched him out with with a series of feint attacks over powering Trinidad with his brute strength viciously beating him down in front of everyone.

Kim waited longer then she should have before breaking up the fight and announcing Jaysin the winner of round one. Kim makes out with Jaysin in front of everyone who was chanting Jaysin's name. Trinidad struggles to one knee wiping the blood away from his mouth. Trinidad looks over at Billie who nods at him with her hands clenched to her chest.

"I'm not done yet" Trinidad gets back to his feet. Jaysin smiles, Kim announces the start of round two. This time Trinidad dashed forward with an evil smile on his face using his speed and reflex to predict Jaysin's faints then unleashed a multistrike attack stopping right before the killing blow. Jaysin noticed that, and realized that if this was a real life and death fight Trinidad could have killed him but held back. That weakness Jaysin capitalized on getting back to his feet and over powering Trinidad and defeated him in front of everyone digging his foot in his throat.

Jaysin stares at Trinidad then over at Billie who gave him a pleading look. Jaysin let out a sigh removing his foot from Trinidad picking him up off the ground holding him close. "Congrats, your in. You can be friends with us, but you betray or hurt Billie I'll break you in half" Jaysin whispers into Trinidad's ear then they face the crowd.

Kim and Trinidad hold Jaysin's hands up in victory. After the fight and people scattered about their business, Billie tended to Trinidad's black eyes, busted lip and a bruise on his right temple of his forehead.

"Looked like your plan worked Billie to get me in" Trinidad smiles sweetly at her. Billie smiles back.

"Plan?" Jaysin walks up to them using a wet towel to dab his face injuries he got from Trinidad with Kim and Zackary walking up behind him.

"To get him into the group. I knew you all wouldn't accept him on my count, so we staged this little performance to show you he is worthy to be in association with us" Billie tells them.

"Clever girl" Kim said with a scorned voice.

"I'm sold, Trinidad Kwan is it? Welcome to our-" Jaysin cuts Zackary off and holds up his right hand.

"Answer me something, our fight got heated, you had a chance to deal a killing blow or near killing blow why did you stop?" Jaysin inquires. Trinidad looks up at Jaysin…

"For the living know that they will die, but the dead know nothing at all, nor do they have any more reward, because all memory of them is forgotten. Also, their love and their hate and their jealousy have already perished, and they no longer have any share in what is done under the sun" Trinidad quotes from the book of evil, written by man but inspired by the Vile God. Jaysin glares at Trinidad in deep thought.

"I see, your a witness of the evil God. I can respect that" Jaysin smiles. They all look at one another with evil smiles. This was the foundation, this was the moment they came together, this was their time and in the years to follow they would become the Power Rangers of Earth 3-29, and hatefully became known as the Ranger Overlords. This was their origin story, but now Jaysin was the only one left running through dark halls trying to evade an interdimensional serial killing power ranger who was as unstoppable and relentless as a terminator...


	16. Salvation or Damnation?

**Crisis on Infinite Earths: Salvation or Damnation?**

"_Consequently, my beloved ones, just as you have alwasys obeyed, not only during my presence but now much more readily during my absence, keep working out your own salvation with fear and trembling._" -Philippians 2:12

Across the multiverse, across countless earths, and different dimensions, Draven's Robo-Rangers pour through the barrier to countless different worlds to invade. Tommy, Wes, Koda, Gemma,T.J., Rocky, Kat, Antonio, Gia, and the Ninja Steel rangers bravely fight outnumbered ten to trying to hold back Draven's forces.

Ranger teams across countless earths teleport to the spots where the invasion is happening and Robo-Rangers are racing through the barrier into their Earth. They morph and began to go on a desperate attack to try and hold back Draven's forces from conquering their Earth. Countless ranger teams on countless earth's answer the call to lend a hand to help put an end to this crisis.

When all hope seemed lost, and the rangers were being overwhelmed they regroup to hold the line firing their blasters at the Robo-Rangers. Billie's one and only act of heroism qued right on time. The Robo-Rangers began to self-destruct all across the multiverse. The Ranger Overlord's middle finger to Draven's threats of conquering their Earth. Ranger teams across the Multiverse didn't know what happened but threw their hands up in victory, cheering not knowing they owed their salvation to an evil female Billy doppelganger from an evil universe.

~Space…

"Madame Odius, Draven's army has been destroyed!" a female monster called out to her on the bridge of her space fairing ship.

"We can't give up! He must shoot that last arrow!" Madame Odius tells her crew monitoring things from their viewing globe and monitors on the ship. "Gigantify him!" she orders. A Purple beam fires from space into the tear appearing into the Antiverse and strikes Draven turning him into a giant to the ranger's surprise. This was bad, this let them know other forces of evil where taking notice of the events of the crisis and were starting to act. If they didn't restore the barrier soon who knows what other darker more twisted villains or beings may show up to lend Draven a hand.

"Do you know what time it is?" Draven mocks them, in his heart he thanks his unknown helper.

"Guys! The sky is red again!" Gia warns on a horror struck voice like the other rangers wanting this nightmare to end so they can all return to their separate Earths.

"And the last Mega-arrow will seal your fate!" Draven taunts them. Through the cracked barrier other ranger teams stand at the ready not knowing what they can do to prevent this crisis.

~Earth 1-93…

Lord Drakkon an intensely evil version of Tommy Oliver from an alternate universe who rules his Earth with dystopian philosophies sits on zedd's throne in his futuristic base in Angel Grove wearing his green/white ranger hybrid power suit with his helmet being held by a black ranger sentry. He leans back in his throne his long dark hair hangs loosely with the sickly black veins crawling up the sides of his neck, ever the reminder and warning to others the dangers of fusing two ranger powers together.

He watches on the viewing platform before his throne the events of the crisis unfolding with a stone cold glare in silence not sharing any of his thoughts with his servant rangers. He just narrows his hate filled eyes deep in thought…

~Antiverse…

"We have to stop him!" Kat looks around at the other rangers. Draven laughs and fires the arrow to the rangers horror and to the horror the countless ranger teams watching from the other side of the barriers.

"I have an idea!" Tommy as the green ranger tells them. He quickly grabs his morpher from his belt. "White Ranger Power!" Tommy morphs into the White Ranger once more. "Falconzord, power up!" Tommy calls out. Tommy in a bright white light teleports into the falconzord flying past Draven and out of his reach. Countless rangers and villains across the multiverse watch the Falconzord soar high and fast over taking the arrow and using the talon of the Falconzord pluck it from the sky before it could hit the barrier.

"No! He stopped my last arrow!" Draven yelled out in frustration. The rangers cheer across the multiverse. "You won't leave this dimension alive!" Draven yells out in anger about to stomp on the rangers. They roll out of the way but are struck by the wave of Draven's right hand. They go flying back hitting the ground in pain.

"We can't give up, but he's so strong!" Sarah groans in agony struggling to sit up. The falconzord lets out its cry descending from the skies.

"Light him up, Rangers. I've got a present for Draven!" Tommy issues out his command. Rocky takes the lead gathering them to their feet and ordering them to lock their weapons on Draven. They all fire at Draven distracting him and causing him annoying pain.

"I'll get you!" Draven in a frustrated tone tells them. He holds up his hands and turns his head away from the annoying blast failing to see Tommy and the Falconzord descending upon them. Tommy flings the arrow using the falconzord. The giant size Mega-arrow glows red and goes through the chest of Draven. He yells out in agony. His body cracks and he explodes with energy like a volcano erupting and is no more.

"Yes! He is gone!" Brody looks up relieved. They all cheer and congratulate one another. The cracks in the barrier heal, the tears close up, and the sky returns to normal. The ranger teams across countless earths return to their day to day lives known the wiser. For them, the crisis was over.

The rangers demorph with Gia telling them "There is no more Draven"

"And all of his Mega-arrows have been destroyed" Gemma adds in.

"The dimensions will remain separate and safe" Wes informs them.

"We can go home" another ranger tells them.

"Oh good, I have mammoth hunt soon" Koda laughs. Leaving bewildered looks on the rangers and some shaking their heads.

"You all have your own worlds to protect, and we still have Odius to take care of" Brody tells them stepping forward.

"Please, she doesn't stand a chance. Not with the super Ninja Steel Rangers on her tail" Rocky jokingly makes light of the Ninja Steel Ranger's arch enemy.

"The Power Ranger Legacy is in good hands" Tommy tells them looking at them with pride.

"There's nothing you can't do. As long as you do it togeather" Kat reminds them.

"You're a heck of a crew" T.J. tells them.

"Thanks, that means alot" Brody gestures proudly.

"Especially coming from legends like you guys" Hayley tells them.

"Rangers forever?" Tommy holds up his right fist with pride.

"Defending together!" they all say in unison.

"Take care guys!" Sarah tells them. They all walk off opening up separate portals back to their respective earths and walk through with each portal closing behind the last ranger. Brody stops for a second turning around to take one last look at the beautiful expanse of the Earth in the Antiverse.

"Now that was epic" Brody says outloud with a proud hopeful smile on his face. Brody disappears walking through the portal. Just then, from around the corner a bruised, tired, and broken Jaysin looks to his left to see the last portal. He dashes as fast as he can calling out but only makes it halfway before the portal closes.

Jaysin fell to his knees slamming his fists on the ground. His team was dead, communications to his earth were being jammed, and his last ticket home he had just missed. Jaysin keeps his head hung low with his hands on his knees. He was alone, in a universe that by his Billie's calculations was about to be destroyed. The sky turns red with a loud echoing boom. An Antimatter wave sweeps across the Antiverse destroying everything in its path heading toward the antiverse Earth where Jaysin was. Jaysin kept his head hung low clenching his knees not wanting to die. Everything goes white around him with Zackary standing behind him with his back to him.

"So, this looks hopeless…" Zackary giggles in his black three piece dress suit looking up into the white abyss surrounding them. Jaysin heard his voice and knew this was another figment of his fractured mind. The real Zackary had been dead for years, shot in the back of the head by Thomas's Saba. "Still, if it were me, I wouldn't give up" Zackary tells Jaysin who tries to block out his voice. "Remember our dreams?" Zackary seemingly pulls his power axe out of thin air and stands cracking his neck in the original back ranger suit with the axe over his shoulders.

"Zackary…" Jaysin turned his head away feeling intense guilt of that day for not being able to move or react fast enough to save him when Thomas took control of the Power Rangers and displaced them.

"Well do you need a hand with him?" Zackary asks. Jaysin giggles evilly wishing it was really Zackary and that he could be here with him right now. Jaysin hangs his head low in defeat, in his heart giving up.

"JAYSIN!" Kim's voice calls out to him. Jaysin looks up with widened eyes. Kim stood before him in that black leather jacket, pink crop top, and damaged blue jeans with her black boots. "Your our leader! Don't you ever show that face! Don't YOU EVER LET ME SEE YOU GIVING UP!" Kim looked down at him with a disgusted look. "I love you better when your head is held high in that arrogant pride of yours! Show us...No, show him your power! You better show him your strength! Show them ALL why your worthy! DUMBASS!" Kim yells at Jaysin.

Jaysin smiles and giggles evilly missing Kim, the desire of his heart and the woman who kept his passions aflamed.

"You have already survived him twice already, this should be a piece of cake" Zackary mocks Jaysin. Jaysin struggles weakly to get to his feet.

"Yeah…" Jaysin gives in talking to his delusions.

"Jaysin…" Trinidad's voice echoes in his ears. Jaysin looks to his left to see Trinidad standing there with Billie on his left. Jaysin glares at Trinidad then looks over at Billie and his heart shatters. "Commit to Jah whatever you do, and your plans will succeed" Trinidad quotes from the Book of Evil, but he ignores the wise words keeping focus on Billie.

"You remember what I told you that day?" Billie's soft gentle voice holds Jaysin's attention.

"Yeah…" Jaysin says in a low voice, not saying the words he now found himself wishing he said to her when she was alive. "I love you to…" Jaysin said outloud at long last. Jaysin lowers his head and looks up to see all four of them standing before him.

"Your the last overlord, were gone but you still live. Your our living legacy…" they all said in one voice to him. Everything gets bright and they disappear in the light and Jaysin is alone, he refocuses on reality. The wave of antimatter energy released from the Grid being unstable and overloaded rips whole planets apart in the galaxy heading for Antiverse Earth. Jaysin had only a few moments left.

Blue lighting struck the ground a few feet away. Jaysin lets out a sigh turning around looking at The Arbiter who stared silently back at him. Jaysin pulls out his morpher looking at it with Billie's last words echoing "_Live for us…_" in the back of his mind along with The Arbiter's words "_Forfeit your coin or forfeit your life…_" Jaysin looks back at The Arbiter knowing now what he must do as the Antimatter Wave approaches the Antiverse Earth…


	17. Impure Gold

**Impure Gold**

"_Purity or impurity depends on oneself, no one can purify another." _~Gautama Buddha

~Antiverse…

Jaysin stands before The Arbiter looking up at the red sky taking in a deep breath looking back down at The Arbiter.

"The barriers between dimensions is closed and all of reality is safe from the antimatter wave-"

"Expect this one" The Arbiter finishes.

"Sacrifice one universe to save the multitude-"

"If you all had the responsibility to wield the power you have been given this would never should have happened" The Arbiter corrects Jaysin.

"I take it you will go after them next? Even after they saved the multiverse?" Jaysin said dryly.

"They saved nothing and their actions along with Draven's abuse of the Grid lead to the destruction of this Universe. All rangers in all dimensions will be purged. Its as inevitable as the destruction of this Universe" The Arbiter explains.

"Wait your just going to abandon this earth full of people?" Jaysin said in a callous tone.

"Yes" The Arbiter replied.

"They don't des-"

"Then all of you shouldn't have tampered with forces you don't understand" The Arbiter scolded once again. "Enjoy your final moments Jaysin Li Scotts of Earth 3-29" The Arbiter tells him. Jaysin just blinks at him.

"Your not going to kill me or try to take my power coin?" Jaysin gestures with his morpher.

"You're already dead, you're just to blind to see it" The Arbiter tells him.

"This isn't over" Jaysin says in a spiteful tone.

"Yes, it is. We will never see each other again and your Earth will be purged" The Arbiter explained to him then disappears in a streak of blue lighting leaving Jaysin alone on the hill with Draven's fortress in the background. A red sky with a bright white light striking the earth. Jaysin hit his communicator and nothing happens. No team, no communications, no final battle, no way to escape the antimatter wave as it rips the earth apart and kills everyone…

In the Antiverse Billy stands in his dark blue three piece suit poking his glasses up looking out of his window of his company. He watches the white light strike his city turning everyone into ash. The buildings crumble into dust. Billy just stands there knowing there is no escape and no hope. He explodes in ash and his building crumbles.

Zack was in the gym hitting the punching when a white light passed through the gym. The people turn to ash and the gym crumbles into dust. Zack didn't even know what happened until it had happened. Trini was meditating with her grandfather in their garden when they opened their eyes to see the white light and everything around them went up in ash and was no more.

In the slums of Angel Grove in a beat down white truck an aged, tired, worn out Jason sat in the driver's seat wearing a dirty muscle shirt and damaged blue jeans. The years have not been kind to this Jason. Kim was next to him looking like a recovering drug addict with light brown thin hair, a leather pink jacket, a dirty red shirt, and black leather jeans. They were surrounded by basherbots.

"Looks like Draven's forces finally found us…" Kim said tiredly.

"I really miss being able to morph…" Jason says in a defeated tone.

"Jason...we really failed didn't we?" Kim looks over to him reaching out for his hand.

"Draven was just too much for us…" Jason pauses for a moment. "No, I really messed up leading us. I'm sorry Kim…" Jason reaches out and holds her hand. They look back at the basherbots as the white light flew past them turning them all to ash with Kim calling out to Jason and they both squeezed each others hands.

Tommy Oliver, homeless, dirty, and living out of a condemned warehouse was in a brutal fight with the basherbots his right fist glowing with a green energy from the dragon coin he held. He punches a basherbot so hard with his glowing fist he goes flying through a concrete wall. That's when Tommy saw that awful white light shining in turning everything to dust. He tries to outrun the light as it gains on him blinding everything around him.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy yells out a green light shooting into the sky. As the Green Ranger he tries to outrun fleeing into the red sky. Jaysin watches on the hill from a distance seeing a green light soaring into the sky trying to escape the white light not knowing what it was. Jaysin knew, and he knew there was nowhere to run and nothing he could do. The white light over took the Green Ranger. He screamed out in agony turning to ash with his last thoughts being of his daughter and how she died and he wasn't there to save her.

Jaysin let out a sigh looking down at his morpher. For all his power there was nothing he could do. Zordon was right. He was unworthy...worse, he was wasted potential. At this very moment he felt like he was the worst of the Jason doppelgangers out there. His mind flashes back to Kim and Billie. He smiles, he wont go out pleading and begging. He is going to fight to the very end not for them, but for himself.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jaysin calls out opening his morpher. Immense red lighting shoots out everywhere as he stands transformed into Overlord Red. He balls his fists looking up in defiance at the antimatter wave. His last act of power and dominance before he dies. He felt hopeless and full of rage at his helpless situation. He couldn't save his team, he failed Billie once again by not being there, he couldn't kill The Arbiter, he couldn't conquer his earth and fully bring it under his rule. All his failures flashed before his eyes and all he could do was stand there and do nothing in all his rage.

Everything around him got brighter and brighter as the white light got closer he saw Billie standing before him like how she use to be, before she became twisted by the corruption. She held out her hand smiling at him.

"I love you!" Billie said sweetly before disappearing. Jaysin snapped and screamed out in rage! It wasn't fair! Out of everyone who gets a tomorrow it should have been Billie. Her death flashes in his mind. She didn't deserve to go out like that. In Jaysin's fractured mind if Billie couldn't have a tomorrow no one does. Jaysin's mind became sick with utter rage. His connection to the Corruption growing so strong it bathes him in a golden light and he vanishes before the Antimatter wave hits. The wave continues until all that was left of the Antiverse was a silent universe void of light, sound, and life.

Antiverse became a dead universe with destroyed planets, moons, colonies, comets, and asteroids floating around in dark space. This universe would be known as The Antimatter Universe, travel to it was forbidden out of fear that wave of energy could escape and destroy other universes and dimensions. As for Jaysin Li Scotts of Earth 3-29, he vanished during the crisis...


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light." -Dylan Thomas

~Earth 3-29, Hades Universe…

The ship for Karone, the queen of good floats dead in space. The ship had all windows blown out and irreparable damage all through out and around the ship. In the command center of the ship, Karone herself in her black leather boots, pants, and vest lays dead on the ground and next to her a pile of ash that was Ecliptor, the honorable knight. A few feet ahead laid her evil brother Andross dead with his own drill sword rammed through his chest. Just beyond him was the broken tube of the Dark Lord Zordon.

With the destruction of his tube a powerful Z-Wave of dark energy spread throughout the Hades Universe and killed all the forces of good turning them into ash and dust. This was not unlike the event in Earth 1-98 where Zordon sacrificed himself to release a Z-wave of pure energy destroying all the evil in that universe. The other four Space Rangers where dead on earth in the ruins of the destroyed city of Angel Grove.

Survivors would claim it was another ranger who shot down from space into the Earth in a golden light. From there this ranger with his rage and immense power brutally killed the remaining Space Rangers and left their bodies on display in the city after his zord, a floating gold and red pyramid destroyed Angel Grove. Proclaiming he was the one who killed the old fool Zordon and stamped out goodness across the universe. He proclaimed his name to be Tryanno, The Ruthless King...

In those days, men became lovers of themselves, lovers of wealth, boastful, haughty, blasphemers, disobedient to elders, unthankful, disloyal, having no natural affection, not open to any agreement, slanderers, without self-control, fierce, without love of goodness, betrayers, headstrong, puffed up with pride, lovers of pleasures rather then lovers of God, some would have the appearance of godliness but proved false to its power. This became the state and spirit of the Hades Universe. Ways seeming right to individuals lead only to darkness.

Tyranno looked upon his earth, and it was ruined; all flesh had ruined its way on the earth. The earth and the whole Hades Universe was filled with violence. Tyranno looked upon man from his zord in those days observing that man's wickedness was great and that every inclination of his heart was only evil all the time. With goodness gone, and the Grid purged of the rangers connection to it save for his own which was being hidden by the Corruption. Tyranno was the last ranger of Earth 3-29.

Afterwards, he disappeared and was not seen for a number of years, and The Arbiter never came back to Earth 3-29. Then one day when goodness started to return to the universe and the Power Rangers where needed to answer the call of evil and oppose the growing forces of light, King Tyranno returned...

Terra Venture, was a space colony searching out for a new place for humans to live. It was being terrorized by the Lost Galaxy Rangers and was being protected by Trakeena. Today however, the space colony floated dead in space. The dome was shattered and due to the vacuum pressure of space everyone outside was sucked out into the void of space and killed. Others who were in buildings either froze to death when the power eventually shut off and no help came or suffocated due to lack of oxygen.

The petrified world of Mirinoi was destroyed and broken apart. On one of the floating rocks was the alter with the broken blades of the Quasar Sabers along with the floating bodies of the lost galaxy rangers and Mike, the Manga Destroyer. All victims of the same evil and malevolent Ranger known only as Tryanno who years later wiped out goodness and brutally killed the Space Rangers.

Mariner Bay, a city in flames with no one to save them. In the underwater base home to the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, an organization of eco-terrorist and extremist battling angelic forces was brought to nothing. Their base, underwater was destroyed and all the workers were killed and their home became their watery grave. The Light Speed Rangers could be found floating dead among thousands of other bodies where the base once stood. Another city and another team brought to ruin by The Ruthless King.

Turtle Cove, The whole city and the surrounding cities where all destroyed and swallowed up in a massive crater that can be seen from space when the floating island in the shape of a turtle called the Animarium fell due to the Pyrasaurus Megazord (A megazord combination of Pyramidas and The Red Tyranno Zord) was used to destroy the Animarium and send it crashing into the ground below and wiped out a third of the earth's population. Including the island of Japan, the home of the Super Samurai Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers, The Super Samurai Rangers and everything they are and were, was wiped out. The crater is the only evidence they existed at all.

Blue Bay Harbor, another city that laid in ruins. The Wind Ninja Academy home to the evil Ninja Storm Rangers known for their lethal manipulation of the elements to carry out assassinations across the globe and for terrorizing Blue Bay Harbor, a city full of victims for them to practice their skills on. The academy was destroyed and the Ninja Storm Rangers were killed with their bodies mounted on giant wooden stars on a hill for all to see by King Tyranno.

Reefside, California, home to the angsty and destructive teens who became the Dino Thunder Rangers trying to stop Mesgog from turning the world into dinosaurs. They fought leaderless until one day this intensely evil and malevolent Tyranno showed up. He killed them and destroyed their city. Among the flames a photographer captured an image of what looked like a Power Ranger standing there laughing. Some would say it was the Gold Zeo Ranger others would say it was the original Red Ranger.

The truth however was far darker. Like Tommy Oliver of Earth 1-93 who fused the green ranger powers with the white ranger powers and became Lord Drakkon. Jaysin Li Scotts had corrupted the gold ranger powers with his red ranger powers. Insane with rage after the crisis and vanishing into the corruption of the Grid. The Corruption returned him home to Earth 3-29 in a terrifying rage. He lashed out against his world and the legacy of the Power Rangers, that attracted The Arbiter and ultimately cost him Billie.

Once Jaysin heard rumors of the Crown Aurora and how it had the power to grant the wish of the person who held it. He sought to let the OverDrive Rangers find it, once assembled Jaysin reigned destruction on Heartford manor. Among the surviving rangers in their destroyed base Jaysin took his Golden power sword killing reach surviving ranger by slowly pushing his sword through their hearts thanking them for their service and assistance for helping him get the crown.

In his madness Jaysin fought The Sentinel Knight and Overdrive Red when they combined their powers to try and prevent Jaysin from getting the crown. Jaysin defeated them as easily as The Arbiter defeats every ranger team across countless worlds. The Sentinel Knight tried to plead with Jaysin asking him what more could he want or desire? He already controlled the world as King Tyranno, and he has brutally killed all rivals and people in his way, what more could he want? Jaysin didn't answer. He just struck Sentinel Knight a killing blow.

In the ruined base Jaysin took off his helmet setting it down walking among the rubble picking up the crown holding it in both hands with a dark look. The years have not been kind to Jaysin. His hair was long and unkempt, he had a bread with a grey streak of hair going down the center chin and like Drakkon, he had black veins creeping up the side of his right neck and cheek.

"I want Billie! GIVE HER BACK!" Jaysin commands the crown in a dark, sickly, and evil tone.

The crown glowed bright and when the light dissipated Billie was standing there as she was before she was infected with the corruption. Billie shook her head like a person waking up from a long dreamless sleep. She was wearing her fabled blue shirt, white long sleeve under shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. She shakes her head remembering her death and the events of the crisis. When she looks up to see Jaysin standing there with an insane look in his eyes and a wicked grin she is taken aback by his appearance.

She could tell a long time has past since the crisis. She could see the dark rings under Jaysin's eyes, the tired sickly look he had. She remembers how powerful the Corruption makes one feel, but she also remembers the physical and psychological effects it has on the mind. It looked like he had been under its influence for years. No telling how much he has changed or what he has done in her absence.

"Jaysin?" Billie calls out to him in a soft tone. Jaysin tilts his head at her.

"That's not my name" Jaysin whispers to her.

"Jaysin!" Billie said with more force and authority in her voice.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Jaysin yells out everything sparking and exploding around them. "No, my name is Tyranno!" Jaysin whispers evilly to her cautiously approaching her with Billie backing up slightly.

This was her Jaysin, but he was different...wrong…the lights flickered on and off. Billie looked at him reaching out with her right hand running her fingers along his burn scars on the left side of his face. She really saw him for what he truly was...this power...this pain...her Jaysin had vanished during the crisis but was reborn from that loss into Tyranno. What she saw when she looked into his eyes as he relaxed against her touch was a deeply wounded soul. It was the same look she saw when the dinozords where destroyed, when Kim left him for Thomas, when Thomas took control, and when she died in his arms.

Jaysin fell to his knees, his arms at his sides and his head hung low with the crown Aurora on the ground to the left of him. Billie got on her knees with a concerned look. She glances at the crown and reasons that is what he used to bring her back from death. She wanted to reach out and wipe away the single tear she saw running down his cheek but she didn't, she knew better.

"Tyranno...what have you done? Whats happen since the crisis?" Billie asked.

"Terrible things, I have done terrible things…" Jaysin replied.

"I don't understand, what terrible things?" Billie looks on deeply worried for Jaysin's mental state.

"Without you...I was pushed so far into the dark...I…If you couldn't have a tomorrow, why should others?" Jaysin said in a truly sick and evil tone then turned his head away from her. Jaysin became silent. Billie looked around then walked over to a working computer looking up the world events in the past few years. Billie's eyes widen in horror at all the actions Tyranno has done in her absence. She saw the images of the aftermath of death and destruction he left in his wake. Some of the images made even her sick to the point she found herself almost vomiting in her mouth. She turned off the monitor looking back at Jaysin with a broken heart.

Billie walks back over to him looking down at him with profound sadness for what he had become. Billie bent down reaching out for his morpher. She stops looking up at Jaysin who stared at her intently like he was trying with all his will power to hold back an unspeakable impulsive rage. Billie taps his morpher and demorphs him. A red and gold light shine and disappears leaving Jaysin sitting there in a black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and black boots.

Billie looks at the golden morpher in her hand with the Zeo circuitry instead of it saying power rangers around the border. A power coin with the Zeo six symbol engraved in the background with a tyrannsaur's face and tail around the symbol with engraved lighting at the edges in front of it. She feels Jaysin's arms around her waist as he rested his head next to her belly holding her close to him.

"Your still my girl right?" Jaysin asked in a unhinged voice. Billie wipes some of the tears from her eyes with her left hand looking down at him and rests her left hand on his shoulder.

"Forever your girl…" Billie replies lovingly knowing he inflicted great horror on those who had a tomorrow and went even further then that out of love to have her back when he found out about the Crown Aurora.

She was both happy and horrified by his actions and the lengths he went to to make the universe pay for her loss and the lengths he went to get her back. The tears in her eyes were tears of joy of being alive again. Being brought back by him, and tears of sadness for what he had to become and what he had to do.

Billie gives a disgusted look at the morpher and what it turned Jaysin into and she tosses it away among the rubble. Jaysin pulls away looking like a kid who just saw his dog get hit. He cried out and went to after it but Billie grabs his hand, he turns his head looking at her hatefully getting to his feet and grabs her by the throat lifting her off the ground choking her.

"WHY?" he demands.

"You don't need it anymore...Jaysin…" Billie struggles under Jaysin's grip. She could see he was mentally fighting with himself like a man tormented by voices in his head.

"BUT WHAT IF HE COMES BACK! I NEED MY POWER!" Jaysin yells at her bringing Billie to her knees choking her with both his hands. Billie simply smiles reaches out with her right hand caressing his burn scars. The events of the Crisis coupled with the encounters with The Arbiter left Jaysin a truly broken and unstable individual. Billie saw it, felt his insane grip on her throat. His rage, his paranoia, but most of all she saw the fear of The Arbiter's return in his eyes.

"It's over...your the last ranger...there is no need for him...to...come...here…" Billie pleads. Jaysin loosens his grip in realization of what he had almost done backing away curled up in a corner slamming his fists on the ground over and over. Billie crawls over on all fours to Jaysin holding him in her arms. "It's ok...I forgive you…" Billie tells him in a low whisper. Jaysin just clings to her. "It's ok...will be ok...you're still my Jaysin right? Your the only one WORTHY of being my Jaysin..." Billie asks him pulling away. Jaysin looks up at her upon hearing the words worthy.

He looks over to the morpher to see himself as King Tyranno in his meshed up fused red and gold zeo ranger power suit standing upon the bloodied bodies of the defeated rangers with everyone in subjection to him in the darkness. Then he looks over to Billie who stood there with her warm smile shining with light and the choice was clear. Tyranno's rage couldn't drown out the love Jaysin had for Billie. Jaysin's will won over Tyranno's rage. Afterall, Tyranno's rage was born from the loss of Billie. The voices and the hallucations of his former team members he had been tormented and haunted by also disappeared and became silent with Zackary, Kim, and Trinidad disappeared with smiles on their face into the dark.

"Yeah, I am" Jaysin smiles. Billie helps Jaysin to his feet, then she catches Jaysin eyeing the crown. "What about that?" Jaysin asks. Billie walks over to it and grabs it making a wish. The crown glows shooting up into the sky and breaking apart with each gem flying off to a different planet and the crown relanding somewhere else on earth.

"Ready to go home and show me this beautifully evil dystopian world King Tyranno created for us? The fulfilled dream of the Original Five?" Billie stands on top of some rubble holding out her hand to Jaysin with the sun shining in.

Jaysin nods reaching out for her hand as they leave, leaving his morpher on the ground next to some rubble in the darkness of the ruin base of the OverDrive Rangers. The Power Rangers of Earth 3-29 were no more, and the Grid was purged and cleansed of anyone using its power.

They embrace an unknown future, but a future of their choosing together protecting each other and their world from any threat. Squashing good as it rises and killing any rangers or forces that breach their world that may attract The Arbiter back to their dimension...

The End...for now...

The Arbiter will return in Power Rangers Unworthy, youtube series…


	19. Chrono Ranger Special

**~Chrono Ranger Special~**

"_It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace." _~Chuck Palahniuk, Diary

Earth 3-29, Hades Universe, the ruins of Angel Grove…

In a run down apartment complex in the worst and most dangerous part of town Jaysin Li Scott, former Overlord Red, former Gold Zeo Ranger, and the proxy to his former alter ego King Tryannro sits in a run down dark bathroom in a hot bath. Jaysin had faded the sides and the back of his hair and combed the side to cover his burns to the left side of his face to hide his burn scars. He soaked in the nice hot bubble bath. The hot water numbing the pain of his scars.

As he drifts in and out of consciousness his mind flashes back to that day of crisis, coming out of the woods seeing Kim's severed head, Zach's broken and mangled body in a hole, he flashes to Billie as she was cut down and Trinandad was split in half by The Arbiter. Jaysin's face strains with sweat dripping down his face. Under the water he tightens his fists in rage.

Jaysin remembers looking out his visor, his sword meeting that of The Arbiter's. Their swords clash so hard they break and the shock wave hurls Jaysin into the ground. He remembers The Arbiter calling him unworthy, then leaving the Antiverse before the wave hits. Then a blue light turning to a murky green, then darkness.

"JAYSIN!" the voices of Zackary, Kim, and Trinidad call out to him. Jaysin snaps awake sitting up breathing hard. The door to his bathroom goes flying off the hinges and slams into the wall. Jaysin looks over at the doorway startled as Kat Billard walks in robotically with a black pet collar, a pink collar short sleeve shirt and blue jean overalls and black shoes. She scans the room with her glowing red eyes.

"All clear, no threat detected Master Jaysin, reassessing vitals" Kat says in a robotic voice. The robot Kat being one of the only surviving robot clone rangers from the shattering of the dimensions by Lord Draven years ago. Billie fixed and repurposed her to watch over a deeply troubled and disturbed Jaysin and protect him.

"I'm fine Kat, just a bad dream. Leave me be" Jaysin orders her. Kat finishes reassessing his vitals via the chip Billie had implanted in Jaysin so Kat can constantly monitor his vitals for any abnormalities, changes, withdrawals, or side effects brought on by the corruption.

"Understood Master Jaysin" Kat spins around and power walks out of the room. Kat brings up her left hand speaking into the pink communicator. "Mistress Billie, all is well with Master Jaysin. Just a bad dream" Kat relays over the communicator.

"Thank you, Kat" Billie responds over the communicator. In the bathroom Jaysin lets out a heavy sigh getting to his feet stepping out of the bathtub grabbing a red towel and uses it to dry himself after he drains the water.

Once done, he throws on his black sweats grabbing a red sleeveless shirt and the Smith & Forge hard cider on the bathroom sink before exiting the room. Jaysin looks around the dirty apartment. Trash everywhere, with beer bottles all over the ground. Jaysin looks at the black mold creeping across the corners of the stained walls.

"Kat, make yourself useful and clean this place up" Jaysin said in a commanding tone then took a seat cracking open his hard cider taking a sip. Jaysin wouldn't openly admit it but he derived a certain satisfaction in having the Robo Kat slave for him. It was his way of getting back at a dead Thomas Oliveria who stole Kim from him then, broke up with her for Kat. Jaysin may not be able to rub it in Thomas's face because he is dead and this may not be the real Kat but all the same he loved the irony of it. Jaysin watched her clean for him with evil delight. He smiled while sipping his hard cider.

Elsewhere, in an alley. A breach opens up with a ranger from Time Force walking out. At first glance one could assume it was the Red Time Force Ranger. Same pattern and design but the color was wrong. He was a silver to a grey color with a white tattered cloak around him with a Power Sword over his back and a metal right arm. As soon as the breach closed, blue lighting crept around him and demorphed him.

"What?" he said in a low whisper. On his left hand he had his Time Force Morpher and on his robotic right hand he had the Chrono Shifter. The Chrono Shifter was working fine. He was able to pull up the display screen to see where he was in the multiverse. "Earth 3-29...Hades Universe…" he said in a low whisper. "Time for Time Force!" he yells out in a dark voice tapping the Morpher but nothing happens. "Somethings blocking my connection to the grid? I can't morph? But why?" he says. He looks around and realizes he needs to find answers.

He is about to use the Chrono Shifter when everything gets dark around him. He looks up and his eyes widened in horror. "No...Pyrasaurus? They have a King Tyranno on this Earth?" he says in a low whisper throwing the white hood over his head. He walks the streets of Angel Grove noting the people wear rags, homeless are everywhere, their city is filled with trash and all the buildings have been destroyed or brought to ruin.

The man was horrified at the conditions of the city. Everywhere he walked he saw crime. People robbing one another, stealing from one another, men and women forcing themselves upon one another and others giving away to senseless and pointless violence. The man wondered "_Where are the Power Rangers of this earth? Surely, The Arbiter didn't kill them all?_" he thought to himself.

He continues to walk around till he notices the name of a bar that catches his attention. The bar's name was... "_Command Center? That's not very subtle…_" he thinks to himself. He walks in to see a run down bar with a few patrons in it. The man notices a young blonde hair woman with a dark yellow tank top, black leather pants, on her right hand a white, black, pink, and yellow wrist bands with the name Delphine in black lettering on the white, Zackary on the black in white lettering, Kimberly Hearts in red lettering on the pink one, and Trinidad Kwan in black lettering on the yellow. The woman was very beautiful with a scar going down her left cheek.

The man sits down at the bar. The woman has a bored look on her face and glances over at the hooded man. He nods to her as she nods at him walking over to him behind the bar leaning over at him getting a good look at his face. He recognizes her from one of the other earths he has been to in the multiverse.

"Gia Moran?" the man says in a low whisper. Gia's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Morrigan, my name is Gia Morrigain. Gia Moran is my dopple-…" Gia pauses and doesn't finish the sentence. "Are you going to be drinking something? I need Id…" Gia says in a low whisper. The man nods and reaches for his wallet something he hasn't done in a long time. He pulls out his idea and slides it to Gia hoping it doesn't raise suspicion. Gia picks it up and looks at his i.d. And looks at him and slides it back at him.

"I'll have whatever you recommend" he tells her.

"Black berry and pear cider it is" Gia smiles at him grabbing a clean glass and uses it to pour him blackberry and pear cider. Gia hands it to him. He glances at it and takes a casual sips and when he does Gia reaches under her counter and presses a button which sends a warning signal to Bille who ques in from her hiding spot watching the camera in the bar. Her face scans him and brings up his profile with an evil smile.

"Well hello breacher…" Billie giggles evilly.

"What happened here?" the man asks Gia who impatiently looks around then back at the man.

"What do you mean?" Gia asks him.

"What happened to this city?" the man asks her. Gia perks an eyebrow at him.

"Samething that happens everywhere else, Tyranno...our ruthless king..." Gia replies bitterly, grabbing a glass and filling it with vodka and takes a shot.

"_Tyranno? Jason of this earth did this? Not The Arbiter?_" the man thinks to himself. "Tyranno?" he says in a low whisper. Gia glances at him and lets out a sigh.

"Tyranno, the evil and insane ranger who hunted down every evil ranger team and killed them and destroyed their cities. Tyranno also uses his zord to destroy any city that becomes too advanced or too powerful" Gia explains. The man had a stunned look. Thinking to himself "_Evil ranger teams?_" the man wondered about this for it deeply troubled him.

"Tyranno did all this? Put the world in the state it's in?" the man inquired. Gia just gave him a wicked smile.

"Tyranno wiped out a third of the world's population when he dropped the Animarium" Gia explains to the man. She saw the look on the man. He went pale, she could tell he didn't know how to respond.

"Why?" was the only thing the man could mouth before taking a heavy chug from his drink.

"Two words...The Arbiter" Gia tells him in a sinister tone. That caught the man's attention as he looked up at her. Gia holds up her finger looking around clapping her hands together. "Alright, closing time! Time to pay your tabs and leave! I'm tired and I don't want to remain open!" Gia snaps. The patrons gather, pay their tabs and leave. The man watches Gia close up shop, and comes back behind the counter pulling up a stool looking at the man with a wicked smile.

"Your not from our earth are you Mr.-"

"You don't need to say my name…" the man holds up his hand realizing he has outed himself unintentionally.

"Ask your questions" Gia pours another shot of vodka downing it making a face.

"Your the Yellow MegaForce Ranger?" the man says outloud, the only two people in the bar.

"I was" Gia replies to him.

"Was?" the man inquired.

"Tyranno doesn't allow other rangers, he wants to be the only ranger of Earth 3-29" Gia says in a sarcastic tone pouring herself another drink while the man takes another sip of his. "He is…" Gia pauses looking for the appropriate word.

"Afraid?" the man adds in. Gia shakes her head.

"No, not afraid...paranoid. He is paranoid of The Arbiter's return. So angry at his inability to defeat him, so consumed with the thought he will come back and take Billie from him again...Tyranno wiped out every evil ranger team and their cities in HOPE that The Arbiter would have no reason to return" Gia stress in extreme severity to the man. The man just stared at her in disbelief.

"Did he ever return?" the man asks.

"Who The Arbiter? No…" Gia shakes her head.

"So what happened to your team? He killed them?" the man inquired empathetically.

"No, I killed them" Gia smiles evilly. The man looked at her and was once again struck speechless. "I killed my best friend, I killed my boyfriend, I killed the other Mega Force Rangers, I killed our mentor and destroyed our base" Gia told the man as he took a chug from his drink.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"To prove my loyalty and devotion to the Ruthless King. I knew when I was chosen to be a Ranger it would be a matter of time before Tyranno would come out of the shadows and hunt us down and kill us. I didn't want to die so I bargained for a deal" Gia told him. The man stares at her intently. "In exchange for my life, I had to kill my team, my mentor, destroy our base, and hand my Morpher over to him" Gia explains.

"But he still destroyed your city with your family and friends?" the man inquired.

"Yes, he did, but I'm still alive and as long as I'm loyal to him he is loyal to me and will protect me, just as I will protect him" Gia cautions the man. The Man suddenly became uncomfortable and on edge.

"Has no one tried to stop him?" the man scarcely asks. Gia laughs evilly.

"He is the most powerful ranger in this dimension, yet he is NOTHING compared to The Arbiter. Karone, Queen of Righteousness? Dead. Bright Spectre? Dead. the Space Rangers? Dead. The Lost Galaxy Rangers? Dead. The Wild Force Rangers? Dead. The Dino Thunder Rangers? Dead. The Ninja Storm Rangers? Dead. The Super Samurai Rangers? Dead. Lightspeed Rescue? Dead. With a third of the population wiped out. No Time Force Rangers were never born and no S.P.D. either" Gia tells him.

"Their cities and their…" the man pauses "Heroes?" The man finishes his sentence. Gia could tell he was having a hard time processing all this.

"Yeah he killed ALL of them. The heroes like Queen Trakeena, Mesagog, and the other heroes who wanted to save the world? They Were all locked in his dungeon where they were starved to death" Gia gave a serious look nodding her head several times at him.

"What about the Ninja Steel Rangers?" he inquired not really wanting to know the answer at this point.

"Hailey, the White Ninja Steel Ranger? Yeah, she took the heads of her team and laid them at the feet of Tyranno. Destroyed their Ninja stars and surrendered her Star Morpher to him. He destroyed her city and allowed her to live, like me as a remnant. We now serve at his will, we are loyal and devoted to him out of thanks for our lives" Gia stresses.

"I see, are there no other rangers?" he inquires.

"There is a surviving robot clone from the shattering of the dimensions Billie fixed, who is programmed to have utmost loyalty and devotion to Tyranno. Her Turbo Morpher surrendered, and she just acts as a personal guard to him. Then their is Billie, former Overlord Blue Ranger-"

"Overlord? As in Ranger Overlords? This is the Earth there from?" the man gets to his feet backing away. Gia gives him a questionable look.

"Something wrong with that?" Billie speaks from the shadows walking into view wearing black boots, blue jeans, a blue button up dress shirt with a black leather trench coat. Her hair was a short bleach blonde color.

To her left is Laura Shiba, former Red Samurai Ranger who was out of the country when Japan was submerged and everyone died. Laura wore brown boots, black leggings, grey shorts, a pinkish-white shirt with red stripes, and a grey dress jacket, with a katana in her right hand. She had blonde hair and it was done up in a ponytail.

To Billie's right was Hailey the former White Ninja Steel Ranger was a dark skinned woman. She wore tan ankle high boots, white damaged jeans, a white shirt with a black leather jacket and long dark hair that curled at the end. The man looks at them with a defensive look.

"No, just I showed up to an earth too late to save a team of rangers and one of the things The Arbiter said was Ranger Overlords, Shattered Dimensions, Robot Clone armies...and his usual speech on how none of us are worthy" he told her.

"I see…" Billie said in a cold tone.

"You left an...impression on him" the man told her.

"Well we fought him twice over the years" Billie replies to him crossing her arms.

"Twice?" The man looked shocked.

"He fought us during the Zeo era and took down the Alien Rangers and at the time our successors who were being led by our Thomas and Jaysin. After that there were no rangers for over a year. We rebuilt with the help of Ninjor, and got the old team back together with our powers restored using the corruption of the Grid-"

"You tapped into the power the corrupted morphing Grid to fight The Arbiter?" The man asked interested.

"Yes, and we were able to even hurt him but he was still more powerful then us. We tracked him down when Draven shattered the Dimensions and while our righteous doppelgangers fought to put the barriers between earth's backup and save reality it was MY TEAM that held The Arbiter back! It was My friends, My boyfriend, MY TEAM that died! So YOU ALL COULD LIVE!" Billie yelled hatefully at him. The man just stood there deeply understanding her words. This was just another in a long line of countless teams that were broken and ripped apart by The Arbiter.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss" was all he said. Billie was taken back by his words. She just stared at him shaking her head.

"What's your story breacher? Talk fast, because Tyranno does not like breachers! They are to be murdered on sight. So unless you have some serious information to bargain for your life you need to leave before he becomes aware of you here!" Billie stresses to him.

"I know how The Arbiter came to be, will that suffice?" the man asked. Billie took a step back with a deeply shocked expression.

"You know the origin of The Arbiter? That is info that will save your life. What's your story?" Billie demanded. At the same time Kat suddenly stops cleaning getting up and walking over to Jaysin who sat lazily in his broken recliner looking up at Robo Kat.

"Yes?" Jaysin gave her an annoyed look.

"Master Jaysin, my sensors have detected a breach, but why I was not alerted seems odd-"

"Billie…she had Alpha delay your sensors from picking it up" Jaysin said with a growing rage squeezing the bottle in his hand tightly. Jaysin's eyes dart around wondering why Billie would delay letting him know so he puts the bottle down holding his left hand on his communicator to call her when he hears from Billie's end...

"You can call me the Chrono Ranger and I can tell you exactly what you're up against with The Arbiter..." the man says. That's all Jaysin needed to hear.

"Kat...where is Billie?" Jaysin said trying to restrain his rage.

"My sensors have them located at Gia's Command Center Bar" Robo Kat replied. Jaysin went to stand up moving in a black blur with golden lighting. He smashed threw the wall of his run down apartment teleporting across town in great rage.

"Tell…?" Billie pauses. There was a crackling sound in the air. The man noticed the girls all suddenly become disturbed when the windows blew out and the front door went flying off the hinges. They all bent down to one knee ducking for cover.

"Again?! Seriously? I can't keep affording to fix those damn windows and doors!" Gia complains. They all get to their feet looking over to the doorway to see Jaysin standing with his black boots untied, black sweats, a red sleeveless shirt, and a black hoodie on, unzipped. He glares at each one of them and then at the breacher.

"Jaysin?! I can explain!" Billie tells him in a calm voice. "He knows how The Arbiter came to be!" Billie pleads with Jaysin. The man stays silent eyeing Jaysin. He watches Jaysin tilt his head to the right, His bangs slide to the right revealing the burned side of his left face. The man noted that this Jason looked deeply disturbed and mentally unstable. He saw the look of madness in his right eye. Jaysin looks over at the man like the very sight of him was an offense to him.

"Talk fast!" Jaysin snaps at him clenching his fists tightly. "And it better be worth hearing" Jaysin warns him. The man nods.

"Eons ago, when the multiverse was young, before the era of Power Rangers. When the creatures that krept from the primordial darkness reigned over planet Earth. The Morphing Grid chose a Champion. A Defender of the weak, or in your Universe a punisher of the weak…" he pauses for a moment using the Chrono Shifter to bring up a display screen so they can all see the multiverse forming and Earth Prime. They all watch intently including Jaysin who crosses his arms and stares hatefully at the display screen.

"A destroyer of the Wicked, but in your universe-"

"A Killer of the righteousness" Jaysin finishes his sentence.

"A righteous hero" the man tells them showing an armored Red Ranger from the distant past coming to the aid of a girl being attacked by a fearsome monster.

"Or a wicked villain" Jaysin corrects looking at the young Arbiter.

"The First Ranger" the man tells them. They watch the First Ranger brutally slay the monster with his sword and save the girl having a touching moment. Jaysin just narrows his eyes and glares seething with hate. "And in almost every universe he lived and he died an unstoppable force for good" he tells them.

"Except for the one in our universe must have been an unstoppable force of evil. Since Good is Evil here and Evil is good" Jaysin says out loud.

"_That explains alot_" the man tells himself. He had assumed that after earlier conversations with Gia but this confirms it now. He was in a universe were evil reigned supreme and was the inherent trait of people vs. people being inherently good.

"But the First Ranger we fought-" Billie went to say something but pauses deep in thought.

"Is a Time Aberration. By all historical accounts he shouldn't even exist…" he tells them.

"Yeah, well he does!" Jaysin snaps at him.

"Tell that to the ranger teams he's torn apart!" Billie snapped at him violently but the man stood his ground unflinching.

"Someone altered the fabric of reality itself and damaged the multiverse…" he tells them.

"Like what Draven tried to do when he attempted to shatter the barrier between dimensions?" Gia asked outloud. But no one responded to her question. Then suddenly Billie knew the answer.

"Drakkon, that time when he…before we found out about a multiverse and just thought he was a more intensely evil Thomas from an alternate reality when really he was from a different Earth..." Billie got silent looking at Jaysin who had a spiteful look on his face. The man shows a great battle in the past with Drakkon fighting another King Tyranno. Jaysin just scuffs looking at his not so evil doppelganger.

They watch intently as a full power Drakkon violently fights King Tyranno only to be killed by the First Ranger who then turned on King Tyranno and killed him. Jaysin lets out a miserable sigh, seeing his doppleganger cut down by the First Ranger before he became The Arbiter.

Jaysin knew then and there his powers as King Tyranno meant nothing before The Arbiter. Jaysin remembers The Arbiter's words about how they have fought countless times and he has killed him countless times and not one of them was worthy. Jaysin see's now The Arbiter was telling the truth.

"Drakkon was the first to fall, but he wouldn't be the last" the man tells them showing videos of The Arbiter killing other rangers across countless worlds.

"Ain't that the truth…" Billie says in a miserable tone. Billie watches the First Ranger put the device from Fennister Five into his chest and augment it into his armor. "Well now we know how he travels to different worlds now in the multiverse" Billie just shakes her head. They watch The First Ranger go to Drakkon's world and confront his zordon. The First Ranger talks about how absolute power corrupts absolutely, and there is no one more vain then those who call themselves Power Rangers. He goes on to say he will let the Morphin Grid be The Arbiter of his fate.

"At least we know how he got his name" Haily chimes in. Jaysin glances at her annoyed, then back at the display screen. They watch him kill Zordon and get hit by the burst of energy which blackens his armor and twists him into The Arbiter they have come to know and hate.

"Vile God, he took Zordon's energy wave full force?!" Billie looked deeply disturbed. "In other earths that was enough energy to wipe out all current evil in a universe and all good in our universe. But here...Vile God no wonder he is so powerful…" Billie just stood their blinking.

"No one ever had a chance against him…" Jaysin says in a solemn voice.

"And now The Arbiter goes from world to world hunting down ranger teams after ranger teams. It doesn't matter whether you are good or evil. All will perish at his hands if they don't give up their power" he explains to them glances over at Jaysin turning off the display from his Chrono Shifter.

"So what about you? What about your team?" Haily gestures with her left hand and points at his robotic arm.

"I don't have a team, not anymore. You all should consider yourselves lucky you all are still alive!" he told them in a dramatic voice.

"Yeah well not all of us lived through our encounter with him. Billie rips open her dress shirt exposing her deep lacerated scar going down her chest and abdomen where The Arbiter had sliced her open. "I didn't survive my encounter with him I died, but Jaysin brought me back using the Crown Aurora" Billie explains buttoning her shirt back up.

Jaysin never took his eyes off the breacher and noted how deeply troubled and sad he looked when he heard Billie say those things. All he could do was look away in shame.

"How has The Arbiter not tracked you here yet?" Jaysin demanded to know.

"My Chrono Shifter shadows my connection as I imagine being connected to the corruption of the Grid has allowed you to go unnoticed after all this time by The Arbiter" he explains. Jaysin just nods in agreement. "But we are all being hunted by something relentless-"

"Were...we were hunted by something relentless not anymore. He is everyone's problem, not ours!" Jaysin sternly tells him. The man looks over at him shocked by those words. "We had our chance, we tried, and we lost" Jaysin reminds him.

"The Arbiter will stop at nothing till were all destroyed!" The man reminds Jaysin.

"Good thing we aren't Power Rangers anymore" Hailey chims in.

"Yeah, thank the Vile God, Tyranno made us give up our powers. Saved our lives...literally" Gia adds in. the man just stared at them. He could already tell they had no interest in going up against The Arbiter ever again.

He looks at his robotic arm, Jaysin's burns and at Billie's dress shirt remembering the scar she showed him. How could he ask them to give anymore they already gave everything and lost and their Jaysin...their Jaysin went off the rails, killing other rangers. No, he knew there would be no reinforcements from this Earth.

He looks at Jaysin seeing a truly broken man bent and twisted by rage and pain. He knew Jaysin was evil but he wondered what would Jaysin had become had The Arbiter never came to this earth and lead Jaysin down the path of destruction. Whatever Jaysin was to become whatever traits he once had that made him a legendary ranger were clearly gone. He was wasted potential. They all were the man glances at them all.

"This is a fight for survival for every Power Ranger in the multiverse, so either TheArbiter dies or we all do" the man stresses one more time but looking at their faces he could tell they didn't care. They gave up their powers, the Power Rangers don't exist on this earth anymore Jaysin did The Arbiter's work for him. Jaysin was the last ranger but he could tell the girls would not let him use his powers and even if they would, one look at Jaysin you could tell the thought of going up against The Arbiter a third time deeply terrorfied him.

"Well this was insightful looks like we're done here" Jaysin uncrosses his arms lifting up his sleeves cracking his knuckles. The man notices a pink memorial band around Jaysin's right hand with the name Kimberly Hearts engraved on it with a date.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the man says empathetically pointing at the band. Jaysin glances at it then at the man lowering his hands to his side giving a menacing look to him.

"She was a selfish, stubborn, and headstrong psychopath" Jaysin tells him.

"My mentor was also stubborn and headstrong. She was a pink ranger to" he tells him. Jaysin narrows his eyes at him. He knew what the man was trying to do and it annoyed him. "When I was a rookie back in Time Force the most important thing she taught me was to find something worth fighting for. She had a code, everything by the book. So no matter how bad the perp was she would never sink to their level" he continues on noticing everyone is listening intently to him. "One day, The Arbiter came. He killed my best friend…" he tells them. Jaysin couldn't help but flashback to that moment The Arbiter killed Billie. "And he killed Jen right in front of me…" he said with great sadness. Jaysin flashes back to seeing Kim's head severed from her body. Jaysin shakes the memory away.

"He killed Trinidad, my boyfriend in front of me as I lay dying on the ground" Billie says in a choked up voice.

"And when he tore off my arm, that's when I realized I found something worth fighting for" the man looks at Jaysin. Jaysin runs his left hand down the left side of his face gently running his fingers over his burn scars. He flashes back to the Legacy Chamber after The Arbiter triggered the self-destruct. Jaysin remembers screaming in agony as he shields Billie's unconscious body with his as the flames seared his left side of his body. Jaysin shakes the memory away. The man walks up to Jaysin while he was momentarily distracted by his thoughts pulling out the Power Sword over his back and holds it out to Jaysin.

"Chrono Ranger…" Billie went to call out to him but stopped. Jaysin snaps out of it looking at the sword and then at him with a confused look.

"My advice to you, you should have sharpened your rage, your pain into a weapon and aimed it right at The Arbiter...not your own earth…" the man encouraged.

"We did that Chrono Ranger, and look where that got us…" Billie snaps on him but does nothing as he does. He continues to keep eye contact with Jaysin.

"At least that's what I did" he tells Jaysin.

"And how is that working out for you?" Jaysin mocks him. The man had no response as he continued to hold out the sword to Jaysin. "What's with the sword?" Jaysin finally asked.

"This sword belonged to a Legendary Red Ranger. He died fighting The Arbiter-"  
"Who hasn't" Jaysin scuffs thinking back to the videos the Chrono Ranger showed and seeing the other King Tyranno doppelganger get caught down, a Gold Ranger, a Red Ranger, and a Red Ranger with the Green Ranger powers all get cut down fighting The Arbiter. Jaysin shakes the memory away.

"I'm no Red Ranger clearly, so I can't tap into its full potential but maybe you can?" the man continues to hold the sword out to Jaysin.

Jaysin reaches out for it but stops as everything goes dark around him and he sees Zackary with a hole in his head and blood running down his face, next to him his mangled twin brother Zach who weakly holds up Kim's severed head. On the ground next to him was Trinidad's corpse split in half in a pile of blood. Then all around the Chrono Ranger were the bodies of the Alien Rangers and the Zeo Rangers.

The Chrono Ranger sees deep horror written all over Jaysin's face. He was clearly experiencing something in his head. Something very traumatic to him. He watches Jaysin lower his hand and turn his head away. Just then a pink light teleports in. Robo Kat walks to the right side of Jaysin. Robo Kat walks circles around him and stops to Jaysin's right hand side.

"Master Jaysin are you alright? I detected unusually high brainwave activity from you-"

"I'm okay Kat" Jaysin tells her. Kat suddenly turns her head in the direction of the Chrono Ranger scanning him.

"Breacher detected, engaging combat mode. Will eliminate per the orders of King Tyranno" Robo Kat says taking a step forward throwing a hard punch to everyone's sudden surprise. The Chrono Ranger changes the sword hand from his right to his left using his robot arm to catch Kat's arm. The Chrono Ranger slides back a step under strain when…

"Stand down Kat" Jaysin calls out to her. She immediately pulls her punch back and stands at parade rest awaiting further orders. The man just stands there blinking. The man looks around, Haily, The former White Ninja Steel Ranger, this Robo Kat which was a former Pink Turbo Ranger, Billie, the Original Blue Ranger, Gia, former MegaForce Yellow Ranger, Laura a former Red Samurai Ranger, and Jaysin the hybrid ranger King Tyranno. They had the makings of an incredibly powerful team if they weren't evil and all messed up in the head. It was actually a sad sight to behold given what they could be in his eyes.

"Jaysin?" Laura gives him a questioning look then gives a nasty look back at the man clenching her katana's sheath in her right hand.

"Your info was insightful. Now it's time for you to leave my earth or die like the others who come here seeking our help or attempting to hide here" Jaysin warns him sternly. The man nodes backing up. They give him space. "Good luck in your hunt hopefully you don't die too quickly" Jaysin gives him a mocking grin. The man smiles.

"For what it's worth, I hope you find peace in your heart Jason…" the man tells him. A portal opens up behind him. He gives one last look at them and frowns, turning his back and walking through the portal. As he does his Time Force Morpher reconnects to the grid and morphs him back into the Chrono Ranger as the portal closes behind him.

"You let him go?" Billie looks over at Jaysin impressed at his sudden mercy and growth. For a moment she saw the old Jaysin she loved from back then.

"Kat, fix and clean Gia's bar" Jaysin orders.

"Yes, my master" Robo Kat replies getting right to work on fixing Gia's bar. Jaysin walks out into the light of day looking over his right shoulder at Gia. "Sorry about your entrance" Jaysin apologies.

"It's ok" Gia tells him. Jaysin just nods.

"Keep up the good work Billie" Jaysin turns his head forward. Billie smiles at him watching him teleport away then frowns.

Later that night, Jaysin teleports to the ruins of Heartford Mansion and goes down the hole to the ruined base of the Overdrive Rangers. He stands there wearing black untied boots, black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt. He had a flashlight in his right hand aimed at some rubble in the corner by some cobwebs was his Morpher. Still clean and shiny despite the wet and damp conditions of the base.

Jaysin walks up to the morpher bending down reaching out for it with his left hand but stops as everything goes dark around him. In his fractured mind Kim appears before him. Jaysin looks up at her falling to his knees. Kim eyes the memorial band on his right hand.

"Still happy you brought Billie back over me? At least I could have made you feel good" Kim whispers lustfully in Jaysin's ear. She takes a step to the side using her right hand to gesture out to Jaysin's morpher. "Pick it up! Become King Tyranno! Avenge us! You're still alive! Were not! It's not fair!" Kim says in a spiteful voice. Jaysin blinks.

"Us?" Jaysin looks confused. Kim holds out her left hand and gestures behind Jaysin. Jaysin turns his head to see the room was filled with all the rangers he has killed and how they looked when he killed them. There bloody, manged, macbare bodies stood all around him.

"YOU KILLED US OUT OF FEAR OF HIM! YOUR A COWARD! YOUR UNWORTHY!" they all say with a booming voice. Jaysin covers his ears. Kim bends down taking Jaysin's hands and removes them from his ears.

"Listen to them" Kim orders.

"YOU KILLED US, YOU OWE IT TO US NOW TO AVENGE US AGAINST HIM! AVENGE US!" they yell. Kim stands up looking down at Jaysin with a disgusted face. Blood starts to run down her neck and from her toros. Jaysin looks up at her as she glares at him with her glowing pink eyes.

"Are you going to continue to hide on our earth in fear of The Arbiter with your remnant of powerless female rangers or will you be the Jaysin I know and desired? The Jaysin without fear who wiped out a third of the population and conquered our world? Who went toe-to-toe with The Arbiter and lived? Or will you stay this traumatized, sad, pathetic shell of a person you once were living in the shadow of your former glory?!" Kim yells down at him.

"Jaysin?" a soft voice calls out behind him. Jaysin felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He instinctively reacts swatting the hand away aiming the light in that direction. Jaysin was pale, sweating and had a tortured look on his face. The dead rangers were gone. The only ones in the room with him was Billie standing before him and on the massive stone slab leading up out of the base was Hailey, Gia, and Laura. The Robo Kat had walked up to him scanning him again with her red eyes.

"I detect extreme mental disturbances coming from Master Jaysin's mind. I calculate he was having a traumatic hallucination" Robo Kat explains. Billie nods holding out her hand to Jaysin with a loving look.

"You shouldn't be here, this is a bad place. Let's go home" Gia recommends.

"I made my hot and spicy special" Hailey grins.

"You also said you would train with me again" Laura reminds him in a cold tone.

Jaysin looks back at his morpher conflicted. He did not want to go up against The Arbiter again for surely he would die this time but he did not want to be seen as a coward either his pride would not allow it.

"I'm not a coward…" Jaysin says in a low voice. The girls gave looks to one another and then to Jaysin.

"No one says you are. The monsters you fought, the things you have endured...your anything but a coward" Laura sternly reminds him.

"In the vault, we have the Pink Turbo Morpher for Kat, Hailey's Star Morpher, Gia's MegaForce Morpher, and the Master Morpher you built for yourself Billie, Laura's Samurai Morpher and with my Morpher we-"

"NO!" Billie yells out seeing where Jaysin's train of thought was going. Billie regretted ever building that Master Morpher to restore all her blue ranger powers and forms then telling Jaysin about it. "The Arbiter is not our problem, it's not your problem. The Arbiter has come and gone. You have wiped good from our universes, slain the ranger teams, destroyed cities and crushed heroes beneath you. You have done enough" Billie pleads.

"You have brought chaos and disorder to the world. Sit back and enjoy it with us" Laura tells him.

"More then anyone here you deserve to watch this world tear itself apart and everyone suffer as you have suffered" Hailey says in a nasty spiteful tone.

"Let some other earth and ranger team deal with The Arbiter" Gia stresses to Jaysin.

"But all the rangers I have killed…" Jaysin pauses.

"Are the foundation that the Legend of Tyranno, The Ruthless King is built upon. Their lives serve as a meaning for King Tyranno. Don't let their lives be in vain. Don't let killing them have been for nothing" Robo Kat says coldly with a blank expression. They all look at her blinking.

"You really should increase her emotional sensitivity" Jaysin looks dryly at Billie and smiles.

"Yeah…" Billie pulls out her tablet and hits a few keys and raises the emotional setting on Robo Kat. Suddenly Robo Kat's eyes widened and she took a dramatic pose with a crazed loving look.

"You need to stop allowing your fears and doubts to mess up your thinking. Every person you kill adds to the horror of your legend. It would be an honor to allow you to cut us down with your sword and tear us open and spill our guts for your glory! We will do anything for you! Show us your horrifying love by cutting us open and bathing in our-"

"TOO MUCH BILLIE" Jaysin, Hailey, Gia, and Laura all call out. Billie quickly lowers the emotional setting. Robo Kat shakes her head returning to a less dramatic stance looking around then at Jaysin.

"What I'm trying to say Master Jaysin is you have done all you can and your best was good enough. You were good enough. Your the one that's worthy to be the ruler of this world and the only ranger in this Earth" Kat bent down placing her right hand on his left shoulder. Jaysin smiles and nods.

"Perfect" Billie says happily locking in the setting putting her tablet away. "Shall we go?" Billie smiles down at Jaysin who nods. Kat helps Jaysin to his feet and they all start to leave the base when Billie turns around picking up Jaysin's Morpher.

"Billie?" Gia calls out to her narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'm going to put it in the vault with our Morphers. This one is too dangerous to leave lying around. We should have never even left it here like discarded trash. In the six months that have passed I'm surprised no one stole it or claimed it" Billie explains. Gia nods and they all leave together. Once again The Remnant prevented the return of King Tyranno, dealt with a breacher, and kept their earth safe from the return of The Arbiter or doing something that would catch his attention.

**The Chrono Ranger will return in Power Rangers Unworthy Youtube series...**


	20. The Return of True Evil

**~The Return of True Evil~**

"_All concerns of men go wrong when they wish to cure evil with evil_…" ~Unknown

Earth 2-17, the home of Tommy Oliver…

Tommy Oliver watched an intensely evil doppelganger of himself wearing black boots, dark forest green cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and with a red scarf. This version of him had long brown hair perfectly parted with black veins showing under his eyes. This evil Tommy had run a flathead screwdriver through the left ear of Earth 2-17's Tommy's son. Tommy watched his son stand there with blood coming out of his ears and tears running down his eyes in utter confusion.

Evil Tommy laid the Earth 2-17's Tommy's son on the ground and let him die. Next, the evil Tommy pulled out the screwdriver and tossed it to the ground. The evil Tommy walked over to the other Tommy's wife who was laying on the ground in her blood paralyzied from the spine. evil Tommy bent down and placed his hand over her mouth and with a blank cold stare suffocating her in front of the other Tommy. The much older Tommy bound and gagged had tears running down his eyes.

The evil Tommy just looked at him with a cold stare waiting for the wife to stop struggling and go violently into that sleep of death. Evil Tommy glances down coldly glaring at the other Tommy's wife making sure she was dead before getting to his feet walking over to the other older Tommy flicking his wrist summoning the Dragon Dagger bending down to his knees pointing it at him with a sadistic smile. Evil Tommy undoes the other Tommy's gag.

"Why?" the older Tommy asked his doppleganger.

"Because I can" Tommy answered back.

"You'll pay for this!" the older Tommy tells him. The evil Tommy pauses to think and looks at his older doppelganger tapping him on the forehead gently with the Dragon Dagger.

"No...I'm not the one who killed his family and will be hunted down by the law when they see your prints all over the crime scene" the evil Tommy giggles.

"You have no soul, no heart…" Tommy told him. The evil Tommy grins.

"You're right, but I am the one holding this" evil Tommy holds up the Master Morpher that belonged to Tommy of Earth 2-17. Tommy's eyes widened with horror at the thought of what this deeply evil version of him could do with that. "I'll be long gone while your earth hunts you down" Tommy giggles evilly. Standing up, putting the Master Morpher in his back pocket and points his Dragon Dagger at Tommy Oliver. "By the way, my name is Thomas Oliveira and it's finally time for me to return home after all these years" Thomas leans his head back closing his eyes with a wicked smile. "I can't wait to see how my friends have fared in my absence!" Thomas laughed evilly…

Earth 3-29…

Pyrasaurus hovered above the desert with Jaysin casually sitting in the pilot seat, wearing black shoes, loose red jeans, and black muscle shirt. Jaysin presses the button and a beam of light and a hologram appears of King Tyranno before the prospering city.

"You have grown strong and prosperous off the back of the neighboring cities, because of this there has arisen a imbalance of power. You will be purged immediately to correct the imbalance!" people screamed, they begged, Jaysin didn't care he pressed the button. A giant golden light formed firing a massive energy beam which fired down on the city and destroyed the entire city. Over 800,000 people died with the destruction of the city. Jaysin just stared uncaringly at the flames below as he adjusted himself in his seat taking helm of the controls and flew Pyrasaurus back to Angel Grove, back to Billie.

With Pyrasaurus on autopilot Jaysin descends to the lower depths of the zord to a place he made into a dungeon. There he walks the steam vent mechanical halls to where he had in chains the Angel Xandred one of the last few surviving enemies of the Power Rangers. One of the last remnants of the forces of good in the mortal realm.

Jaysin stood before Xandred with his arms crossed looking hatefully at him. The mighty angel, the enemy of the Super Samurai Rangers. The unfinished work of Jayden and his team, the brother to Laura Shiba. Now, Xandred's spiritual essence is drained and used as an alternative power source to Pyrasaurus. Xandred is in a constant state of suffering and agony.

Xandred was a handsome beautiful angel with short blood red colored hair, fierce yellow eyes, cream colored skin that looked like it was chiseled out of obsidian itself. There was a white glow to him with long beautiful blood red angelic wings. His build was that of a brute with long broad shoulders with black leather pants and boots with red inlays. Xandred screamed out in agony with white light coming out of his eyes and mouth. Xandred hung his head low once the burning light left him to fuel Pyrasaurus.

"One day, when I free myself of these Damascus chains I will smite thee in righteous justice-"

"The angels of Mariner Bay said the same thing. I have them bound at the bottom of the bay in the dark depths suffocating in constant agony while being among the floating and decaying dead" Jaysin tells him coldly pausing for a effect noting the disgusted horror struck look on Xandred. "So where is your false god now? The one who rebelled against the Vile God?" Jaysin asked in a cold voice. Xandred was silent. Jaysin smirks and walks away leaving the angel to suffer screaming in agony and pain.

Jaysin continues to walk the halls and there lies a room with a devolved Trakeena giving into her insect nature and in the darken room feeding off the remains of Mesagog. Jaysin slightly opens the shutter and peers in checking on his beloved pet. Trakeena is in the corner feasting on Mesogog when she turns her head looking up at Jaysin in righteous anger. Trakeena gets to her feet wiping the blood away from her mouth glaring at Jaysin.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Terra Venture! All those people, their blood is on your hands and I'll avenge them before my time is done!" Trakeena declares. Jaysin just looks uncaringly at her.

"No you wont, you will be my prized pet for all time, when you're done with that I have another I can feed you" Jaysin says to her. Trakeena looks at the remains of Mesagog with a heartbroken expression. He heroically self-sacrificed himself to slate her growing hunger and starvation.

"I wont eat another person" Trakeena tells him.

"You will eat whatever I feed you or you can starve to death, your choice. Lets see if you will beat your hunger this time or fail like you did with Mesagog there" Jaysin grins evilly closes the shutter and walks away.

Jaysin continues to walk to another room where he finds Madame Odius who had starved to death in her cell like other heroes before her. Jaysin drags her body out and tosses her into the furnace using her remains to further add and create steam pressure throughout the vents of Pyrasaurus.

Once Jaysin returns to Angel Grove he goes to the makeshift Command Center Billie had set up for them to monitor the multiverse. He walks the long dark hallway, looking at the smooth and polished concrete walls and floor. He stops before two double steel doors with square 9 inch thick glass windows. Jaysin waves his right hand and the doors slide open.

Inside was a square room with three giant monitors and before it a U-shaped console, and a office chair. Jaysin looks to his left to see Alpha's cenozoic body in the corner with a massive usb cord running from the back of Alpha's body to the mainframe. To Jaysin's right was a med size square vault built into the wall. This is where Billie kept all their morphers.

Jaysin sits down in the chair pulling it up to the console hitting a few keys bringing up the news to view the state of the world. Alpha's damaged voice informs Jaysin that other countries like the middle east are in a constant state of war and civil unrest. Africa, Green land, Switzerland, and england were suffering from famine and disease. Asia minor or what's left of it had fallen under the control of dystopian deviant leaders and warlords.

South America had fallen to drug wars and had been overrun by gangs with people casting their lot with whoever can give them the safest life. Canada was in a state of anachary, and the U.S. was under the tyranny of Tyranno who oversaw the world and held a stranglehold against the governments of the world with his zord. Alpha shows Jaysin graphic footage of death, violence, people drug overdosing, and others crying out to Tyranno to save them.

None of this moves Jaysin or causes him to feel anything. He looks upon the chaos and disorder and loves it. It was peaceful to him. This was how things should be, this was what he considered normal. A world where only the strong survive and the weak die. The door opens with Robo Kat walking in standing to Jaysin's right side looking up at the monitors. Jaysin turns his head uncaringly looking up at her.

"Where are the girls?" Jaysin inquired.

"Beach party" Kat replies. "You should go" Kat tries to encourage Jaysin but notes he doesn't reply. Instead he sits in the dark having Alpha run scans on the next prospering city, state, or nation he can destroy to keep what he deems to be a balance of power between the nations. Kat becomes annoyed.

"You have to stop living like this! Get back into the world!" Kat goes silent when she realizes she snapped at Jaysin. Jaysin takes a deep breath tightening his right fist then gives a dark look to Kat and coldly tells her "There is nothing out there for me". Jaysin turns his head from her looking at the monitors.

"And that's the problem, you gave up your powers but you didn't move on. You never went to find a life like the others. To find someone-" Jaysin calmly cuts Kat off.

"Kat...I did have someone…" Jaysin hits a few keys bringing up a picture of Kim and him for her to see. Kat looks at the picture and frowns looking back at Jaysin.

"I know and you lost her…" Kat said empathetically. Jaysin flashes back to all the good times Kim and him shared in rapid succession in his mind leading up to the memory of seeing her beheaded in a pool of her own blood in that dark forest. "But Master Jaysin, that's all part of living, but you're not living. You're just waiting, hoping good will arise again or The Arbiter will return" Kat tries to plead with Jaysin who gives her a scorned look.

"What are you saying Kat?" Jaysin narrows his eyes at her.

"Your letting life pass you by while you're drowning in the past. I urge you, go to the beach party, pretend to have fun, you may have some by accident" Kat says in a pleading tone but found Jaysin turned his head away not caring. So Kat did something drastic and hit a few keys bringing up Billie's beach house where the party was going on. In the dark living room Billie sat on the couch with white slip-on shoes, dark blue sweats, a light blue tank top, with a white robe that hung down to her knees. Jaysin watched her snort some drugs off the table before getting to her feet stumbling outside.

"Billie…" Jaysin leans back in the chair deep in thought.

"You're not the only one suffering. What was the point in bringing her back from the dead if all you're going to do is ignore her? Isn't she your best friend? Your family?" Kat asks.

"She is...but she has the girls and-"

"But they're not you, she loves you and you're letting life with her and what it could be pass you by…" Kat tells him. Jaysin sits there for a moment flashing back to that moment he vanished during the Crisis when he saw Billie before him with her sweet innocent smile and bleach blond hair telling him she loved him with her words of "Forever your girl…" echoing in the back of his mind.

Those words echo when Jaysin remembers holding Billie who died in his arms and when he used the Crown to bring her back. He remembers hugging her waist and asking if she was still his girl and how she said yes. Jaysin suddenly gets to his feet turning off the monitors walking past Kat who gave a concerned look at him.

"Where are you going Master Jaysin?" Kat inquired. Jaysin stopped at the doorway, keeping his back turned from her.

"I'm going to crash a party…" Jaysin answered her putting his hands in his pockets walking out the door. Kat just stood there with a hopeful smile on her face.

Across town at Jaysin and Laura's Dojo, Laura was closing up the gym for the night to meet the girls at the beach party. As she was grabbing her grey over jacket she saw a man standing before her door. He wore black boots, dark green cargo pants, a white shirt, and a red scarf.

"Were closed. How did you get in here?" Laura demanded to know grabbing her katana leaning up against the wall. Laura watches the man tilt his head curiously and then smiles when he watches her grab for the sword. The man runs his hand through his hair slicking it back. Holding out his right hand with a white light shines as a long arabain style curved sword forms with a tiger head handle.

"I'm looking for my friends Billie and Jaysin can you tell me where to find them? I do VERY MUCH want to see them…" the man says in a dark sicking tone pointing his sword at her. Laura cracks her neck unschating her sword pointing it at the man.

"I dunno who you are and what you want but you will get nothing from me" Laura tells him. The man had an insane look laughing outloud like a madman.

"Oh foolish girl, my name is Thomas Oliveira! But you may remember me as the Original Overlord Green!" Thomas laughs insanely holding out his hand out to her with a crazed look in his eyes and the most evil smile she had ever seen. "And I am the true leader of the Power Rangers of this Earth…" Thomas grins evilly with his eyes whiting out.

They take their stance and lunge at one another striking their swords against one another. The sparks illuminate the darkness of the dojo. They push against one another as they glare evilly at one another. They push back from one another having an exchange of fast and fierce blade strikes parrying one another's attacks with utmost speed and skill that seemed to be unrivaled by any master swordsmen. Their blades bang against one another with slash marks appearing on the ground, pillars, and walls as they push against one another. Thomas smiles at her.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in slicing your flesh with my blade my beautiful girl!" Thomas said in a sadistic and lustful tone.

Laura had a fierce look pushing Thomas back spinning around him bringing her blade around Thomas's neck but Thomas flips his sword bringing up to block the blade against his neck with the tiger head looking at her.

"Nice, try woman! SABA!" Thomas yells out in a dark voice. Laura watches the metal tiger head come to life with glowing red eyes firing its heat vision at her left shoulder. Laura screams out in pain backing up with Thomas roundhouse kicking her causing her to fly back into a wooden beam. Thomas just laughs twirling his blade in his hand as he stares at her tilting her head watching her struggle to get up and take a fighting stance. "I love your spirit! I'm going to enjoy breaking it in half!" Thomas has an insane look on his face.

Laura races forward twisting in the air slashing at Thomas who leaps back using Saba to do a downward slash to knock her Katana from her hand. Thomas lets go of Saba who hovers next to him. Turning invisible the genetic ability he gets from his Dino thunder black ranger powers. He throws a series of violent punches across her face giving her a black eye, a busted lip then a hard punch to her gut as she hunches over spitting up blood.

Thomas makes himself visible looking at Laura with an evil grin. Thomas gestures to her to come at him. Laura runs at him throwing a series of punches across Thomas's face who doesn't even defend himself. Thomas backs up taking each hit with a smile on his face. Laura roundhouse kicks Thomas in the abdomen as Thomas stumbles back laughing evilly enjoying every moment of the fight. Savoring every emotion and painful sensation.

When next Laura goes to punch at him Thomas ducks the Dragon Dagger materializes his hand as he slices under her right arm. Blood starts to drip out as Laura stumbles forward weakly in pain. Thomas just smiles tossing his Dragon Dagger in the air catching it spinning around bowing and holding out his hands with a wicked grin.

"Time to end our little game my girl" Thomas turns invisible and races forward, violently stabbing Laura with the Dragon Dagger in seven different places. Thomas reappears licking the blood from his dragon Dagger and points it at Laura who bleeds from her eyes, mouth and various places across her chest and abdomen. Thomas smiles lovingly tilting his head back and forth stalking his prey.

Laura tries to get away but Thomas super speeds behind her kicking the legs out from under her then stabs her in the shoulder bringing her violently to the ground pulling out his dagger standing above her with his hands raised high taking in the moment. Thomas watches Laura crawl away spreading blood across the ground. Thomas lowers his hands slowly walking over to her, bending down and grabs a fist full of her hair humming a disturbing hymn before slitting her throat with the Dragon Dagger.

"Well done Master Thomas" Saba tells him. Thomas flicks his wrist right, holding his Dragon Dagger as Saba dematerlizes. Thomas pops the Dragon coin from the dagger dipping it in the blood of Laura and stamps it in the ground just above where her left hand was reaching out for her sword. Thomas wipes the coin off placing it back in the dagger as it dematerialized before him.

"Looks like you will just have to be my message to them" Thomas smiles putting his hands in his pocket whistling as he exits the dojo flipping the sign to close and locking the door and tosses Laura's keys into the street with a smile on his face.

A little ways away from Billie's beach house a red light with gold lighting smacks into the ground and Jaysin emerges from the sand that was cast into the air wearing black shoes, blue jeans and a red muscle shirt. Jaysin walks on the beach through the crowd of people partying and dancing, running naked, and having sex on the beach with no shame to who watches. Jaysin walks past a cooler grabbing a corona from the cooler, popping it open taking a drink looking for Billie. Jaysin spots her away by herself at the edge of the water sitting on the sand underneath the waning moonlight. Jaysin walks up to her taking a drink giving her a blank stare studying her body intently.

"Hey" Jaysin calls out to her. Billie rests her head on her right hand tilting her heading looking over at Jaysin high off the drugs she took. Billie smiles at him and pats the sand next to her. Jaysin sits next to Billie on the sand putting his right arm around her taking another sip of his beer. Billie casually lays her head on his shoulder. "This world is full of chaos and disorder…" Jaysin whispers to her.

"Tyranno did the job. He destroyed Angel Grove, the home we hated so much. He slayed every rival ranger team, and defeated every hero who tried to save this worthless world. He brought untold suffering and horror. Zordon would be pleased. You are the one who was most special...most worthy" Billie whispers back to him smiling evilly.

"I didn't get all the heroes and being the last ranger of this dimension puts a target on my back Billie" Jaysin whispers back to her taking a heavy chug of his beer. Billie blinks rubbing her eyes trying to clear her mind and thinking of Jaysin's troubling words. "What are you saying Jaysin?" Billie turns her body and looks him in the eye seeing the crushed but serious look on his face.

"Eventually they or The Arbiter will catch up with me. I don't want you around when that happens. I lost you once and it put me in a very dark place" Jaysin pauses. Billie just stares at him intently. "If I die I'm okay with that but I can't bear the thought of living in this world without you being alive".

Jaysin selfishly tells her not taking her feelings into account or the fact that he was condemning her to losing him because he was too much of a coward to face the thought of losing her again and going through those dark emotions again. Billie shook her head giving him a disappointed and angry look.

"I'm your girl forever Jaysin, your family. Were you go I will go. Jaysin and Billie, rangers forever!" Billie tells him. Jaysin just gives her a blank stare. "Jaysin, how long have we been Power Rangers? Now all of a sudden it's too dangerous?" Billie snaps at him in a low voice punching him in the chest with her right arm. Jaysin doesn't even flinch just giving Billie a serious glare.

Jaysin stared in her eyes as the moonlight reflected off of Billie's bleach blonde short hair that was part at the top and hung just below the ears. Jaysin knew she would never abandon or forsake him. She would always be loyal even unto death and beyond that. No matter what he has done in the past. No matter how violent and destructive he has been she would always hold him above others in your heart. Kim would never do the same and proved that through the love triangle between him, Thomas, and herself.

"Billie…" Jaysin says trying to think of a reply when Billie reaches out with her hands hugging his head to her abdomen. She gently caresses the back of his head running her fingers gently through his short dark hair.

"Will figure it out we always do" Billie whispers lovingly to him trying to soothe the fear and doubt within him. Billie pulls back and smiles at Jaysin staring into his fierce eyes. She didn't know if it was her emotions, the setting, the song Danza Kuduro by Don Omar, or the way the light reflected off of Jaysin's feature but in that moment she was deeply lonely and forgot herself.

Billie leaned in and started to kiss Jaysin on the lips. Jaysin's eyes widened at first but found the closeness, her warmth, her breath, and her smell to be very pleasing to him. He closes his eyes and passionately kisses her back as Billie gives way to her unrequited love for Jaysin.

Jaysin wraps his arms around her lifting her up without breaking their kiss and sits her on his lap as they continue to make out with one another intently. Billie breaks away biting her lower lip.

"Let's go back to the house" Billie whispers to him. Jaysin just nods. Billie stands up then frowns remembering Kim. Billie glances down at the memorial bracelet Jaysin wore with her name engraved on it. "Kim…" Billie turns her head away rubbing her right wrist with her left hand holding up her hand remembering Trinidad. Jaysin gets to his feet removing Kim's memorial bracelet looking at Billie.

"I'm done living in the past. I wont let it hold me back anymore" Jaysin looks over to the water seeing a jealous Kim before him with her arms crossed. Jaysin tosses the bracelet into the dark waters as Kim's image disappears with her screaming like a demon with glowing pink eyes. "I choose you Billie, fuck Kim" Jaysin tells her.

Billie looked startled and smiled removing Trinadad's bracelet realizing he was right in his jealousy. If Jaysin was an option she would choose him over Trinidad. She loved Trinidad but she loved Jaysin more. Billie removes the memorial bracelet and tosses it and Delphine's into the water giving Jaysin a loving look holding out her hand to him.

"You're my Jaysin?" Billie asks.

"The only one worthy" Jaysin smiles at her. Jaysin takes her hand and they walk back to the beach house. Once there in the dark of the living room Jaysin removes his clothes and so does Billie. Jaysin marvels at her beautiful luscious slender form. Like him, her body is scared from years of being a Power Ranger. Jaysin takes her into his arms and carries her to her room throwing her on her bed and gets on top of her making out with her as they lose themselves in their desire and passion for one another…

Thomas walked the streets of old Angel Grove taking in the sights and sounds. He saw people being mugged, he saw people overdosed in alleyways, he saw people holding up corner stores and men forcing themselves on whoever strikes their appeal. Thomas stood looking up at the ruined buildings taking in the destroyed and ruined landscape. He loved the rough, tough, immoral, and dangerous place his world had become. This is the world they wanted to create but the heroes kept getting in their way. Looks like they finally succeeded so Thomas wondered where the Power Rangers were.

Thomas needed information and he knew at this time of night, bars were a good place to gather information without arousing suspicion. Thomas heard a girl scream and saw a gang of guys assaulting her. Thomas walks into the alley and stands before them materializing his Dragon Dagger. The men told him to piss off, Thomas just smiled turning invisible and used his speed materializing Saba and dual wielding the Dragon Dagger and Saba he cut down the men like they were nothing splattering their blood across the walls.

Thomas made himself visible dematerializing his weapons looking down at the woman who looked up in wonderment at him, the man who would be her hero. Thomas paused looking around. No police, no putty enforcers, no heroic champions from Rita, Zedd, or Mondo. Thomas had a wicked grin. He loved looking down at the girl with a sweet smile and holds out his right hand to her. She takes his hand as he pulls her up off the ground then suddenly grabs her throat and presses his thumb against her throat cutting off her oxygen.

She struggles but Thomas takes great pleasure in watching her squirm and struggles trying to hit him to no avail. He watches her eyes roll in the back of her head with tears running down her eyes. Thomas puts more force, her hits get weaker and weaker till she dies. Thomas lays her to the ground looking around still waiting for a hero that never showed. He laughs insanely walking to the nearest bar for information. One bar caught his interest, the bar was called The Command Center.

Thomas tilted his head out of morbid curiosity and then walked in. He looks curious at the girl wearing black leather pants and a yellow top. Gia looked over at him.

"Hey where is closed and I have a beach party to get to that I'm already late for" Gia sternly tells him. Thomas just looked at her remembering some of the earth's he has been to Tommy and Gia had a profound friendship built on respect and his legacy on being a Power Ranger. Thomas wondered if his Earth's Gia was like the Gia he had seen. He also wondered why she was here in Angel Grove. "Did you hear me?" Gia snapped at him. Thomas blinks coming back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just moved back to Angel Grove and I heard this is the place to get the best drink in town" Thomas smiles confidently at her holding his hands out swaying back and forth gesturing around. Gia let out an annoyed sigh. "And a beach party that sounds fun, they still have it over there by the beach next to the docks?" Thomas asked innocently enough. Gia just just smirks and nods. "Say I can help you with those kegs if I could get a ride and enjoy the company of a beautiful woman like yourself?" Thomas turns his head and gives a dashing smile to her.

"Your on" Gia tells him, taking a liking to this handsome charming man. She gestures to the keg next to her she was loading up on the dolly. "Can you lock that door and flip the sign" Gia orders him. Thomas turns around locking the door flipping the sign to close and closes the blinds. Thomas eyes her and the pool table and walks toward her with an evil grin...

~A Few hours later…

Jaysin sits in a chair next to the bed back in his regular clothes. His blue jeans and red muscle shirt. He rests his chin on his hands. He watches Billie sleep naked under a white silk sheet. She had the most peaceful look on her face. The sun was just beginning to rise, Jaysin knew it was his day to run the dojo, but he didn't want to leave Billie. He didn't care for this world or its people; he'd rather just stay with Billie a little longer but he had responsibilities.

Jaysin got to his feet grabbing a piece of paper writing a note letting her know he had gone run the dojo for Laura today and that he loved her. Jaysin folded the note leaving it on the nightstand. Jaysin leans in and kisses her on the forehead. Jaysin grabs his bag and leaves the room but not before glancing at a poster of the perodic sex table.

They had x out the positions they didn't like and circled the ones they did. They had more circles then xes. Jaysin smiles thinking about how great last night was and how more connected he felt to Billie over Kim. Infact, Kim didn't even compare to Billie. Jaysin wished he got with Billie sooner. Jaysin left the beach headed for the dojo.

Once at the dojo Jaysin unlocked the door and when he walked in he smelled death in the air. He quickly dropped his bag and hit the light turning the corner he saw Laura on the ground in a pool of blood. Jaysin had a blank stare as he calmly walked over to Laura staring down at her examining the scene. He saw her reaching out for her sword and that's when he saw it. The bloody dragon coin stamp. Jaysin let out a deep sigh having an intense surreal flash back from back in the day…

Zackary, Billie, and Trinidad watch as Jaysin and Thomas throw off their helmets. Jaysin shoves Thomas who stood there with a wicked grin.

"What the hell Thomas? What is that?" Jaysin points at the giant bloody Dragon Coin Symbol on the wall of the ruined city block in flames with the dead littering the streets from the latest heroic titan vs megazord battle.

"Just letting everyone in Angel Grove know that it was I! Overlord Green! That led OUR TEAM to victory against the latest hero! It was MY DRAGON MEGAZORD that won the day, ruined Empress Rita's plan to save Angel Grove, and defeated her latest champion of goodness! And It was I who destroyed eastern Angel Grove because it was YOU who couldn't get the job done!" Thomas yells pushing Jaysin back. Jaysin balls up his fist giving Thomas a death glare.

"What did you say? Our team? It's MY TEAM! I'M THE LEADER! YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!" Jaysin yells back!

"Who took their mighty tyrannosaurus and lost? Who called the others to form the Megazord and still lost? And who did The Darklord Zordon call to bail you out? ME and MY DRAGONZORD!" Thomas had an insane look as he laughed that unnerved the others. "I'm the sixth ranger Jaysin! My powers are greater then yours! I have the strength of five rangers-"

"Don't forget who defeated you in mortal combat and broke Rita's spell of righteousness over you! It was ME who spared you! YOU OWE ME A LIFE DEBIT!" Jaysin shoves Thomas once more who cracks his neck and giggles evilly.

"I haven't forgotten my dear friend, it's why you're still breathing! But don't mistake that for weakness! YOU failed today as leader and once again I carried the day and fulfilled our Darklord Zordon's will!" Thomas reminded Jaysin who had no rubtle. "I'm a one man ranger army, that's why I don't take orders from you! I will do what I want, when I want, with who I want!" Thomas grins and looks over at Kim who gave him a wicked smile walking over to him on the hill of rubble turning Thomas to her and making out with him in front of Jaysin.

Jaysin just turned his head walking down the hill picking up his helmet. Jaysin stops turning his body looking up at Thomas and Kim in their ranger outfits on top of the rubble as smoke fills the air.

"You're not an army Thomas, you're a proud, arrogant, mass murdering psychopath" Jaysin says pointing his helmet at him and Kim with a stern look. Looking around at all the death and destruction Thomas caused and the giant hero burning in the background with his charred and burnt remains filling the air.

"Your right, I am and now everyone will know it! And I will get the glory I deserve!" Thomas laughs pointing his left hand at the wall holding his helmet. Thomas giggles watching Jaysin shake his head walking away.

"Jaysin, don't listen to them" Zackary tries to calm Jaysin who storms off. Zackary just throws his arms up in the air shaking his head giving Thomas and Kim a disapproving look.

"I got this guys" Billie tells Zackary and Trinidad grabbing her helmet running after Jaysin. Trinidad just throws his hand up in the air with a dismayed look. Trinidad leans forward pointing his dagger at Jaysin in the distance with a nasty look.

"Everytime, dude, she always chases after him and coddles him when he fails or gets put in his place. She keeps doing that, it's going to keep weakening him and his authority and Thomas is going to take advantage of it everytime" Trinidad complains. Zackary just laughs.

"You're just jealous my friend" Zackary mocks Trinidad.

"I'm her boyfriend? Who is Jaysin to me? I don't care if she sees him as her best friend or her family. The way she hangs around him and follows him...I don't understand. Am I not good enough for her?" Trinidad looked at Zackary. Zackary just let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not that, Billie loves you, it's just-"

"She loves Jaysin more?" Trinidad got up and grabbed his helmet about to storm off when Zackary grabbed his shoulder and signalled him closer.

"Look, I'm only telling you this so you understand. Billie and Jaysin have been friends since grade school. Billie's dad used to beat her, and when she became a teenager and filled out and well…" Zackary paused his face contorted with rage. He didn't need to say it. Trinidad understood giving Zackary a horror struck face. "On top of that her mom was high on drugs all the time and she was bullied for being the nerdy girl with oversized glasses and overalls. One day Jaysin went over there because they were assigned to be study partners when Billie didn't answer Jaysin went around back to her window and that's when he caught what was happening to Billie…" Zackary paused.

"What did Jaysin do?" Trinidad asked.

"Nothing at first, then in the following days when Billie would get bullied or messed with Jaysin would snap to her defense and when he wasn't around he asked me to keep an eye on her. At the time I didn't care for Billie. She was nothing to me, but I did as he asked anyway because Jaysin is my boy. One day Billie didn't show for a couple of days then she showed up saying she was sick and she was fine" Zackary paused again.

"But she wasn't, was she?" Trinidad fist were clenched.

"Not even close. Jaysin and I had snuck through the air vent to copy a recording of the girls locker room to post on the internet for money. Billie was there and when she took off her shirt we saw…" Zackary paused for a moment clenching his fist. "Jaysin scrapped the get rich scheme and immediately had him and I ditch school to go to Billie's house.

"What happened then?" Trinidad inquired.

"Jaysin took his dad's shotgun and smashed the door down of Billie's home and shot her dad in the face from 2 feet away in front of her mother who was high on some bad drugs. He told a man who broke in, shot him, and took the drugs. He gave me the drugs which I sold on the street for some quick cash but Jaysin told the mom to stay off the drugs and treat Billie right or he'll come back and finish the job" Zackary told him.

"Seriously?" Trinidad looked over at Jaysin in the distance being consoled by Billie. Then back at Zackary.

"From that day, Billie's mom got clean, her house was clean, she cleaned herself up, went through her rough patch of withdrawal but got a job and treated Billie like a loving mother should and Billie was happy. When she invited Jaysin over for dinner and saw the mom's freaked out reaction toward Jaysin and how uncomfortable she was around him. Well, Billie is a smart girl. She put two and two together and those two have been inseparable ever since. Annoys the hell out of Kim and I think that is why she left Jaysin for Thomas just to spite him and that's why You, Billie, and I need to stay loyal to Jaysin and not fall behind Thomas. Jaysin may be evil, but he takes care of his people...Thomas is the greater evil but…" Zackary gestures around to all the dead bodies in the streets and the burning buildings and dead champion in the background. "He is a fucking monster" Zackary said in a low whisper. Trinidad wiped his watery eyes, having a new appreciation for Jaysin…

Jaysin snapped out of his flashback looking at the dragon coin symbol turning around storming out of the building teleporting to Gia's bar. He banged on her door but when she did not answer he kicked the door down and barged in and for the first time he stood with his mouth open and his eyes widened.

Gia was on a pool table with her arms and legs chopped off and the wounds cauterized. Her right eye had been ripped out. A frozen look of horror plastered on her face. Jaysin walked over to her with a cold look noting the black dino symbol on her forehead. He only knew one person capable of this level of torture and curelity...Thomas Oliveira...Jaysin experences another surreal flashback…

Angel Grove, the past, after Thomas was blessed with the Darklight and transformed into the White Ranger. In a ruined crater the dystopian people had gathered around to bear witness in a change of leadership. The Red Dragon Thunderzord laid in the background smashed into some skyscrapers with the Tigerzord in its tiger mode with its right paw on its neck.

In a smoking crater the Red Ranger, Jaysin was on his knees with his head hung low with Thomas the White Ranger standing over him in the light of the day holding Saba to his neck. After Jaysin's loss to Nimrod and the other Rangers to his goons, the Darklord Zordon brought them back to the Command Center to reveal a new ranger.

A White Ranger to aid them which turned out to be Thomas Olivira, to Kim's delight and the horror of the others. Even more shocking was when the Darklord Zordon named him leader, unable to tolerate anymore failures and losses on Jaysin's part. True to his word and like old time sake Thomas Oliveira carried the day defeating Nimrod and his goons in a brutal, savage, and sadistic display for all Angel Grove to see.

While the other rangers stopped Bulk and Skull from opening the Dumpster and releasing Empress Rita, Jaysin stayed at the Command Center unable to watch Thomas's brutal cruelty and wanting destruction of all their network and connections they have spent their entire highschool lives to build any longer Jaysin morphed and challenged Thomas in open combat, much to the Darklord's approval who wanted to see who was not only the strongest ranger but in a world where strong rule and the weak die. With A strong written history, the Darklord Zordon wanted to see if Jaysin's lawful evil nature or Thomas's chaotic evil was right for the direction of the world.

After a brutal battle, untold amounts of destruction, and thousands dead in the crossfire Jaysin had been defeated in his rematch against Thomas Oliveira. Four bright lights soared across the sky landing before a defeated Jaysin and the victor Thomas. Kim supported Thomas and desired to see Jaysin suffer. Billie drew her Power Lance ready to race to Jaysin's side but was held back by Trinidad who wanted to remain neutral. Zackary however drew his Power Axe slinging it over his shoulder walking toward Thomas to save Jaysin when Kim cut him off pointing her Power Bow at Zackary in order to protect the current desire of her heart Thomas.

However, remembering how Jaysin defeated him and stood over him in the light of day holding out his hand to him after he had defeated him when Overlord red and green fought in the battle of evil vs. good. Some would say Jaysin showed mercy but Thomas saw it as a punishment, a humiliation, stuck in Jaysin's shadow as a ranger and under his leadership. Thomas decided to return the favor, punish Jaysin with living with his humiliation and the depth of his failure. Knowing Thomas was now the leader of the Power Rangers and he had a whole new savage and ruthless approach on how to deal with Angel Grove, its people, and heroes that Jaysin adamantly disagreed with.

However, what could Jaysin do? He lost Kim, the leadership of the Power Rangers, and was pubically defeated before all by Thomas Oliveira, a true homicidal lunatic with no remorse or empathy for life, a true agent of glorious carnage leaving the symbol of his power coin to mark all his victories and mass murders…

Jaysin snaps out of his flashback, staring at Gia with a blank expression slowly tightening his fists…

The ruined Zord Hanger Bay…

Thomas walks through the bent and ruined doors looking at the sand filled rusted hanger with only the Dragonzord and the Gravezord. Thomas held out his right hand materializing his Dragon Dagger. He plays a dark melody reactivating his long dormant friend, but due to this not being the original Dragon Dagger of Earth 3-29 or being reharmonized to match this earth the Dragonzord did not respond well. It broke free from his restraints in a rage attacking the Graveyard tearing it apart piece by piece.

Thomas laughs, all his fond memories returning of the Dragonzord and him reeking havoc on Angel Grove. The Dragonzord, Kim, the Dragon Dagger, Saba, and his rivalry with Jaysin were some of the few things Thomas held sacred and had true. Those things had meaning and value to him. Thomas ran out of the hangar bay. The Dragonzord, broke down the towering steel doors and fired its missiles destroying the ruined Zord hanger bay.

The Dragonzord looked down at Thomas roaring at him. Thomas played a special melody he programmed into the Dragonzord years ago that only it would recognize him. The Dragonzord stopped tilting its head and zoomed in scanning the human and his seniors registered it as Thomas Oliveira, Overlord Green Ranger.

The Dragonzord scanned the Dragon Dagger and added its harmonics to its system. The Dragonzord was all too happy to be back under the control of its original master. Thomas held out his hands with a wicked grin.

"Alright my old friend it's time to bite the hand that feeds you! Destroy what's left of Angel Grove! Leave no one alive! But most of all...Kill our beloved friends Jaysin, Billie, and all our other beloved friends!" Thomas laughed watching the Dragonzord run toward the ruins of Angel Grove with a wicked smile. "And the games begin once again my old friend...see you soon Jaysin Li Scotts!" Thomas laughs outloud insanely...


	21. The King of True Evil

**~The King of True Evil~**

"_'A king is he that can hold his own or else his title is vain._" ~Unknown

Jaysin was sitting in the Command Center hitting a few keys on the computer bringing up Thomas's profile reviewing his information and atrocities. Jaysin stares at those cold blank eyes of Thomas on the screen.

"Master Jaysin, is everything alright?" Alpha 5 inquires. Jaysin glances up at the left screen that was dark with two red eyes on the screen with dark red 0's and 1's scrolling down the center of the two red eyes.

"Alpha, have there been any breaches into our earth?" Jaysin leans back in his seat with a Jack Daniel's Tennessee fire in his right hand while his left hand is over his mouth as he sits in the dark, deep in thought.

"I or Kat would have alerted you-"

"Scan Angel Grove again," Jaysin orders darkly. Alpha complys. Jaysin watches the map of Angel Grove pop-up on the main screen.

"Strange, strange, strange…" Alpha 5 says outloud. Jaysin eyes narrowed at the white dot on the screen.

"Explain right now Alpha" Jaysin says in a hateful tone.

"There was a breach but my sensor did not pick it up...strange, I'll scan for the breacher he or she should pop up on my scanners since they vibrate at a different dimensional vibration-"

"Don't bother, your scans will not find anything," Jaysin tells him. Alpha 5 runs the scans anyway and just as Jaysin said nothing popped up. This confirmed it, this causes a rage to grow deep inside of him. Somehow, some way, Thomas Oliveira was back and he would need to stop that homicidal lunatic before he destroyed everything King Tyranno built. Plus, more then anything Jaysin had a personal score to settle with Thomas.

Jaysin hears foot steps and quickly removes Thomas's file off screen when the doors open and Billie walks into the room. Jaysin leans forward looking behind him to see Billie in black shoes, blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve undershirt.

"I thought you were running the Dojo today?" Billie says in a seductive voice swaying playfully getting closer to Jaysin.

"Something came up…" Jaysin tells her not to lie but does not tell her the reason why he is in the Command Center. Billie slides her hands underneath Jaysin's arms and holds him close, leaning her head against his, her body hunched over sensually. Jaysin weakly gives in to the warm feeling unable to resist it. He loved Billie too much.

Billie spins the chair around sitting on Jaysin's lap and throws her arms around him and she playfully in a very cute manner kisses him at different angles on the lips. Billie leaned back holding his strong broad shoulders and could tell looking in his eyes something was bothering him he had that look only someone who knew Jaysin all his life could see.

"What's wrong baby? I know you long enough to know that look in your eyes. You're here with me in the moment but your mind is a thousand miles away" Billie told him. Jaysin couldn't lie to her, he never lied to Billie.

"Thomas is alive Billie and he is back home" was all Jaysin said. Billie laughed at first thinking Jaysin was joking till she saw the serious look on his face. Then she became serious too.

"We saw Tommy dead in his apartment years ago," Billie reminded Jaysin."That might not have been our Tommy. That might have been a Tommy from another earth come to warn us about The Arbiter and the only reason The Arbiter ever came to our earth-"

"Was to hunt the other Tommy, but while here opted to eliminate us as well…" Billie reasons out loud looking at Jaysin.

"I often wondered how The Arbiter came to our earth. Was it a random encounter? Were we next on his list of earths? Or was he chasing someone who escaped him and by coming here he brought judgement upon us?" Jaysin gave an inquiring look but couldn't help but find relief and comfort by reaching his hands around Billie and grabbing her butt with both his hands and squeezing it tightly pulling her close to him. Billie slightly moans outloud.

"But that would mean Thomas knew The Arbiter was coming, he faked his death by killing the other Tommy, breaking his Zeonizer, stealing the other Tommy's Morpher, and fleeing our earth and leaving us unknowingly at the mercy of The Arbiter?" Billie finally says Jaysin's suspicions outloud.

"And now after all these years he has come back" Jaysin tells Billie. Billie gave Jaysin a deeply disturbed look.

"Only I understand Tommy, his death like The Arbiter is my responsibility" Jaysin tells Billie in a deeply serious manner. Billie knew how good Jaysin was but knew how dangerous The Arbiter and Thomas were and she knew the power of belief. This was the one time Billie knew deep in her heart Jaysin would lose. Despite all his talents and skills when it came to The Arbiter and Thomas, Jaysin was outmatched when it came to belief and true evil.

"The Darklord Zordon called to you that day he made you the Red Ranger because he foresaw your true potential for evil…" Billie says in a low whisper in Jaysin's ear. "You killed for him...for the Darklord..." Billie says outloud. Jaysin stares deeply into her eyes.

"I turned on Angel Grove, my Earth for him…" Jaysin tells Billie.

"But-"

"But I have found redemption" Jaysin tells Billie, staring deeply into her eyes. "There was a time, a moment, when my fate wasn't certain…" Jaysin whispers to her intimately thinking back to the shattering of dimensions and the Arbiter who almost killed him. Jaysin gives a serious look to Billie and with no emotion and a clear dark voice he tells her "That moment is gone…" Jaysin informs her as he caresses her bottom to quell his all consuming rage.

"You have saved Earth 3-29 twice already, once against Lokar and the other time during the Shattering of Dimensions" Billie reminds Jaysin the two times he had to be a hero for their earth. "You have fought the angels of the false god and armies of The Light" Billie reminds Jaysin caressing his burns because she knew he loved that and the emotional reassurance. "The Multiverse has never fought anyone like you baby" Billie tells Jaysin rubbing his temporal arteries and then hugs his head close to her chest. "You are Jaysin Li Scotts, The Ruthless King Tyranno of Earth 3-29, the last ranger" Billie reminds Jaysin. "When you lost me you were reborn as the ruthless king, the most powerful ranger, you are unstoppable and you will stop Tommy if it's truly him" Billie encourages Jaysin looking into his blank stare. "Saviour, destroyer, conquer, hero, villain, you are all things Jaysin" Billie whispers lovingly in his ear.

"Billie...I dont belong with the dark nor the light" Jaysin finally admits to her. "I will always stand alone," Jaysin tells her.

"Your never alone baby, I'm always with you. I'm always there for you baby" Billie reminds Jaysin. Jaysin looks up at her with a crushed look.

"I'll show Tommy the true power of the Grid in balance" Jaysin told Billie in a cold blank stare void of all emotion but anger and rage. Billie gave a deeply concerned look remembering the brutal rivalry between the two. All Billie could do was pull Jaysin close to her chest and hold him tightly fearing for their future.

"I need to tell you something else," Jaysin tells her, patting her bottom to signal her to get off of him. Billie complies by getting off of him and standing up while Jaysin spins his chair around back to the monitor. "Alpha, can you pull footage of the dojo and Gia's bar from last night?" Jaysin orders sternly. Billie stood off to Jaysin's right giving him a curious look then looked at the monitors.

"Strange, strange, strange! The footage has been deleted?" Alpha 5 says out loud.

"Also we weren't alerted when they were attacked" Jaysin glares at Alpha 5 on the monitor. Billie gives a shocked look to Jaysin.

"The girls were attacked? Are they ok?" Billie inquired.

"There dead" Jaysin tells her coldly, hitting a few more keys and bringing up the live feed on each. Billie's eyes widened in horror at what she saw, especially what happened to Gia. "Laura put up a fight. Gia on the other hand…" Jaysin paused looking over at Billie knowing she would take this hard, she was fond of them.

"Tortured for information before being killed which means Thomas probably knows everything…" Billie crosses her hands. Then looks over at Alpha's screen.

"Why weren't we alerted Alpha? You never sleep! You should have caught this? How did you miss this?" Billie demanded to know.

"Aye, Aye, Aye, I don't know Mistress Billie, I don't even remember seeing anything going on" Billie leans forward bringing up Alpha's programming matrix on the main screen and begins to run several scans on him.

"This will take some time but we should know if there is something wrong with Alpha's programming or A.I. Matrix. Jaysin leans back in the chair picking up his bottle from the ground drinking some more before capping the lid. Billie looks at Jaysin with a dark look. "If it's really our Thomas then we need you to be Tyranno...be ruthless...be Tyranno once more…" Billie said knowing how hard it was to get Jaysin out of that mindset and to keep him from being consumed by rage.

"It wont come to that, Thomas can't morph so I can defeat him as I am" Jaysin said confidently reminding her she is using the satellites all around the world to block access and signals to the Grid. The alarm goes off and Alpha warns them that the Dragonzord is awake and heading toward Angel Grove. "Billie, run command and control. Recall Kat and Hayley here for their own safety. I'll take Pyrasaurus and rein in the Dragonzord" Jaysin turns the chair around getting to his feet.

"Roger" Billie gives him a kiss on the cheek before hopping in the chair spinning it around grabbing mic and headset bringing up the monitors of the outskirts of Angel Grove as well as hitting some other keys letting Jaysin know Pyrasurus is enroute. Jaysin nods as the doors open and he disappears in a red light with gold lighting around him…

The Earth rumbles, people stop their cars, and wonder outside. They see the Dragonzord in the distance running toward them. The people of Angel Grove were no strangers to giant heroes and the Zords running amok in their city.

There were no more heroes, no one was going to come from the skies to save them. After years of giant heroes, zord battles, and watching their city get destroyed time and again with countless dying. Along with their city being in a constant state of being rebuilt nothing surprises them anymore. They were a long suffering people. What did catch their attention was seeing Pyrasaurus flying overhead with a red light with golden lighting flying into it. The giant gold and red pyariamd nose dives so the tip was pointed at the Dragonzord.

On top of a radio tower Thomas held on with one hand and leg and let the rest of his body dangle over the looking down hundreds of feet below to the ground. He casually without fear hums a dark tune while twirling his Dragon Dagger in his right hand seeing in the distance his zord. There comes a strong gust of wind and he sees Pyrasaurus flying over his head.

"Looks like Pyramidas got a makeover…" Thomas says in a dark voice narrowing his eyes at the upcoming battle. The people watch as King Tyranno slams his zord into the Dragonzord drawing massive spark upon impact. The Dragonzord braces against Pyrasaurus being pushed back by the overwhelming thrust of Pyrasaurus.

The Dragonzord braces itself coming to a stop and spins around tossing Pyrasaurus into the ground. The Dragonzord roars spinning its body around smacking Pyrasaurus with its tail. It tumbles across the barren outskirt. Inside the cockpit Jaysin suffered severe whiplash, thankfully he was wearing a red four point harness that kept him safe and snug in his grey leather racing seat. Jaysin looks up with a scorned look.

"It's been a while since you have had a serious zord battle, your rusty as hell baby" Billie says over the comms. One monitor to her left had Alpha on it, the center monitor was watching the zord battle, and her third monitor was a split-screen live feed inside the cockpit with Pyrasaurus stats below it. Kat stood to Billie's right hand side with Hayley to her left. "The girls are here and have been filled in! We have your back!" Billie informs Jaysin.

"Roger that," Jaysin replied. The Dragonzord charges him. Jaysin unable to get Pyrasaurus rightside up is forced to switch it into it's megazord mode. The legs slide out and the arms fold out and Pyrasaurus stands on two feet. Not much had changed from when the zord was Pyramids expect it had the feet of the Tyrannosaurus zord, and instead of having fingers coming out of its gold plated arms, were instead the clawed arms of the Tyrannosaurus, and the head that revealed itself was the Tyrannosaurus rex with a three bladed golden crown similar to the three groves in the helmet of the Gold Ranger.

Pyrasaurus roared to life in all its unbridled fury. Thomas had leapt down walking to the edge of the roof the radio tower stood on. Thomas was deep in thought with his left hand across his chest and his right hand resting over it with his Dragon Dagger lightly tapping on his forehead.

"Well played my old friend. Lets see how strong your new zord is" Thomas drops his hands to his side with an evil grin pointing his Dragon Dagger at Pyrasaurus who towered over the Dragonzord greatly, being one of the tallest zords in Power Ranger history.

The Dragonzord continues its charge slamming into Pyrasaurus with its horned fin. Jaysin uses the left arm to block and punches with the right. Sparks fly from the Dragonzord as it stumbles back. Jaysin has Pyrasaurus lunge forward and spartan kick the Dragonzord who goes flying back smacking into the ground causing a minor quake and breaks up the ground underneath it.

Thomas happened to see people were coming out and just standing there to observe the battle. It had been a while since the people saw a violent clash and they wanted to see if their self-proclaimed King was still up to the challenge. They also wondered If it was Overlord Red or Overlord Green controlling the Dragonzord picking a fight with King Tyranno and where the other rangers had been.

The Dragonzord rose to its feet launching ten missiles from his fingers at Pyrasaurus, they had very little effect except to annoy Jaysin. Thomas had a frustrated look. He knew this battle was going to go south real quick. Thomas uses his left hand to summon Saba.

"Falconzord power-up!" Thomas yells out holding up Saba. From the skies the Falconzord soars down overhead and unleashes a volley of missiles on Pyrasaurus and the Dragonzord follows suit. Pyrasaurus roars out in pain as his image is lost amongst a volley of smoke and flames. Pyrasaurus slams into the ground causing the earth to rumble.

"Billie, Jaysin is in trouble!" Hayley tells him. Billie just grins.

"Oh Tommy did you forget about the remote control I made to remotely control your ninja zord?" Billie ducks under the console opening up a cabin underneath and pulls out an RC controller with the Falconzord emblem on it. Pyrasaurus gets back to his feet and has the Dragonzord and Falconzord reload for another volley. Inside the cockpit Jaysin was sweating and breathing heavily.

As the Dragonzord was about to fire the Falconzoord turned toward the Dragonzord firing it's missiles at the Dragonzord as it was about to fire at him. The Dragonzord suffers massive damage emerging from the flames roaring but looking like it was about to fall apart.

"Billie…" Thomas said deeply frustrated with himself forgetting that important oversight. Thomas realizes the Dragonzord was going to be destroyed and he lost control of the Falconzord. He would have to come up with some other plan to defeat Jaysin and the others.

However, he loved the feeling of being bested, it had been years since he felt this feeling which only told him what he already knew in his heart. Jaysin was a man worth killing like he was then, like he is now.

Thomas smiles not caring what happens to the Dragonzord now, it failed him so it no longer mattered. Thomas had other machinations in play. Thomas speeds off in a green light teleporting to Rita's tower in the center of Angel Grove. Jaysin happens to catch sight of a green light heading to Rita's tower.

"Tommy…" Jaysin hears a roar looking back at the Dragonzord who started to charge toward him. Jaysin didn't want to but he had no choice, he couldn't leave such a dangerous pawn on the board to be used by Thomas later. Pyrasaurus opens its mouth where a cannon could be seen in place of its tongue. Jaysin fires the gold beam through the chest of the Dragonzord while Billie launches another volley of missiles at the Dragonzord. Between the beam and the missile there was a horrific explosion and the Dragonzord lays in pieces across the desert expanse. Jaysin and Billie give a moment of silence for the Dragonzord.

Jaysin gripped his controls tightly, slowly lifting up his head in rage before switching Pyrasaurus to auto pilot and teleporting to Rita's tower. Pyrasaurus returns to its pyramid mode and hovers away. Billie has the Falconzord return to its old nesting spot.

"Lose a dragon, gain a bird. Not exactly a good trade there Billie" Hayley tells her. Billie just leans in her chair throwing off her headset and mic on the console. Frustrated over losing the Dragonzord. It had to be done, there was no other way to rein him in without the Dragon Dagger she tells herself.

From the look out of Rita's Tower a red shine leaves Jaysin standing there with his head tilted looking around in the dark abandoned throne room, filled with dust and cobwebs on the giant fan behind the throne.

"Here I am Tommy! What are you waiting for!" Jaysin yells out his voice echoing as he holds out his hands ready for anything. In classic theatrical fashion Zedd's old stone throne spins around revealing Thomas with his left foot over his right, his right hand spinning his Dragon Dagger on the arm rest of the stone throne with his left fist resting on his chin. Jaysin lowers his hands with a bloodthirsty look.

"Here I am," Thomas answered in a dark voice. He stops spinning the Dragon Dagger and leans forward and uses it to scratch his head.

"Welcome home" Jaysin replies in a dark hateful voice. Thomas eye twiched catching the anger in Jaysin's welcome. Thomas points his Dragon Dagger at him.

"I'm not your enemy!" Thomas tells him. Jaysin lets out an evil laugh.

"You took Kim from me, You took the mantle of Leader from me, You killed Zackaray, tried to kill Trinidad, you have tried to kill me repeatedly, you killed Laura, Gia, and forced me to destroy the Dragonzord yet you sit there in Zedd's throne and tell me your not my ENEMY?!" Jaysin yells the last part as his voice echoes in the dark cold throne room. Thomas lowers his hand and his head hiding his face between the bangs of his hair.

"So you're here to kill me then?" Thomas says in a dark sinister voice.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME! OFF COURSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jaysin yells out losing control of his rage. Thomas suddenly stood pointing his Dragon Dagger at him.

"YOU FOOL! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE BECOME THE RANGER ZORDON SAW IN YOU!" Thomas yelled back. Jaysin looked truly dismayed just blinking at Thomas. "I STOLE KIM FROM YOU TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR RAGE THROUGH THE PAIN OF LOSS! I BECAME YOUR WORTHY RIVAL TO PUSH YOU BEYOND YOUR LIMITS! AND I KILLED THOSE WHO HELD YOU BACK AND MADE YOU WEAK MY FRIEND!" Thomas yelled Jaysin. Jaysin was at a loss for words. All this time he assumed Thomas hated him and was jealous of him and that's why he did the things he did to him.

"Don't tell me our whole rivalry, everything you have done was out of some sick twisted perversion of friendship?" Jaysin gave Thomas a bewildered look.

"Who taught you the fear of death and the strength that comes from fear to fight harder and longer then possible? It was me! Who taught you to be ruthless and think of life like a game of chest through hard situations you can't fight your way through by constantly challenging your authority? It was me! Who humbled you and taught you to be not only a better leader but one who can follow as well? It was me!" Thomas points the Dragon Dagger at himself then lowers his arm. The more Jaysin thought about Thomas's words the more they made sense to him in his head as he took a harder look at the relationship between Thomas and him.

"That is no excuse for what you have done!" Jaysin tells him.

"Everything I have done was to make you the legendary ranger you were meant to be! It's why I brought you back as the Gold Ranger!" Thomas told him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You brought me back because you somehow knew there was an issue with the golden power and that's why you didn't take it for yourself, who cares about making me the strongest ranger if in the end it was going to drain my life force and kill me!" Jaysin sternly reminds Thomas and points his right finger at him.

"But I knew you would overcome it! And you did!" Thomas grins evilly. Jaysin was silent staring at Thomas.

"Even if what you say is true, you still abandoned us and left us at the mercy of The Arbiter! Some leader YOU turned out to be!" Jaysin says spitefully.

"I had faith you would see them through the trial-"

"YOU WERE WRONG! THERE ALL DEAD! KAT...KIM-"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LEAD THEM BETTER! THERE DEATHS ARE ON YOU! IF THEY DIED ITS BECAUSE THEY WERE WEAK!" Thomas yells back!

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE INSTEAD OF TRAVELING AROUND THE MULTIVERSE DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT!" Jaysin yells back. Both Thomas and Jaysin had been getting closer and closer to one another to the point they were only five feet apart from one another.

"I was taking some time to explore the multiverse, hunting and killing myself for sport" Thomas laughs outloud. Jaysin just took a step back looking confused. Thomas just smiles seeing the confusion. "Oh yes! Nothing like hunting down strong game and what better game is there then the hunting of a man, but how often do you get to hunt down yourself at various ages with different ranger powers and zords?" Thomas laughed out loud insanely.

"Your f**king twisted Tommy…your truly sick..." Jaysin gave a disgusted look at Thomas seeing him for the truly broken and dysfunctional person he truly was. Thomas hides his face with his left hand almost sounding like he was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Yeah well, it got boring the whole murder-suicide stick. I have seen worlds you can only dream about Jaysin. In all the earth's and all the universes there has been no one who has been a worthy rival to me except you. There has been no Billie as smart as our Billie!" Thomas removes his hand and points the Dragon Dagger at Jaysin who gives him an annoyed look.

"What the hell do you want Tommy?" Jaysin demanded.

"To come home and be with you and Billie...my friends...I have missed you guys-"

"Your a f**king psychopath. You don't feel love, tell me do you miss Kim or Kat?" Jaysin asked. Thomas was silent. "You don't feel empathy. Tell me, did you feel anything when you forced me to destroy the Dragonzord? Or when we took control of the Falconzord from you? Or I assume you saw the Gravezord? You had to if you awoke the Dragonzord and saw it was made out of the remains of your Tigerzord. Tell me did you feel anything for them?" Jaysin demanded to know with a sternness in his voice. Once again Thomas was silent just staring at Jaysin. "How about when you killed Zackary? Laura? Gia?! Those were our friends! Evil rangers like us! And you killed them-"

"They were worthless and in the way! Our team only ever needed You, Billie, and I! Together we make a trinity! The true Ranger Overlords!" Thomas held up his left hand and his right hand that gripped the Dragon Dagger tightly. Jaysin shook his head in disappointment.

"Man, you still don't get it and you never will. What's the point in ruling if you don't have someone at your side? How can you control the world if you don't have trusted advisors or teammates?" Jaysin tried to make Thomas understand but he could tell Thomas didn't care.

"Who cares? I'll just kill anyone and everyone who gets in my way" Thomas proclaims. Jaysin once again shook his head in disappointment.

"And that's why you are Zordon's greatest mistake!" Jaysin tells him. Thomas did not like the sound of that giving Jaysin a dark look.

"If I'm his greatest mistake then YOU are his greatest failure!" Thomas says in a dark tone pointing his Dragon Dagger once again at the stoic Jaysin. Jaysin balls up his fists. They start to glow gold and crackle with red lighting. Thomas summons Saba with his left hand pointing the tiger's head at Jaysin while holding the Dragon Dagger back leaning forward like he was about to thrust with it. Thomas and Jaysin grin evilly at one another.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!" they both say and they charge at one another...


	22. Reign of True Evil

**~Reign of True Evil~**

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._" ~William Congreve

The sky darken and it started to rain, the front of the balcony of Empress Rita's Tower in the heart of the silent city of Angel Grove can be heard the clashing of swords. The Dragon Dagger lay across the cold dark ground while it's master uses Saba in a violent clash with Jaysin who held the Golden Power Staff but at the top was the long blade of the Power Sword. Jaysin skillfully used it in his sword play and extended the base of the staff outward so he could wield the Golden Power sword with both hands making his strikes more powerful.

Jaysin Li Scotts and Thomas Oliveira were the last Power Rangers of Earth 3-29. The Darklord Zordon's chosen leaders. The two resumed their batte after not seeing each other for years. They battled as fierce rivals that never ended their rivalry. Their blades drew sparks from one another. Their fighting styles had evolved since the last time they fought but they quickly adapted to one another.

The cold wind blew the rain into the throne room making the ground wet and slippery. This did not stop them from ruthlessly trying to kill one another. Thomas tried to use his invisibility but Jaysin countered with closing his eyes. Jaysin flashes back to when he was training with a blindfold on and would have to dodge attacks from the other students and try to land strikes back.

Thomas was unable to get a clean hit on Jaysin who blocked all his attacks. Thomas turned visible and tried to use his speed but found that Jaysin predicted where his blade would strike almost on instinct. Their blades slammed into one another causing both to slide back then they lunged forward slamming their blades at one another pushing against one another.

Thomas has killed or ruined the lives of dozens of rangers and doppelgangers over the years but he had never managed to kill the one person who had always got away and survived, Jaysin. Thomas was thrilled to see Jaysin's skills had not waned even if in his heart, he had given up on life as told to him by Gia. As for Jaysin he hadn't faced a true challenge worthy of his full force and skill since The Arbiter. They both derived a sick twisted enjoyment in trying to kill one another. In their heart they both had missed this. They had missed one another.  
They both looked at one another with an evil grin, but it was Jaysin who forced Thomas back, knocking Saba from his hand as it went flying through the air. Thomas quickly slams his hand down deflecting Jaysin's blade missing his chest but the blade thrust through his left hand side. Thomas held the blade with a wicked grin spitting up blood from his mouth but even in his most painful moment he was having so much fun, he felt as if his heart would burst with overwhelming joy.

"MASTER!" Saba floats in the air firing his heat vision at Jaysin who glances up seeing the red light. Jaysin kicks Thomas away bringing up his sword getting blasted back by the heat vision. Jaysin goes sliding across the ground. Jaysin recovers to one knee looking up hatefully at Thomas who holds up his head holding his bloody side with a look of pure joy. Thomas reaches behind him with his right hand holding up the Master Morpher. Jaysin gets to his feet with a smile.

"It wont work" Jaysin grins.

"Good thing I had Alpha give me an upgrade" Thomas laughed insanely. Jaysin's eyes widen.

"Nooo…" Jaysin looks startled.

"Alpha?" Billie looks over at his screen with a dark look.

"I don't understand Mistress Billie. I haven't done anything. Billie quickly brings up the security footage from last night but found that it two like the Dojo and the bar, it had been deleted. Billie's scan had completed when she saw the report and saw the one alert of malware in Alpha's programming.

"Alpha what is this...Code 871?" Billie said outloud. Alpha's red eyes turned green and so did his coding and all the screens went black and Alpha's voice sounded normal and he spoke in complete sentences.

"I have served Master Thomas since he broke into the Command Center the first time and destroyed it" Alpha said in a dark tone.

"Traitor…" Billie stood up pushing her chair back. Jaysin had heard everything over the communicator.

"It's morphin time!" Thomas held out his morpher opening it as it cracked to life with the power of corruption. The Dragon coin appeared in the morpher. "Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!" Thomas stood as a full power corrupted green ranger who held out his right hand with the Dragon Dagger flew back into his right hand.

"Blast it!" Jaysin said out loud running at Thomas sliding across the ground at the last minute missing the slice at his neck by mere centimeters. Thomas spun around striking the dagger into the ground cracking it and splitting the ground with energy bursting forth. Jaysin evades that and Saba overhead firing his heat vision. "BILLIE I NEED MY MORPHER NOW!" Jaysin yells into the communicator.

Billie and Hayley were desperately trying to break into the vault whose electronic locks were off thanks to Alpha who also cleared her access. Alpha unplugged himself from the mainframe back into his cenozoic body. A violent exchange with robo Kat and Alpha in a narrow space as she tried to prevent him from trying to kill Billie and Hayley.

"Hayley and I are trying but Alpha turned on us and is trying to kill us!" Billie replies.

"What?" Jaysin looked alarmed as Thomas closed the distance between him violently and insanely trying to slash him with the dagger.

"There's going to die and you're going to have to listen to them die! Unless?" Thomas backed up pointing his dagger at Jaysin's hands. Jaysin glanced down to see his hands were glowing gold with red lighting cracking around him. "Can you morph like you did when you were the Gold Zeo Ranger?" Thomas challenges him.

"Baby don't! The morpher stabilizes your power, if you tried to morph without it the golden power corrupted by your red ranger powers could destroy you! That energy would be too much for your body!" Billie turns away from the safe speaking into her communicator while Hayley opens a panel and hacks the power grid trying to restore power to the vault while robo Kat and Alpha clash in the background slamming each other against the wall, the monitors and the center console.

"Am I not challenging you enough my friend? Fine, I'll step it up!" Thomas said in a sinister voice. Thomas pulls the Master Morpher off his belt as the Dragon coin turns into the Tigerzord coin. "Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!" Thomas yells out a white light blinding Jaysin as Saba flies into Thomas's right hand slashing at him. Jaysin instinctively ducks racing forward. Thomas lunges at him striking down. Jaysin spins his staff behind him blocking the attack sliding across the ground. Jaysin quickly rolls over and springs back to his feet.

Thomas holds out Saba and fires his heat vision. Jaysin runs along the wall with the heat vision right behind him. Jaysin runs up the wall back flipping missing the heat wave flinging gold lighting from his Golden Power Sword. Thomas's white ranger form changes into an armored version of the white ranger back when King Mondo first invaded and they needed extra power to fight the cogs before they got their Zeo Powers.

Thomas got hit with the golden lighting and was flung back into the far wall. Jaysin leaned forward bringing up his right hand parallel to his face holding his left hand along the blade as it erupts in golden fire. Jaysin races forward yelling out in rage. Thomas laughed evilly, egging Jaysin on grabbing the morpher off his belt. "RED LIGHTING TURBO POWER!" Thomas yells out morphing into the Red Turbo Ranger.

Thomas easily dodges out the way as Jaysin slams into the wall with his sword causing it to explode on the other side. From the dust Thomas could see a right eye aflamed in a red and gold light. Thomas laughed but suddenly clenched his side in pain. This whole time he had been bleeding beneath the suit, while the energy has been keeping him going but between that and the corruption Thomas would die if he doesn't treat his injury, but he didn't care he was having too much fun and so was Jaysin. He could tell Jaysin was lost in a bloodthirsty rage.

Jaysin lunges forward using his sword like a rapier striking to strike at Thomas who effortlessly dodged using his speed. Under his helmet he was starting to sweet and his vision was starting to get blurry. Being in the Turbo Ranger form was accelerating his condition. Thomas flashes the head beams at Jaysin temporarily blinding him. Thomas roundhouse kicks the Golden Power Sword from Jaysin's hand, then leaps back running full force, punching Jaysin in the chest causing him to go flying back into the wall.

Thomas ran up on him throwing a volley of punches brutalizing and pulverizing him. Thomas backed up holding his side. A bloody and bruised Jaysin whose right fist was alive with golden glow and red lighting punches Thomas square in his chest causing a massive explosion of sparks as Thomas gets flung back across the ground. Jaysin falls to one knee, Thomas struggles to get to his feet pulling the morpher off his belt as it shifts back into the Master Morpher.

"Man Tommy, how many forms do you have?" Jaysin gives a dismayed look toward him.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!" Thomas yells out transforming into the Red Zeo Ranger. Jaysin groans. Thomas races at him bringing out the Red Zeo Sword. Jaysin races at him holding out his right hand with the Golden Power Sword reappearing in his hand. Jaysin swings the sword with both hands shattering the sword spinning around while ducking down. Lighting from outside strikes the blade of the sword as Jaysin slashes upward causing Thomas to fly up hitting the ceiling and slams into the ground.

"Give up Tommy it's over!" Jaysin tells him standing erect. Thomas struggles to get to his feet when a breach opens up and a white light shoots out. The breaches closes as the light smashes through the roof landing between Thomas and Jaysin who go flying back. From the dust the Black Dragon emerges. Jaysin recovers to his feet pointing his sword at him. "Who the hell are you?" Jaysin demanded.

"I'm the Back Dragonzord and I have come to avenge my master Drakkon, by killing this pretender" Black Dragon tells him looking over his right shoulder at Jaysin then over at Thomas who holds up his Master Morpher.

"Black Dragon!" Thomas transforms into the hybrid ranger that was the green and whte ranger powers fused together known as Lord Drakkon. Thomas flicks his wrist with the Dragon Dagger reappearing in his right hand and Saba in his left hand. "Before my time is done I'll kill all of you!" Thomas said in a sinister voice.

"You will try pretender" Black Dragon replies.

"No, get in line, he was mine first" Jaysin points his left hand at Black Dragon.

"Stand aside human, I have no quarrel with you" Black Dragon replies back.

"You're a breacher on MY earth, sorry coming here was a death sentence" Jaysin told him dematerializing his Golden Power Sword.

"Hold on Jaysin, I'll end this quickly and then we can go back to killing each other" Thomas says in a weakening voice. Jaysin grins gesturing out to Thomas.

"By all means show me bro" Jaysin said with a wicked grin. He hadn't called Thomas that since they tried to be one time friends.

Black Dragon races forward bringing down his right hand. Thomas blocks using the Dragon Dagger and Saba. Thomas pushes Black Dragon back off balancing him then with Saba and the Dragon Dagger sparking with corrupted energy unleashing a brutal 32 hit strike brutalizing the Black Dragon. Jaysin watches Thomas off balance and draws sparks from the armored body of the Back Dragon.

The fight ended as quickly as it began. Black Dragon caught Saba with his left hand and blocked the Dragon Dagger strike with his right hand. Then gave Thomas a hard right lifting him up off the ground and hurled him into the air. As Thomas failed the Black Dragon spun around using his tail to strike Thomas across the chest. Thomas goes flying out the balcony landing on top of a car hundreds of feet below with the Black Dragon leaping out the window.

Jaysin let out a deep sigh giving chase teleporting to the ground below. Thomas rolled off the broken car landing face first into the pavement groaning in pain as his suit dematerialized off of him. Thomas pushes off the ground on all fours and sits up next to the car holding his bloody side. Next he hears something land on the ground breaking up the pavement.

Thomas looks over to see the Black Dragon just growling at him in the rain with dark clouds overhead. Thomas watches the Black Dragon hold up both his hands firing two massive beams from the palms of his hands toward Thomas. This was when Thomas thought to himself he was going to die, at least until a red light landing between him and the Black Dragon and deflected split the beams apart so they destroyed the surrounding area.

When the dust cleared Thomas saw King Tyranno standing with his back to him as he faced down the Black Dragon who did not look pleased. A red fluid steam seemed to be emitting from Jaysin. With the flick of his right hand gold lighting surges through his body forming the Golden Power Sword in his hand. A red eye could be seen through the black visor of his helmet. It pulsed with a corrupted red energy bleeding through the visor.

"You had your fun breacher it's time to go back to your home!" Jaysin spoke in a distorted and angry tone.

"Not until I kill the pretender" the Black Dragon replied.

"The only one who is going to kill Tommy is me!" Jaysin replied in a dark distorted voice, Thomas just smirked holding his side thinking to himself "_Same old Jaysin…_". The Black Dragon had no further need for words and started to charge King Tyranno. King Tyranno held the sword up as lightning descended from the heavens charging the sword turning it the blade white hot. King Tyranno dashed forward in a red and gold blur striking the side of Black Dragon who yelled out in agony as a dome of gold lighting around them.

Thomas watched Black Dragon's armor plates turn red hot. He started to spark and seizure. Thomas was sure he would blow up but instead King Tyranno pulled his sword out backing up tilting his head. Black Dragon didn't fall, his body started to smoke but he kept walking toward King Tyranno. King Tyranno struck his sword into the ground, cracking it under his feet as a gold light erupted from the ground and consumed him. King Tyranno watched as Black Dragon seemed to twist and be pulled apart then suddenly without warning he pulled the sword from the ground turning around facing Thomas, his sword dematerializing.

King Tyranno started to walk toward Thomas as Black Dragon fell to his knees then face forward on the ground. Thomas smirks getting to his feet so he can stand on equal footing with King Tyranno. They stare each other down as the rain stops. Thomas's wet hair covered his face, his clothes were soaking wet and blood ran from his side and down his pants leg. Thomas had dark veins under his eyes, he was pale and sweating.

"Friendship has made you weak Jaysin" Thomas said in a tired and dying voice.

"You still don't get it Tommy" King Tyranno takes off his helmet and tosses it to the ground. Thomas stares at the blank pale look of Jaysin. His right eye was black with blood red iris, black veins krept up the side of his right face, his shortbread with the grey streak going down and the left side of his face looking like burnt pizza with the whited out eye. "It is not weak to value some life" King Tyranno told him bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Thomas spat at Tyranno's feet.

"The journey of life can be crippling, it can beat us down and make us the best versions of ourselves…" Tyranno tells him. They both reflect over the past few years and what they both have suffered and lost. "But along the way we meet people who change us for the worst, people who are loyal, who will stand by us no matter what. Fortune favored us both and we had such people and now they are all almost gone" Tyranno thinks of Billie while holding his head up high staring into nothingness. Thomas thought of Jaysin, Kim, Kat, and Billie. "We need to hold on to what we have left," Tyranno tells him.

"Like you and me? Because we have a bond that transcends different realities" Thomas coughed up blood but smiles thinking of what Tyranno was trying to tell him. Thomas saw Black Dragon hand twitch behind Tyranno and gave him a curious look. "You didn't kill the Black Dragon?" Thomas inquired weakly.

"When you awoke the Dragonzord from his slumber, you destroyed Kim's Gravezord and forced me to destroy the Dragonzord and the only thing I got out of that loss was the Falconzord for two mega level zords. As far as I see it you OWE me a megazord" Tyranno uses his left hand to point his thumb at the Black Dragon.

"I see, have Billie repair him and reprogram him to be loyal to us" Thomas grins evilly holding his side painfully. Tyranno tilted his head.

"Us?" Tyranno gave a skeptical look to Thomas.

"Think about it Jaysin-"

"That's not my name" Tyranno sternly corrected. Thomas giggled a bit.

"Think about it Tyranno, The Arbiter has been to countless worlds and killed countless ranger teams. Sounds like there are worlds in the multiverse just begging us to rule over them my king, Billie will be your queen, and I'll be your...Lord Drakon. We can make our kingdom on a multiversal scale" Thomas smiles evilly. Tyranno showed no emotion and just stared at Thomas. There was a long silence between the two. Thomas grew impatient. "Or we can keep trying to kill each other over and over again till one of us wins" Thomas proposes the other option.

"Life's end comes for us all eventually…" Tyranno reflects on the death of the Ranger Overlords during the crisis and the death of the Zeo and Alien Rangers.

"There is nothing wrong with striving for greatness with only the time we have been allotted" Thomas reminds him.

"It's also important to spend time with the few who make life worth it" Tyranno reflects on his love and happy memories with Billie free from trying to kill heroes, and throwing the world into chaos. Tyranno liked it when it was just him and Billie. Free from the burden of ruling and being Power Rangers. Thomas let out a disappointed sigh.

"Can't you do both?" Thomas asked weakly. Tyranno just gave him a blank stare. Thomas lets out an exhausted sigh. Thomas held up his Master Morpher.

"Don't, I'll kill you" Tyranno told him in a cold tone.

"This one will surprise even you. This power I got from Dystopian future from an old man Tommy" Thomas presses the side buttons and his morpher opens up with a blinding white light. "White Dragon!" Thomas yelled out. When the blinding white light fades away what stood there was a corrupted and powerfully dangerous ranger.

Thomas stood there with a dark gold and silver helmet with a gold-tinted visor surrounded by Dragon's teeth. There's also a ridged gold chest piece that flows into the center diamond, forming a Dragon Shield type design. The rest of the suit seems to be silver with dark gold accents, and the center diamond glows bright white. Corrupted white energy was bleeding out of him like it was steam.

"Back to action," Tyranno said when a blue light flew past him. It was Overlord Blue, Billie materialized in her blue ranger slayer form with the long battle dress. Billie struck Thomas's dragon shield with her Power Lance. Thomas flew back and slammed into a car. Billie took off her helmet tossing it to the ground. Her eyes were black with dark blue iris of corruption. She had a fierce and insane look across her face.

"Alpha killed Hayley despite Kat's best efforts to stop him. Kat was forced to plug into Alpha and she comitted murder-sucide and our base was once again destoryed by YOU!" Billie screams out. Tyranno just stood there with an intense look crossing his arms. Billie's lance cracked to life with corrupted blue lighting. Billie used her lance to knock Thomas into the air and repeatedly thrusted her lance at him multiple times unleashing all her violent hatred and rage upon him. Thomas twisted in the air and slammed into the ground. Thomas got to his knees as his armor dematerialized around him.

"Look, Billie I know I messed up but think about this. Were all still here, we are all powerful rangers. As I was telling Jaysin there are countless worlds out there in the multiverse that have been left rangerless waiting for us to conquer and rule over them. Jaysin as King, you as the Queen and I as the Lord-"

"Shut up! You think after everything you have done to us I'm going to let you live so you can double and triple cross us? Your f**king on drugs!" Billie snaps at him in a sinister tone.

"I have shown you mercy-"

"F**k your mercy!" Billie said with a look full of hate. She raised her lance to strike Thomas when Tyranno grabbed her lance and lowered it gently. Then looks down at Thomas.

"Thomas makes a valid point lover, there are countless worlds begging for rangers to save them...to rule over them like here" Tyranno says in a dark voice.

"But Tommy will betray us and try to kill us again and again-" Tyranno gently places his right finger on her lips to silence her.

"You're smart, the smartest person I have ever met, Billie. I'm sure you can think of a clever way to keep him under control" Tyranno orders her. Billie just stares at him coldly then back at Thomas who looked up at her with a smile.

"It'll be like old times, the three of us but better" Thomas laughs. Billie punched him and knocked him out breathing hard looking over at Jaysin.

"I think I have the perfect way to keep our dear friend Tommy on a short leash baby" Billie turns to Tyranno dropping her Power Lance to the ground putting her arms around Tyranno making out with him. Tyranno puts his hands around her waist and holds her close. Tyranno gives in to her love while Thomas is laid out on the ground in his own blood.


	23. Forever Evil

**~Forever Evil~**

Thomas opens his eyes sitting up clutching his left side with his right hand. He looked down to see his side had been bandaged all the way to his neck. He is still wearing his black boots with his bloody green cargo pants. He looks over shivering a bit at a surgical table with clean clothes. He quickly gets dressed wearing his untied black boots, new pair of green cargo pants, a white button up v-neck shirt he left unbuttoned and throws on his red scarf.

Thomas looks around noting he is in a dark and damp cave. He flicks his right wrist and summons the Dragon Dagger to hand with an evil grin as he goes to hunt down and kill Jaysin and Billie for their weakness in sparing him. He was actually disappointed they didn't kill him again when they had the chance. Thomas walks out of a steel fence cage, down some stone steps to a makeshift poorly thrown together workshop where he sees the Black Dragon strung up by wires, cords, and restraints. There he glances off to its side to see Billie in her fabled black shoes, blue jeans, dark blue shirt with her white under shirt tinkering away on the repairs to the Black Dragon.

"What are you doing?" Thomas says in a dark tone walking up on her casually while twirling the Dragon Dagger in his hand. Billie looks over to see Thomas then tightens down some bolts before getting up from her squatted position.

"Tyranno damaged the Black Dragon in the last fight" Billie replies in an evil tone. Thomas cautiously draws closer to her. Thomas takes another look at the Black Dragon noting all the scratch marks in its armor that were caused by him. Billie notes Thomas studying the Black Dragon. "It can enlarge into a normal size zord too. Has the same cockpit as the Dragonzord and everything" Billie steps back holding the crescent wench tightly and gestures to the whole zord.

"It's badass, very god-like" Thomas looks on with admiration making casual talk. Billie giggles evilly putting distance between her and Thomas and coming around to the front of the Black Dragon.

"Well, dress for the job you want, I here you have several outfits for all different kinds of occasions" Billie gives Thomas an evil smile. Thomas scratches his head with the Dragon Dagger and reaches behind him holding up the Master Morpher with his left hand thinking to himself "_Sure was stupid of you to leave me my Morpher_".

Thomas notices it then. Billie's eyes were blacker then space and her eyes were the brightest blue he has ever seen. Billie grabs her black leather trench coat and slips it on while still holding the wench in her hand just in case Thomas tries anything.

"You know it was pretty stupid of you to treat my injuries and leave me my Morpher now I'm well enough to kill you both…" Billie gives him the look. Thomas just smiles. "If I wanted to, that is. If the roles were reversed I would have killed either of you given the chance" Thomas tells her truthfully. Billie pauses for a moment thinking of her reply.

"Well where team aren't we? Ranger Overlords" Billie reminds Thomas in a dark tone. "Isn't that what you wanted. You, me, Jaysin conquer the worlds left rangerless by The Arbiter" Billie gives Thomas a inquiring look.

"Expect, He's not Jaysin anymore, he's Tyranno, King of Rangers, and The Overlord and I'm not Tommy. I'm Lord Drakon now, The Master Ranger Overlord" Thomas snickers evilly. Billie turns slightly walking a few feet away in thought before turning back to Thomas who was picking his left finger nail with his Dragon Dagger. "So I take it, I get my doppelganger's zord?" Thomas points the Dragon Dagger at the Black Dragon.

"What?" Billie yelled out in an annoyed tone.

"Last time I checked this was a zord known in the multiverse to be piloted by Drakkons who is none other then a Tommy, which is me" Thomas gestures to himself.

"Yeah will you should have thought of that before you destroyed Kim's Gravezord and forced Jaysin to destroy your Dragonzord. You cost us TWO megazord class zords and all we got back was your Falconzord. Not a fair trade off. So nice try, but it may be your zord but its program to be loyal to Jaysin and I" Billie tells him sternly. Thomas gave her a nasty look.

"You have both my zords. What the hell am I supposed to pilot? The zeo zords are destroyed and the turbo zords never got created here, the Brachiozord is just a carrier zord with no offensive or defensive capabilities, and I don't even know about the zord for the White Dragon, I killed that version of me off before I could find out" Thomas tells her.

"Well sounds like you should have called off the Dragonzord or here's a thought you should have not challenged us in the first place" Billie snaps at him trying to hold her rage at him back. She saw it on his face. He was annoyed with himself for not taking better care of the Dragonzord. He wasn't sad it was gone or destroyed but just annoyed he allowed it to get destroyed because now he feels he'll never hear the end of it. "You better hope Ninjor could fix him" Billie scolded once more. Thomas just shook his head with disgust at the sound of that name.

"I can just kill you and take back my zords" Thomas snickers evilly.

"How is your neck feeling?" Billie asks. Thomas gives her a questioning look.

"What?" Thomas said before suddenly screaming out in pain dropping his Dragon Dagger to the ground. His entire body seizes up and it feels like he has a charlie horse all over his body. He falls to one knee crying out in agony looking up at Billie who held a pepper spray looking switch in her hand. She removes her right thumb from the red button giving a sinister grin to Thomas.

"While you were out cold I surgically implanted a nano bomb in the back of your neck. Gives a great massage doesn't it" Billie mocks him. Thomas grabs his Dragon Dagger in rage getting to his feet grabbing Billie by the throat pointing the blade at her. Billie just smiles waving her right hand back and forth with her thumb over the red button. "It's also connected to the sensor in my chest. So if I die, you will die, and we both know how much you love being free to go around killing people" Billie smiles at him. Billie reaches up with her left hand and removes Thomas's hand from her throat. He backs up lowering his dagger garing at Billie. "If my heart stops beating you have three and a half minutes to resuscitate me or you die. If you tamper with the implant in your neck, you die. You try to jam the signal, you die, if you try any of your double or triple crossing tricks I personally will blow your f**king head off! Do we understand each other?" Billie asks him.

"Perfectly…" Thomas begrudgingly replies. "_That's why you treated my injuries and left me my weapons and morpher. You can kill me at any time you want. Nice one Billie, I have always loved your ruthless mind_" Thomas thinks to himself having a new found respect and admiration for Billie. Billie tosses the wench to the ground walking over to her work bench hitting a few keys on her tablet and the restraints, cords and wires eject and the Black Dragon roars to life.

"Perfect, My Ninja Wolf Zord is terrorizing Canada, the Falconzord is flying across the U.S. performing bombing runs on cities, Pyrasuaras is in the middle east, death beaming whole cities and villages. Let's send Black Dragon here to terrorize what's left of Asia Minor and China" Billie giggles typing in the orders then sends it to Black Dragon.

"Orders receive, will carry it out at once my queen" Black Dragon replies in a soulless voice walking to the exit of the cavern to go out into the world and terrorize in the name of the Ranger Overlords. Thomas looks back over to Billie seeing her in a whole new light.

"Damn your evil" Thomas grins. "But what about England and the european nations?" Thomas inquires, realizing there out of zords.

"Ninjor is in england fixing the Dragonzord, if he can get it fixed I ordered him to send it to the european nations to cause death and destruction while he is free to go to South America to lead the people astray with false teachings and have them kill themselves" Billie informs him. Thomas nods his head approvingly.

"Too bad we don't have more zords and rangers" Thomas laughs then see's Billie glaring at him.

"Yeah too bad someone destroyed our extra zords and rangers" Billie narrows her eyes at Thomas. Thomas gets the message nodding his head. "Now come on" Billie gestures to Thomas to follow her. She leads him further into the cavern down a series of dark corridors to a room with a platform and archways. Jaysin was standing by the right arch way of the gate tapping some keys on the keyboard. He wore black combat boots, with black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and a slim black leather jacket unzipped with the collar puffed up.

"I see you're still alive my old friend" Jaysin says in a sinister tone. Thomas just smiles.

"Well your woman can be pretty convincing" Thomas replies.

"That she can" Jaysin replies in a dark voice. He looks over at Thomas with that black right eye with the blood red iris.

"Turned me into a team player" Thomas laughs evilly, then he notices a human looking android barely looking 18 in appearance. "What is that?" Thomas points his dagger at him. Billie walks up to her android spinning around him puckering up his cheeks.

"This is Mack Heartford, Overdrive Ranger Red. I fixed using the spare parts from Robo Knight and what was left of our dear robo Kat" Billie answers him in a playful tone.

"Why?" Thomas inquired.

"Because I am going to have him go to another earth, kill and impersonate his doppleganger after he downloads his memories then seek out the Crown with them. Then bring it back to us" Jaysim smiles evilly.

"The Crown?" Thomas gives a confused look.

"The Crown Aurora can be used to grant one wish. Tyranno used it to bring me back after The Arbiter killed me. Now we are going to use it so he can wish for immortality" Billie explains.

"Then I will rule the Multiverse from now till the end of time" Jaysin looks over at them with an evil smile.

"Very ambitious, my king" Thomas laughs evilly and Billie grins evilly.

"Under my rule I will bring pain, I will bring suffering to the righteous and the wicked will inherit the multiverse. No, all of creation" Jaysin smiles evilly holding out his hands to them.

"Betyral, Murder, and geneocide, I'm so in. Finally, you have become the Ranger Zordon knew you could be" Thomas continues to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's only in the face of horror that the strong rule and the weak die" Billie looks up lovingly at Jaysin.

"I will bring horror so that the worthy of the wicked may rise and darkness will finally overcome the light" Thomas adds. Jaysin nods. Billie turns Mack on as his new program starts up. He remembers everything, but with that Billie programmed him to be loyal to her and Jaysin. To even respect and admire Jaysin's brand of evil. Billie sets the coordinates, programs the mission parameters in Mack and he opens a portal using the interdimensional communicator and heads to an Earth where the Overdrive Rangers are just starting out to replace Mack with himself and help them get the crown. Once that's done he has orders to kill the rangers, his father, and the butler.

Once he leaves Billie tosses Jaysin and Thomas there backpacks, and they open a portal to an earth The Arbiter has already been to and killed its ranger teams. They walk through the portal as it closes behind them looking upon an earth were there were no rangers to defend against the forces of evil and mankind has been enslaved. Thomas holds out his hands looking back at Jaysin and Billie with a smile.

"I see earth and an Angel Grove that is overrun with evil" Thomas laughs turning around licking his lips holding up his Master Morpher.

"Looks like this earth needs Power Rangers to save them?" Billie holds up her silver Master Morpher with the Triceratops dino coin in it. Jaysin walks past both of them tilting his head holding up a golden morpher with the King Tyranno coin in it.

"Guys, it's Morphin' time!" Jaysin says in a dark tone with wicked intentions. Thomas and Billie had sinister looks behind him. They would go on to defeat the villains who would not join them that they could leave in charge as masters of their universe, then they would turn on the heroes and good people killing and enslaving them and move on to the other worlds The Arbiter left defenless and rangerless. The Evil of the Ranger Overlords spread across the multiverse as earth after earth fell practically into their hands as they brought a reign of hell to the Multiverse...


End file.
